The Road to Hell
by SirenLuna
Summary: the Joker has sprung his Harley from jail. Now it's Devil's night, the 16 anniversary of the death of his wife and unborn child. But what will happen when a bitter powerless Amanda Waller discovers not only did his child never die, but she's alive and well(ish) living in a suburban foster home. Rated M for sensitive content involving multiple kinds of abuse and eventually lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Her readers! I've been a huge fan of the DC Comics since I was a kid. Comic books are actually how I learned to read in the first place. I'm also in the minority who feel Suicide Squad was AMAZING! Sure there weren't nearly enough Joker & Harley scenes but I get why they were cut. Still the director's cut is going to be AMAZ-BALLS! **_

_**In this story I took the Joker back story from The Killing Joke and combined it with the Suicide**_ **Squ** **ad** _ **J &H. it takes place a few weeks after Joker busted Harley out of jail. **_

_**WARNING! Very hardcore content, physical abuse, sexual abuse, self-mutation, language and blasphemy**_

 **Gotham General Hospital**

 **October 30th 2000**

 **11:15PM**

Doctor David Thurman shrugged into his white doctor jacket already grief stricken. He hated babysitting the ER on Halloween weekend but he lost a bet with the usual on call doctor and so here he was. He loved his job; he loved helping people. But on Halloween weekend all manor of hell broke loose in this city. Drug overdoses, knife fights, gun shot wounds, rapes, all these were gruesome on regular day but between October 29th to November 1st the number or gore increased ten fold. It was more than most men could take. He eyed his desk longingly knowing the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue he kept there would be a welcome reprieve in 7 more hours. That was when he heard his name being called into the ER. A Code Blue just came in and they needed him down there stat.

Before he pushed the door to the ER open he took a deep breath and went into full doctor mode. Like an actor stepping onto a stage he began the usual rundown of questions. The RN was there, not missing a beat.

"Name?"

"Patient's name is Jean Kerr, age 26."

"Injuries?"

"She suffered extreme electrical shock from faulty circuit."

"Vitals?"

"She's crashing Doctor but there's something else,"

"Yes?"

"The patient is 8 and a half months pregnant."

Dr. Thurman froze for only a moment. Then returned to autopilot.

"Get her to OR 3 now. I need an ultrasound and Pediatrics in the room before she gets there. And alert the NICU to make some room. We'll worry about next of kin later. If there's any way to save the baby we will make it happen. I'm going to scrub I want her there before I'm done!" He yelled as he made a sharp left turn towards the OR scrubbing area. As he cleaned his hands with the antibacterial soap he went through all the possibilities in his head. The road map of what routs they could take to save both the mother and the baby. Unfortunately there wasn't much. When it came to electric shocks everything was a coin toss. Especially when they came in the form of hazardous wiring in what he was guessing was a lousy tenement building.

Fully dressed and scrubbed Dr. Thurman entered the OR and found everything he demanded was in place. He asked again for her vitals.

"They're weak doctor, if we don't get the baby out not we run the risk of brain damage."

"Is she responsive?"

"Barely"

He went to the woman's side. "Jean? Can you hear me?" he asked. The woman looked at him with weak tired eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder in a practiced way of comfort. "Everything's going to be alright Jean, we are going to get the baby out." She closed her eyes and tears fell from the corners. Her small voice was hardly above a whisper as she said "Save… baby…" and went out cold. The heart monitor started beeping then flat lined.

"Paddles!" another doctor in the room shouted.

"No!" Thurman shouted back. "The paddles could kill the baby. We have to get him out first."

"There will be no saving the mother if we do that."

Thurman thought for a second. "Nurse? Did you hear her last words?"

"I did doctor."

"Did they sound like consent to put the child's life before he own?"

The nurse hesitated, what she said next would make a difference in ending 2 lives or just one. But which one? "Nurse!" Thurman yelled.

"They did!"

"Good, I'll take any heat from the next of kin. Time for a crash cesarean people."

60 seconds later the baby was out. "It's a girl." Thurman said for the record. "Date of birth October 30th, time 11:55pm."

The pediatric staff took the baby girl and began fighting to get her first breath out. Everyone stood frozen waiting for the sound of a little cry. Nothing came. The mood in the room darkened. "Baby Kerr, time of death 11:59pm."

Dr. Thurman dropped his head; he'd need to visit that Johnny Walker earlier than expected. One of the nurses left to tell the waiting police officer to find the father and tell him the tragic news. Someone sniffed. Everyone in the room was used to death but the death of a baby was something you never got used to no matter how long you worked in a hospital.

Then Thurman snapped. He pushed past the other doctors and nurses to where the baby lay motionless. He picked her up by her little feet dangling her upside down and in a style that had been deemed a taboo for decades, slapped her little bottom as hard as he could. The slap echoed through the sterol space and at the shock of everyone it was followed by a strong healthy cry.

 **October 30th 2016**

 **Gotham City**

The Joker paced the ledge of his penthouse hideaway. Just a centimeter farther and he'd be on the express lane to the ground floor. This was the only night he allowed himself to think about the night that changed his life from a regular Joe to the malevolent god he was today. The night his wife Jeanie and their unborn child died. He never even found out if they were going to have a boy or a girl. When the cops found him at the dingy bar that night he completely tuned out. His wife was dead. His baby was dead. His world was dead. Then to further things along, he couldn't get out of the deal he had made before hearing this horrible news. He still had to go through with helping two goons rob the place he used to work for. Ironically he only agreed to the job so that he could use the money to help get his wife and baby out of the slum they called home. Names flowed through his memory, the names he and Jeanie had picked out for the baby.

" _I like Sophia," Jeanie said_

' _Uhh, what happened to normal names? Like Beth or Mary? It's more original to be unoriginal these days." He responded putting his hand on her swollen belly._

" _Well what if it's a boy Mr. Know-it-all?"_

" _Would Junior be so terrible?"_

 _Jeanie gave him her warmest smile, touched his cheek and kissed him sweetly "Not so terrible at all. So, Junior if it's a boy and if it's a girl…"_

"Puddin?"

Joker's attention snapped back to the present. "Yes my Queen!" he said throwing his arms out to the side in a dramatic motion. The drink in his hand spilled over the rim of the glass from the movement.

"It's a long way down, be kinda wasteful jumpin ship right after rescuing me don't cha think?" she asked eyeing his proximity to the edge of the building.

"Oh I'm not opting out sugar, just enjoying a nice breeze at a lovely altitude." His usual charismatic flare was there but it was dampened by a hint of despair.

Harley knew what he was up to out here. He had opened up to her once after they bombed Gotham General Hospital exactly one year ago. Telling her about his dead family. Her education as a therapist taught her that bombing the hospital wasn't just a thrill or a ransom job. It was closure. He was the most brilliant man she had ever known. His insanity and instability just amplified how much of a genius he really was. But deep down, he was still a man who was hurting. She approached him slowly and joined him on the ledge.

"It is really nice out here. I love Indian Summer! It's cool but still warm." She looked at him in her peripheral vision "I'd do it ya know, if you wanted to."

"Do what?" he was looking at the city skyline, his mind a thousand miles away.

"Jump. We could go out together."

"That wont be necessary Harls. I have no desire to give this city the satisfaction of killing myself. If they want me dead, they're gonna have to work for it." He threw his drink off the building and walked back inside. Harley scampered after him and closed the sliding glass door that shut them in together.

"What about starting over?" she asked.

"Starting what over Harley?" he was getting annoyed now. He loved her more than anything in this world. More than he had loved Jeanie way back when. But her constant need to fix his pain on the few occasions he unburied it got old very quickly.

"Well, back when I thought you were dead, when the team and me you know? Saved the world and stuff. I kinda saw something. Like a vision I guess. It was you and me, and we were together in this really nice house and we had babies. We were… normal." She looked at the floor and played with her thumbs. He looked at her like she had 3 heads. "I'm not sayin we should pull a 180 or anything like that but. Maybe if we had a baby, you might be able to let go…"

She never finished the sentence. Harley's words were cut off by a monster sized temper tantrum. Everything from light fixtures to side tables went flying as he screamed at the top of his lungs and tore the place up. "Stop fucking shrinking me!"

He stalked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. "You really think the answer to this is the two of us going legit and banging out a baby of our very own?" He backed her to the glass wall and lifted her off the ground with his had still around her throat. "I wouldn't have another kid if the Bat held a gun to my crotch. You better keep that in mind sweetie and never suggest that again. Next time you see me morose, just be a good little lamb and snuggle up to me and tell me 'it'll be ok pudding'. Never try to shrink me again. We aren't in Arkham anymore Dr. Quinzel." He let her go. She fell to the ground and coughed as air refilled her lungs. The Joker walked away turning his back on Harley. As she got to her feet she looked longingly at the tattoos on his back. She hated when he was angry with her. She should have known she was pushing him too far with the vision from Enchantress. While most women would flip out at their man raising his hands to them, she was used to it. But it was only when she really overstepped her boundaries. Besides they were pretty equal in the exchanging blows departments. It was one of their things and always ended with them making up in bed.

She got herself standing and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. "It'll be ok Puddin," she said sweetly and kissed the skin in between his shoulder blades. His tense muscles relaxed instantly, He held her hands that were clasped over his abdomen. "I know sugar," a nearby clock chimed 12 times, Midnight. Joker pulled Harley to his front and dipped her dramatically. The anger was totally done with like it was never there in the first place. But then again it wasn't October 30th anymore. The day the Joker allowed his pain to surface was over and now it was pumpkin time.

"Happy Halloween baby, why don't you go get pretty, I wanna take my girl out on the town."

"But Puddin, you just broke me out of prison, shouldn't we be layin low?"

"Absolutely, which is why we will be wearing masks. Why don't you go and see what daddy bought for you" he nodded towards the closet behind her. Like a giddy schoolgirl she skipped over to the closet and gasped at the extravagant red black and gold masquerade mask and matching dress. She lovingly took the items into the bathroom and began getting ready.

 **102 Miles Outside of Gotham City**

Everyone at school called Anna Kerry stupid because of her learning disability. Something she was sure she got from lack of air when she was born. She remembered one doctor telling her social worker that little Anna would probably never be able to lead a normal life and might never be able to learn to read, that happened when she was 18 months old yet she clearly could remember everything to doctor said. When she did learn to read by the age of 3, she read everything she could get her hands on. The doctors rationalized it as mimicking. They said she wasn't really reading but was memorizing what she heard other people had read to her. That theory went out the window when she wrote a book report on Jane Eyre when she was 6, a book her foster mother had in the house and was positive no one had read to Anna. But when they asked her to read out loud, she sounded illiterate. It was like her brain understood the words but her eyes couldn't figure them out. Like she was translating the words into another language. From then on everyone thought she was faking it when that saw her at and 9 with Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_. All credit for her book report totally forgotten.

It wasn't until freshmen year of high school that one teacher, Mr. Beck, cared enough to discover she was dyslexic. He pushed to have her placed in all the advanced classes, took his own time to tutor her and even let her eat lunch in his office so she wouldn't have to eat alone in the cafeteria. She was doing really well for a while. It felt like she finally had someone who believed in her. That was until one day when Mr. Beck offered to treat her to pizza after school and cohered her into oral sex. He convinced her to keep it their little secret. The secret kept getting worse every day for a year. He never had sex with her but did other things that made her feel sick. He said he loved her and wanted to be with her so she let him continue. She wanted to tell someone but there was no one to tell. Her foster parents wouldn't believe her, the guidance councilors hated her for all the fights she got into when the school year first started and she had no friends. When she turned 15 she decided enough was enough and held an exacto knife to his balls. She threatened that she's cut them off if he ever went near her again. He agreed and transferred to another school district.

All the progress from freshmen year went out the window. Her grades slipped and she was put back to the special ed classes. She kept getting into fights but made sure they were off school property so she wouldn't have to hear it from her fosters every other day. The most annoying development was the ultimatum she accepted from the principal at the start of the school year. She needed to join a sport to focus her energy on or face expulsion. She would have chosen expulsion but that would mean having to change homes again and while she hated her foster parents, she understood that they could be a lot worse. If she changed homes she could be with a truly sick family instead of a douche bag family. _Better the enemy you know Anna_ she said to herself. "What about baseball?" she asked. The principal agreed and she left to start her junior year.

Baseball wouldn't start till the spring but this was the fall and tonight was her night. She carefully peaked around the corner in the hallway of her foster parents home. There was only 12 feet of creaky wood floor separating her from the front door. It was her 16th birthday and she was going to make damn sure she had a birthday party. It didn't matter that her foster mother grounded her for stealing money from her wallet or that her foster dad gave her a black eye when he caught her smoking one of his cigarettes. They weren't her real parents so whatever they said didn't really count. No one in her life counted. They were all greedy liars who only cared about themselves. Tonight she was taking the train into the city and having the time of her life. She'd deal with the consequences later.

She was about to turn the doorknob when the lights turned on. There stood her fosters, Tod and Nicole. "Where do you think you're going?" Nicole asked.

This was an excellent fight or flight moment. She could either fight with them or fly out the door, come what may. She knew she'd likely never make it down the block before Tod caught up to her, especially in the hooker heals she was sporting. _Fight it is_ , she answered herself.

"I'm going out, it's my birthday and I want to have some fun for once."

"Not after the shit you've been pulling miss."

"Oh, _'Not after the shit you've been pulling miss,'_ you almost have that mom tone down Nicole." The smack from Tod sent Anna's head spinning though she did her best not to feel it. She did however feel the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. _Great, another burse to cover up tomorrow_.

"You show some respect young lady." Tod said pointing a finger in her face.

She fought the urge to bight the finger off. Rather than that she took the blood that filled her mouth and spit it in his face. He went at her but was held back by Nicole. "Just go back to your room Anna! We'll talk about this later." Nicole said as she held Tod where he was. Reluctant to follow orders but pleased with her show of defiance Anna turned and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Once in the safety of her room Anna let the rage wash over her. She kicked off her heals and paced. Words of hatred and violence shot through her head driving her to a point of submission. She dropped to the carpet and lifter her skirt revealing the series of scars on her inner thighs. This was how she channeled the fury that filled her from time to time. She retrieved a razorblade and a lighter from under the bed and proceeded to sterilize the razor. Then she lowered her hand and cut into her flesh. The pain dulled the rage and she felt like she could breathe again.

 **Undisclosed Location off the Grid**

Amanda Waller drummed her fingers on the desk she was occupying, mulling over the file before her. She was shamed. The damned clown destroyed her pet project when he blew her prison open and let a bunch of the inmates out. Besides that, people had started asking questions. She had no choice but to depend on the billionaire bat to clean up her mess. She hated being dependent on a man. Especially one that was richer than God and patronizing as all hell. She also hated the clown for getting in her way. Unfortunately for them both, Amanda Waller was not a woman who stayed down for long.

Laid out in front of her was the ace she just replenished up her sleeve. She'd get the bastards back for taking her power from her and she wouldn't get blamed for it. All she'd need to do is drop this folder in the right place at the right time. She looked at the girl in the photos. An angry little thing according to her record. Her file said she was known for starting fights and finishing them. Sometimes with more brutality than what they expected from a 15 year old. She even bit a chunk out of one kid's cheek because he allegedly tried to grope her. She was pretty enough; very skinny, long honey brown hair, blue eyes that looked as cold as ice. There seemed to be an improvement 2 years ago but it was short lived. But the girl was smart, genius level smart with an IQ of 170. Even still, she was on her last leg in the school she attended and Amanda guessed that leg was already starting to give. If she changed homes, Amanda could loose track of her and she wasn't going to let that happen. She closed the folder and stood from her chair.

A young blond stood and handed Amanda her coat. "I need a chopper to bring me to Gotham immediately. Get it on the roof now. And get ahold of Flag I'll need him in Gotham as well." The blond nodded and Amanda stepped into the elevator. The chopper was on the roof by the time she stepped onto the helipad. "Anyone get ahold of Flag?" She asked the pilot. "They did Ma' me, he's on his way to base now."

As they took off Amanda smiled slightly at the shit storm she was about to unleash. The bat and the clown already hated each other but what she held in her hands would force them to finish each other once and for all. In the end, one of them would be out of business for good and the other would be broken and easy to finish off with the help of her revived pet project Task Force X. "Let the games begin."

 _ **I hope you all liked the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **A fun fact, I in fact have dyslexia. The part where everyone said Anna wouldn't ever learn to read was something that actually happened to me in school. A big "Rock-On" to any other Dyslexies out there!**_

 _ **Please tell me what you guys think. Your reviews really help me continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

November 1st 2016

Gotham City

The sun rose over the tops of the buildings of the city turning everything a bright shade of orange. Harley opened her eyes and stretched feeling the hard muscled body of the man laying beside her. He was still out cold. Rare since he was an avid insomniac who stayed up most nights plotting their next adventure. But after a 30-hour fiesta of drinking, drugging and mayhem; even the worst of them would need a little hibernation. She covered him with the black silk sheet and excused herself to the bathroom.

After a hot shower she slipped on a gold satin romper and proceeded to set her hair in curlers. Once the curlers were done she skipped into the kitchen where she would make her Puddin breakfast in bed: waffles with maple syrup (ultimately more syrup than waffles), sausage, scrambled eggs, black coffee with a ton of sugar and 2 shots of Jack Daniels. As she readied the tray with a garnish of fresh parsley on the eggs she was struck by how thoughtful her man was for making sure the kitchen was so well stocked. He knew she loved playing around in the kitchen and doting on him by making his favorite treats like butterscotch cookies and lemon squares. He had a serious sweet tooth. When she caught a glimpse of her reflection in in microwave she was taken back to the vision of their normal life. Maybe this was as normal as they would ever get. The days when she would make him breakfast in bed with garnishes, and home made cookies. These little bits or normal were good enough for her. But some part of her was still nagging for one unanswered desire, a baby. She wanted to be a mother. Not just anyone's mother, she wanted to be a mother to a beautiful perfect baby given to her by her one true love.

If she wanted this though, she knew she had to be smart. He made it clear that children weren't part of their package. But she heard, not part of the package right now. Women had way of getting what they wanted from their men sooner or later and while he was the head of their house, she was the neck and the neck can turn the head any way she wants. Harley smiled to herself; she loved it when her favorite chick flicks were actually useful in real life.

Tray in hand, she walked back into the bedroom where her man started to wake.

"Something smells delicious," he said rolling over on to his back.

"Breakfast in bed baby,"

He scooted up and looked at the tray. "Ah, all my favorite hangover food. You are a goddess in the kitchen darling." He reached for one of the shot glasses and tossed it back. Then dug into the waffles adding even more syrup than was already there.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sweet tooth Puddin,"

"You know me Harley, I'm not happy till the waffle falls apart." He looked at her throat and noted the bruise from where he choked her. He reached out and lifted her chin to inspect them further.

"Sorry about that kid, you know I hate hurting you."

"I know you do Puddin. It was my fault I went too far. There's no need to bring up the past now."

He smiled, his silver teeth shining even in the low light. "That's why I love you Harley, you are the only woman in the world who can handle me. That's why I will never let you go."

"And I will never let you go." She leaned over the tray and kissed him.

He growled. "As much as I would love to toss this tray aside and bang your brains out, we have work to do."

She pouted, "Rain check?"

"You had better believe it, cause after all that time apart we have a lot of catching up to do." She leaned back taking the second shot of JD. Very slowly, she opened her mouth and took the circumference of the glass into her lips. Tilting her head back, the shot went right down her throat. She winked at him.

He clinched his teeth at the not so subtle reminder of her lack of a gag reflex. His eyes traveled up and down her body in that barely there little gold number. Goosebumps appeared on her skin from the shot and her nipples poked through the fabric. He was a hair away from saying _fuck it_ and pounding her into the mattress till there was a Harley shaped whole in damn thing when someone knocked on the door.

Again he growled but this time it wasn't a playful sexually charged growl. It was a: _someone's going to fucking die right now growl_. He tossed the covers off and stomped to the door not caring in the least that he was totally nude.

On the other side of the door Johnny Frost stood anxiously waiting for someone to open up. Their guys had gotten word that Waller, the cunt that Shanghaied Harley into her serves, was on the move and was set to recruit a very unlikely new candidate. Frost and Harley were the only people who knew about the Joker's past and Frost had a feeling this new recruit was much more than just a delinquent. There was something personal here. But he couldn't know for sure until he brought the information to the Boss.

The door opened and Frost jumped at the sight of Joker's junk.

"Frost, did you know you were interrupting breakfast?"

"Sorry boss but this couldn't wait. Um or it can wait till you put some pants on."

"Morning Johnny!" Harley yelled from inside the penthouse.

"Uh, good morning Harley." He said back not daring to look into the door and possible catch a glimpse of Harley in the same state of undress as the Joker. That would only end in one way and he really didn't want to die today.

"Unless you have the bat strung up like a Thanksgiving turkey, it can wait." He stated closing the door but Frost stopped him.

"Seriously boss, this is big."

The Joker groaned and grabbed something next to the door. He handed Frost a 12 gage shot gun shell and a sharpie. "Write your name on this will ya? If the news isn't as monumental as you say, well you know the drill."

Frost clinched his jaw and did as he was told. He was sure the news was in fact that big and he'd the shell would remain unused. He handed the shell back to the Joker. He inspected the shell, "5 minutes." And closed the door.

Exactly 5 minutes later Frost stood in the sitting room of the penthouse. Joker still didn't have any pants on but did take the trouble to put on a green satin robe. Harley, still with her hair in curlers, sat by his side with his arm draped around her shoulders, his fingertips lightly drawing circles on her arm.

Frost began. "Ok, I know this is a topic that can get me killed but you need to hear this so please reserve all desire to kill me for after I finish."

The Joker rolled his eyes and with his free hand motioned for Frost to get on with it.

"So, here it goes. It looks like Waller is building a new team and has been spending a lot of time tracking down one particular recruit. A teenage girl living somewhere out in the burbs."

"Johnny boy, that shell if looking mighty tempting right now. Get to the point."

"An orphan girl, who turned 16 on devil's night. It's been exactly that long since what happened to Jean and the baby. Boss are you sure your kid died all those years ago?"

The Joker went still with rage. The blood rushed through his body at the speed of sound sending a tick behind his left eye. Did this dumb mother fucker really think he was going to come into this home and bring up the rawest nerve in the Joker's entire being? He was more than toast he was incinerated.

Instinctively Harley readied herself for an explosion. It was one thing when her lover was mad and moving around and yelling but when he went completely still it was time to duck and cover. He started squeezing her shoulder. "Um, Puddin, you're hurtin my arm."

He didn't say a word. Just stared at Frost with a look of pure venom that had the poor guy squirming in his seat.

"Boss, please, breath. You know I would never bring this up if I didn't have some kind of proof."

"Then may I suggest you show it before his growing urge to play operation on you is too much to hold back." Harley said. Joker's teeth clinched so tightly Harley could hear the metal start to bend.

"Ok, so this morning someone shot my window with what I though was an explosive. It turned out to be a canister with this file inside and a note addressed to Harley. He held out the file and note to the Joker but he didn't take them. Harley took them from Frost and read the note out loud.

 _ **H,**_

 _ **Hope freedom is all you and your boyfriend deserve. I'm still with the Squad working to get my daughter back. Thought you should know Waller is hunting again and your man might be interested in who she's after. After all, once a man becomes a father, he's never truly free.**_

 _ **Stay evil doll face,**_

 _ **Floyd**_

 _ **PS You better burn this shit after reading it.**_

Joker still hadn't moved. The file laid closed on the coffee table in front of him. He finally reached forward and took it. Inside the oak tag folder was a black and white photo of a young girl with his own face staring back at him. His same haunted eyes, same sharp features. She was his exact likeness with the exception of her mouth. Her lips were fuller, poutier than his. Only one other person he had ever met had a mouth that. _Jeanie_ , he said in his head. He abruptly stood up and walked away, the folder and all it's contents spilling out on the table.

"Where is he going?" Frost asked,

"The man cave, you may want to cover your ears sweetie."

The deafening sound of an assault rifle charging away occupied the penthouse. Both Frost and Harley covered their ears, as the sound on Joker's screaming was some how louder than the shots he was firing. The sound died down just long enough for him to reload and start firing again. This went on for 20 minutes before the Joker emerged from the so-called _man cave_ still in a rage. He marched passed Harley and grabbed Frost's head in both of his hands, his thumbs dangerously close to Frost's eyeballs.

"I swear Frost, that folder had better have more in it than a pretty picture. Where is she?!" He screamed.

"The folder doesn't say, it just has a list of previous foster homes she stayed in."

"What's her name?!"

"It said her name is Anna,"

"Anna what?!"

"Boss, I don't know..." the Joker was squeezing Frost's head between his hands.

"Kerry! It says her name is Anna Kerry!" Harley said.

Joker let go of Frost's head and started breathing heavily through his nose. "Harley, darling, does it say where she is now?"

"No Puddin, it just lists the old homes she was living in. She was transferred from the last one 3 years ago."

"They, they changed her last name. The cops told me they both died. Why would they do that?" He looked around the room bewildered. "Here's what we are going to do. We are going to track down every doctor, every nurse, every cop, every social worker, every fucking janitor that was in the hospital that night and we are going to find out exactly what happened and god help everyone if this all turns out to be a giant hoax. Pack it up team, we're going for a ride."

 _ **Hey folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a whole sick twisted story in mind with a lot of twists and turns and I cant wait to get them all down!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you all think?**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **~SL**_


	3. Chapter 3

November 30th 2000

Gotham General Hospital NICU

Doctor David Thurman cradled the baby girl in his arms who he named Anna after his grandmother. He rocked her in the wooden rocking chair next to the incubator where she spent most of her time careful not to dislodge any of the tubs that were still being used to help her breathe and eat. She was still under weight but every day she got stronger and stronger. Her oxygen dependency was almost to the point where she wouldn't need the tubes anymore.

There were only a few days left till the adoption would be finalized and once she was cleared he could finally bring her home. He and his wife had wanted a child for so long but all their attempts had been in vain. It felt like fate that this beautiful little blue-eyed girl came into their lives the way she did. She was the answer to their prayers. After all, her birth mother did ask him directly to save her before she passed away. He swore then and there that he would do just that. After the difficulties during her birth all the experts at Gotham General said little Anna could have any number of health issues basically guaranteeing she would never be adopted by anyone, anyone except Dr. and Mrs. Thurman. When he came home that morning and told his wife about little Anna, showing her the picture of her he'd taken with his cell phone, she started to cry, "That's her, that's our baby." The couple began the process of adoption the next day.

They would see to it that she received the best medical care, private tutors, attended the best schools for whatever learning disability she may show. With any luck, she would have none at all and could live a normal healthy life as an educated young woman who grew up in a wealthy family that loved her just as much as if she was born from them. Dr. Thurman was already picturing things like Christmases, Halloween themed birthday parties and family vacations. He imagined teaching her how to ride a bike in the park and her first day of school. She would be daddy's little girl.

A cold breeze swept through the room. Thurman looked up to see the infamous Batman standing before him. He froze in terror holding Anna tighter against him. "Please don't hurt my daughter." He whispered.

"I'm not here to hurt her or you Dr. Thurman. I'm here to help her."

"Why would she need your help?"

Batman took a step towards them. "If her real father finds her she will need all the help she can get."

"What are you talking about? I hired private investigators; they all said he was killed. She has no other family."

"They were right Joseph Kerr was killed. The man he became after that is far more sinister than a failed standup comedian."

"You're not making any sense."

"Dr. Thurman, Joseph Kerr now goes by the name the Joker. He thinks his child died with her mother. If he were to ever find out she lived that little girl's life would be ruined."

"The Joker? You mean the guy from the papers? Are you sure?"

"I ran a DNA test from a blood sample the hospital lab took from her with some blood found from a crime scene where the Joker was shot in the arm last week. There is no doubt he's her father."

"My wife and I are adopting her, we'll never let her find out. I'll transfer hospitals if I have to. I know people in Metropolis, Middle City. We can go anywhere."

"And if he goes after the doctors who looked after his wife? He will find you and then find her."

"What are you suggesting we do?"

"I know a home for children upstate, I can falsify her records and make it look as though she died along with her mother. If he looks into their deaths everything will lead to that conclusion. She'll be safe."

"But her health? Her birth was traumatic. She could have brain damage, heart conditions, organ failures. They wont know how to look after her. No one will adopt a baby with disabilities. She'll just bounce around from home to home. God knows what could happen to her."

"At least she'll have a life. If the Joker finds out she's alive, she'll have an eternal target on her back. That isn't even acknowledging the damage she will endure being raised by that maniac."

"But my wife and I, we love her. We already have her room ready for her, and a college fund. She's our baby."

Batman waited a moment before finishing the conversation. "If you truly love her, you will see that this is what's best for her. With you, he could track her down and kill her thinking he'd be getting revenge for you killing his child. My way, she won't have an ideal life but she'll have a life where she won't have to live in fear every day. A father does what's best for his child even if it means letting her go."

Just like that Batman was gone. Dr. Thurman looked at the sleeping angel in his arms and started crying. Batman was right. With the Joker as her birth father she'd never be safe with them. He repeatedly kissed her little head savoring every last moment before he laid her back in the incubator, knowing he would never see her again.

 **November 4** **th** **2016**

 **Metropolis**

"Dr. Thurman?" a deep voice called to him in a singsong style. "Paging Dr. David Thurman?" The voice continued. Thurman slowly regained consciousness. The throbbing in his head growing with every passing second as he became aware of his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he tried to move but couldn't. He realized he was tied to a chair. Last he remembered he was in his office at Ellsworth Memorial Hospital in downtown Metropolis finishing up some paperwork. After that he couldn't remember but the pain in his head told him he'd been knocked out. The room was dark and smelled like mold. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me a story." The Joker came from behind Thurman and sat on his lap. "Devil's night, 16 years ago. You were overlooking the ER night shift at Gotham General. A young pregnant woman was rushed in after being electrocuted. What happened to her and her child Doc?"

"You?"

"Yes, me! Judging by your look of concentrated fear and loathing I'm going to guess you know exactly why I'm here."

"I'm not telling you a thing!"

"Which in turn tells me everything! Your declaration to not tell me what I want to know means you _do_ know exactly what I want to know. Thus saving all of us a ton of time. And don't hold out any hope of an extra terrestrial rescue. I have him busy on the other side of town where your former place of work is going up in smoke as we speak."

Thurman said nothing.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we doc?" He reached into the breast pocket of his flashy suit and took out a cell phone. "I love technology don't you?" He turned the phone so Thurman could see the picture on the screen. It was a picture of Thurman's ex wife Lisa, she was also tied to a chair, a pink ball gag was in her mouth and the chair she was tied to was suspended over the ledge of their old apartment back in Gotham. The apartment was 25 floors up and Lisa was dangling over nothing but air. In the top corner of the pickute was a perky blond holding some sort of torch who looked too be happily taking a selfie next to his horrified ex.

"Lisa! You son of a bitch!"

"Great you catch on quick. You see the little blond holding a blowtorch there. That's my girl. It'll take approximately 35 seconds for that torch to burn through the rope that's keeping Lisa from a lesson in gravity. Tell me what you know about my daughter or my lady drops your lady."

Thurman sobbed, " What are you going to do to Anna?"

"I'm going to do what any parent whose child was stolen from him would do. I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"Swear to me you wont harm her!"

"Not that this is any business of yours but yes I swear. I could never harm my own flesh and blood."

"It's more my business that you know. I should have been her father! My wife and I we wanted to adopt her. We spent every free moment with her in the NICU; holding her, singing to her, making sure she bonded with us. I'd finish my shifts and come right to her room and read her stories. We were days away from bringing her home. But then…"

"Then what Doc, Time's a waistin!" Envy over the time Thurman spent with his child burned a hole right through him.

"The Batman, he made me give her up. He knew you'd come for her sooner or later and I'd be the first place you'd look. He said he'd take her some place up north and hide her. I never saw her again."

"How did he know I was her father?"

"I have no idea. He just showed up and ruined my life. I lied to my wife and told her that Anna died. She was heart broken! Our marriage fell apart after that. Please, don't hurt Lisa? I know she can't stand me but I still love her. I never stopped loving her."

"Are you the one who named her Anna?"

Thurman nodded. "It was my grandmother's name."

The Joker got off Thurman's lap and turned away. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. It was true, all of it. His daughter was alive and out there in the world somewhere, alone. Being raised by a multitude of strangers. He wiped his eyes and looked back at Thurman. A new form of hate grew inside of him. This parasite held her. He got to see what she looked like as a baby. Something the Joker would never get to see. He should be grateful that for a time Anna was in a such loving hands but he wasn't. He was covetous beyond all reason.

"A little advice for you Doc, next time you wanna adopt an orphan, make sure she's really an orphan." He pulled a gold and black gun from his waste, pointed the barrel at Thurman and shot him right between the eyes. He took out his phone again and called Harley "Time to cut the cord baby, daddy's coming home."

"You got it Mista J, Bye Lisa! Have a nice trip!" Lisa's screams grew more and more faint as she fell off the building. "What did the doc say?"

"It's no hoax Harley girl. My kid had been alive all this time and you're never gonna believe this. The Bat is who hid her away."

"Are you serious?"

"As AIDS."

"Fucking rat with wings. Don't worry Puddin, we are so gonna make the rat bastard pay for this."

"Oh yes but first we need to find Anna. Our girl is out there somewhere and she need us to find her before the wicked bitch of the west does."

"We will. There's no way she's gonna end up in that cunt's claws. By the way, I got a little something for you. Something I think you're really going to like."

"I can't wait to see it, how about you show me over dinner tonight? And light some candles, I have something special for you too."

"Perfect! I'll make your favorite! Love you!"

"Love you more." He hung up the phone and walked out of the dingy basement and into his newly replenished purple Lamborghini. He was one step closer to finding his little girl. But first he needed to make some changes at home. He couldn't bring his daughter into a household where he was living in sin with his best girl. He may be Gotham's King of Crime, that part would never change. But finding out he was a father put a few things into perspective. It was time to make an honest woman out of Harley Quinn.

 _ **May I just say that I'm addicted to writing this story! As you may have guessed, Joker is planning to pop a big question in the next chapter. But will she say yes?...**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far!**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **~SL**_


	4. Chapter 4

**November 4** **th** **2016**

 **Gotham City,**

 **The Narrow's**

Anna adjusted the backpack she carried as she navigated the streets of the Narrows. Her black converse sneakers were already soaked through since she'd given up dodging the puddles but she didn't care, she was free! She finally did it, she ran away for good. Sure she'd run away plenty of times before but those were attempts to see if her fosters really cared about her. They never did, they'd send the police after her and she would be transferred somewhere else. All she wanted back then was for someone to love her. To worry about her safety. To care if she was cold or hungry or hurt. But she learned the hard way that when you belong to no one, on one cares.

All that was over now because Anna was free. She just needed to keep out of trouble for 2 years then she'd be a legal adult and no one could tell her what to do again. But first she needed money. Her ripped black jeans were getting uncomfortable from the damp. It had been raining off and on all day and she needed a place to dry up and sleep. It would be dark soon and even she wasn't crazy enough to wander the city at night. Finally she arrived at her destination _Rags 'n' Tatters_ pawnshop. She hit the buzzer and was let in after a moment. A chubby Jewish man with a wiry mustache sat behind thick bulletproof glass. Anna opened her bag and took out some of the jewelry she'd stolen from her foster mother's bedroom. As she saw it the jewelry belonged to her anyway since Nicole had bought it with the money she got for fostering Anna. Money she never actually spent on Anna.

She put 3 rings and a set of diamond earrings on the sliding tray figuring that would be enough to buy a room for the night. The man looked at the jewelry then at Anna, "You steal these kid?"

"No Sir, They used to belong to my mom. She's dead now." It was only partly a lie. Her mother was really dead, and the jewelry did belong to a mother of some sort.

"You buying drugs with his money?"

She shook her head, time to play Oliver Twist. "Just trying to buy some food and a place to stay. I couldn't take it at the home anymore. The things the do there, it just aint right and no one cares about you when you got no family. Please Sir, don't turn me in?" She made her eyes tear. The story she told the old man was true, only a few details were smudged.

The old man sighed, "What's your name kid?"

"Anna Ke…stenbaum." She remembered the last name from a JAP girl in school who was a total bitch. Firstly she knew better than to give her real last name. Second, she hoped the guy might be willing to help her if he though she was one of his kind."

"That German?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, Yetta fled from the Nazi's during WWII." She remembered the term Yetta from reruns of _the Nanny._

He bought her act hook line and sinker. Then he did something she didn't expect. He slid the jewelry back "I aint taking you dead mothers jewelry kid." He counted out 5 one hundred dollar bills and slid them under the glass.

Anna was shocked. "Thanks Mister!"

"That aint a gift kid it's a loan. Go to the youth Hostel on Sutton and ask for Saul. Tell him Jerzy sent you. He'll make sure you get a hot meal and a bed. Then tomorrow you come here at 10am and be ready to work."

Wow money, food, a bed and a job? This went even better than she thought. "Yes Sir! Thank you so much um, boss?"

"You call me uncle Gerry, if anyone asks you're my niece. That'll keep the law away. Now get outta here, I'll see you tomorrow Hana" He winked at her. She smiled and walked out the door. She knew better than to allow herself to think he really cared. If she didn't pretend she was Jewish he probably would have taken the jewelry and ripped her off on the value or just kicked her out on her ass. It had nothing to do with him being Jewish and she wasn't anti Semitic or anything. But he was a business man and that's just how people were. If you didn't belong to them, they screwed you didn't matter if they were Jews, Muslims, Scientologists or Hare Krishna. No once really cared so she wouldn't either. She'd work for the old man till she paid off the loan and saved enough money to move on. They wouldn't owe each other a thing. But at least for now things were looking up.

 **November 4** **th** **2016**

 **Gotham City**

 **The Joker's Penthouse**

Harley was putting the finishing touches on her romantic dinner of porterhouse steaks with roasted potato's and steamed veggies. She knew the trek from Metropolis would give her plenty of time to cook and make things look nice but she was starting to worry. He should have been home at least an hour ago. She decided to push the worry away and focus on making the perfect romantic dinner. No need wasting her energy when it didn't need wasting. Everything needed to be perfect.

During her girly time with Lisa she discovered something she was positive her Puddin would love to see. Apparently Dr. and ex Mrs. Thurman was planning on adopting baby Anna. Not only that but when their relationship hit the bricks, the ex Mrs. Thurman never threw away any of Anna's things, Including a baby album with pictures they'd taken of her in the hospital. Harley inspected the album one more time making sure she cut out all the faces of the Thurman's from the pictures. Her man was a jealous one and she figured he would only get upset if he saw their faces next to his long lost baby girl. As she inspected the album she couldn't help the warm feeling she felt when she looked at the baby. She wished she could hold her and smell her little tennis ball head. Then it hit her, in a weird way, Anna was kind of her stepdaughter. She and the Joker weren't married or anything but they couldn't see the future without each other and were committed to one another _till death do they part_. He had gone through hell and back to rescue her from Waller twice! Most guys would have just walked away and never looked back; but not her Puddin.

What was marriage anyway? A piece of paper from a judge or a priest saying these two people is stuck with each other for life? And that piece of paper could be totally thrown out if the couple ever got sick of each other. What was the point? What they had together was worth more than any bullshit government sanctioned dead tree.

As for Anna, she was 16. They had no idea what her life had been like but She definitely needed a mother figure as well as a father. Harley promised to be the best kind of step mom ever! She would take Anna shopping, help her get away with bending the rules once in a while. Talk to her about boys, or girls depending on her preference, no judgment. She wanted them to be best friends. Anna would be the daughter she never had.

Harley heard the ping of their private elevator and ran to hide the album. It was a surprise after all and she wanted to bring it out at the right time.

The Joker stepped out of the elevator and onto the multi colored wood floor of his foyer and inhaled. "God! I missed that smell!" he shouted. Harley totally got off on the domestics and he totally got off on her getting off on them. It was great having a woman to take care of him. It would also be great to have her help take care of Anna, After all what the hell did he know about teenage girls? He doubted waterboarding was suitable punishment for breaking curfew. But Harley would know exactly what to do. She was his soul mate. He knew the moment he first laid eyes on her back in Arkham that she was the one.

 _The Joker stared at the corner of his cell rocking back and forth on the rickety cot these medical Muppets called a bed. The whole place stunk like piss and shit since hardly anyone came to clean up after the criminally insane. He was condemned to isolation until they could drum up another head shirker brave enough to take his case since he'd driven the last one to a Roman bleed out. 'Harvard educated weeney.' He thought to himself_

 _That was when he heard a new sound over the screams of the other inmates. A 'click clack, click clack' that was getting louder then stopped right in front of his bulletproof cage. The sound of metal grinding against metal was next then a light thump. He hadn't turned around but he was getting tempted to take a peak at that was happening._

" _Hello Mr. Doe," said the voice of an angel. He turned his head so quickly he heard something in his neck pop._

" _What are you?" he asked in wonder. Sitting in a rusty folding chair on the other side of the glass was a wet dream in a doctor coat. She looked like Marilyn Monroe and Traci Lords had a baby. Top it off with the black- rimmed glasses and red button down shirt that was only slightly too open for a professional dress code and he was amazed he didn't nut his pants like a 5_ _th_ _grader then and there._

" _I'm you new psychiatrist, Dr. Quinzel." He could smell her perfume through the air holes in the glass, she smelled like vanilla. For the first time in years he felt… nervous talking to a girl. He'd been in this hellhole way too long. He didn't know what to say._

" _They didn't bring me my meds today." Fuck! Really? That's the best you could come up with? He chastised himself for his lack of game._

" _That's because I told them not too. I'd like to work with you sans medication for a while then see for myself what the best route would be. I'd also like to get to know the real you, not the doped up version."_

" _You look a little young to take a loon like me on, what happened, you loose a bet?"_

 _She smiled. "Actually I requested you personally. You were a key study in my dissertation and when I was given a position here I couldn't pass up the opportunity."_

" _Did they inform you of how the position became available?"_

" _They did, Dr. Armstrong committed suicide."_

" _He couldn't take the blood and gore that comes with me. The stories I told him…" He started making a clicking sound with his tongue and stood to his full height. The he held his hands up and placed them on the glass looking down at her. "The blood was too much. He told me when he went to sleep at night all he saw was blood. So I recommended he take a nice hot bath and let the blood run free. That then the dreams would stop. You really think you can do better than him?" He tilted his head to the side not blinking once._

 _Dr. Quinzel didn't falter on bit. "Women see much more blood than men do Mr. Doe. If blood is the worst you've got then I think I've been up for the challenge since I was 11."_

 _He nearly swooned. This cat had claws and she would be with him for an hour every day. But this Mr. Doe crap had to go right now. "Ok Kitten, I approve. But before we go any further, no more Mr. Doe," he locked his jaw and twitched as the name they'd forced upon him._

" _Hospital policy, Mr. Doe." He bared his teeth at that abysmal name. "But, if you give me your real name, calling you Mr. Doe would just be rude."_

" _They gave me that name because they want to break me. But you don't want to break me. You want to help me, don't you?"_

 _She thought for a moment "That's correct, but I will not call you by that other name."_

 _Now they were getting somewhere, "How about a compromise? They have me listed as John Doe, I prefer the Joker. So how about you just call me 'J'? That way everyone is happy."_

 _She nodded, "Alright then, Mr. J it is."_

He grinned at the memory of how they first met. Who would have thought that 3 years later they'd be where they are now. She ran from the kitchen and into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You're home! I was starting to get worried!"

"No worries kitten, daddy had to stop and pick something up for his best girl."

"You're the best Puddin, but first dinner, it's already on the table."

She pulled him into the dining room and he showered her with praise over the meal she made. As they ate they filled each other in on everything they'd learned about Anna. Harley had studied every detail of her file and suggested they track down the social worker responsible for her case. It would save a lot of time rather than hunting the different foster homes she'd stayed in. He agreed to her idea and she excused herself to get his surprise.

"I knew it was really hard for you to see her almost all grown up in that first picture so I thought this would be nice." She reentered the dining room with something pink and plush behind her back. "The ex Mrs. Thurman saved this for you." she handed him the baby album.

The Joker was stunned. Hours ago he'd been depressed that he would never know what Anna looked like as a baby. Now he held dozens of photos of her first month on earth. She had been so small and weak. The first pictures he could hardly see her under the number of tubes she was attached to. There had even been cotton pads taped over her eyes. But as the pictures progressed the tubes lessened. There were little notes with how much she weighed and how long she was. One note said _'Anna opens her eyes for the first time!'_

There she was, his daughter with Jeanie, and his Harley rescued the baby album from the woman you dared to think herself Anna's mother. He also noted Harley had cut out the Thurman's faces. The woman really did think of everything. It made what he did next so much easier.

"Stay here Harley, I need to do something really quick."

He excused himself to the sound system in the sitting room where he played Billie Holiday's 'I'll be seeing you.' Then returned and took both her hands in him.

"Baby, what you did for me with this album is more than anyone in this world would do for me and I was a fool not doing this the moment I broke you out of prison. We are one in the same harley. I can't and won't live without you by my side. You are the light of my life, the sugar in my coffee, the Adrian to my Rocky…" Then he shocked her more than he had when he fried her brain 2 and a half years ago back in Arkham. He got down on one knee and took a little black box from his pocket. Inside the box was a rose gold ring with a huge black diamond in the shape of a heart. The heart had 2 slightly smaller round black diamonds on both sides and under it was a row of tiny black diamonds that framed the whole ring. The pinkish gold metal swirled in a vintage design that made the ring look more like a piece of art than a piece of jewelry.

"Puddin…" Harley's voice was just above a whisper. Was this really happening?

"Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn, love of my life, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she squealed and bounced her legs like a maniac. As he slipped the ring on her finger all the patronization she made against the institute of marriage totally went out the window.

"Oh my God! This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!"

"I passed by Harry Winston and knew you had to have it."

"You bought me a Harry Winston ring?"

"Bought, smashed the window with a hammer, same difference sugar."

"Baby that makes it even more special! When do you think we can do this? I mean, with everything going on with finding Anna I would hate for our wedding to get in the way of that. I know what finding her means to you."

"Which is why I was thinking we'd do it tomorrow night and once we find Anna I promise to take you on one hell of a honeymoon. I wanna find my daughter and introduce her to her step mother, not her dad's girlfriend. Waddaya say kid?"

"I say lets do it!"

 _ **Hey people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **As you can see Anna might just be a chip off the old block with her manipulation of the Pawn shop guy. 10 points to anyone who knows who he is without using Google! That would be cheeting!**_

 _ **Coming up will be a whole bunch of drama when Joker discovers his daughter is now off the grid. Please keep reading and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_

 _ **~SL**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING! Very vulgar language and** **illegal activities below!**_

 **November 5** **th** **2016**

 **The Sutton Place Youth Hostel**

 **Gotham City**

 **6:01am**

Anna woke up to shouting. Two of her new neighbors were at each other's throats just outside her door. She was amazed she spelt so well considering her chronic insomnia. But last night she totally fell out. The room she was given was an 8' by 10' shoebox that was furnished with a bed, desk, desk chair, an old tube radio and a vintage looking armchair with a view of the brick wall from the building next door. There was only a 9' gap between her window and the wall. Regardless of what anyone from the outside might think, she loved it this room. It was the first place that was hers.

There was more ruckus in the hallway. Getting out of bed she reached for her homemade nun chucks she'd slept with under her pillow. Chucks in hand, Anna carefully opened her door to see what was going on.

"I swear to God Jorge! Give me back my watch or I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Fuck off bitch! I never touched your fucking knockoff watch."

"Then what's that on your wrist princess?"

Jorge looked at his wrist casually. "Gift from my honey."

"Oh please, like anyone you bang can afford an Omega? You took it off my desk when I went to the bathroom!"

"Bitch what are you gonna do about it? Jorge reached behind his back for a knife Anna could see clipped there.

Anna stepped out of her room wearing a t-shirt and plaid boxers. "Hey asshole?" they both turned. "Be nice and give the lady back her watch." Benny was tall and skinny with light brown skin and platinum blond hair. He was also incredibly gay.

"Mind your own business _puta"_

"You dweeb's woke me up and I got work in a few hours so it is my business _pendejo_." She knew a number of Spanish insults from a foster brother she had last year.

"You got a mouth on you bitch, how about I stuff it for you?" Jorge grabbed his crotch and took a step towards Anna. Ok maybe he was sexually fluid or whatever the term her generation used this month. She really didn't care.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll show you mine and you show me yours." Anna started twirling her chucks with ease at medium speed. Then she sped up swinging then around her back over her head. She looked like she had been training with them since she could hold a stick. When she stopped she looked Jorge in the eye and dared him.

"Come on _guapo_ , show me what you got."

"Oh fuck that, here's your damn watch Jen." He unclipped the watch and gave it back to Jen. Then walked down the hall and out of sight.

Jen was a skinny blond with incredible curly hair and big blue eyes. She had that forever tween look where she could pass for either 25 or 12. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Anna went to go back to her room but Jen stopped her.

"Hey wait, what time you got work?" she asked

"10 why?"

"That's in 4 hours, wanna smoke a fatty? My thank you for scaring the piss out of Jorge."

Anna thought for a moment. She didn't want her 'Uncle Gerry' to smell pot on her but if she was totally going to shower before going to work and she was up a whole hour before her alarm was set to go off. "Why not."

Jen nodded to Anna's door, "Lock that if you got anything you don't want stolen."

Anna looked ambivalent, "I got nothing worth taking."

"Doesn't matter, twats like Whore-gay will take it anyway if you keep that shit open."

Anna heeded Jen's advice and went to lock her door with the key Saul gave her last night; she also brought the nun chucks with her.

The girls went into Jen's room that was 2 doors down from Anna's. Jen closed and locked the door behind them. Anna looked around. Jen's room was the same size as her own but it was obvious Jen had been living here longer. "Saul doesn't mind you smoking weed in here?"

"Shoot girl I sell it to him. It's why my rent is so cheap. He's got glaucoma and the city hasn't passed the medical Mary Jane law yet. So where'd you learn all that ninja shit?"

"3 foster dads ago. Dude was obsessed with Bruce Lee movies."

"Ah a system refugee, you just age out?"

"Ya, my birthday was a few days ago." Anna half lied again.

Jen took a big hit off the blunt and passed it to Anna. "Welcome to the real world baby ninja. I ran away from my last group home when I was 17, been working the morally questionable circuit ever since."

"The morally what?" Anna took a hit and passed it back.

"You know, the degenerate corporate latter?"

Anna still had no idea what this chick was talking about.

I'll explain, I started turning tricks soon as I got out of the group home then I made a friend who taught me how to pick pockets and became a pincher. After one mark busted me and beat me pretty bad Saul helped me out with a place to stay and I started selling substances instead of skin."

"I see, what's the next step? Supplier?"

"No next is drug mule, international drug mule, drug supplier, some rich bad guy's temptation, same rich bad guy's main squeeze, then lastly his baby mama and his replacement at the table after you kill him in his sleep."

"Right, I know we just met but I'm seriously tempted to point out how many fucked up things you managed to cram into that explanation. "

Jen coughed and laughed at the same time passing the blunt back to Anna. "Oh that's it! We have to be friends now!"

"I'm not good at friends," Anna said candidly.

"That's ok," Jen held her pointer finger to her temple and spoke like a doctor, "Borderline personality disorder paired with addictive tendencies and abandonment issues. You?"

Anna hesitated. She's memorized her diagnosis when she was 7 but was she really discussing this stuff with a total stranger who might be just as fucked up as she was? _Why the hell not?_ "Antisocial personality disorder, Narcissism, Insomnia and intermittent explosive disorder. I'm also dyslexic so, don't ever ask me how to spell anything for you."

Mildly stunned Jen asked, "IED? You get black outs?"

Anna looked down, she didn't like talking about the times she lost it. She'd always been terrified when she heard the details of what she did when she went dark. She could never consciously remember what happened but sometimes she had dreams about what happened and would wake up screaming. She hadn't had a nightmare in weeks and she was hoping her accumulated Xanax script would last till she could het an off the books hook up. In her nightmares she was this completely different, animalistic person. She committed acts of savagery you would only see in movies. Whoever it was that drove her body in those moments was like a mad dog that took over from time to time then went back to sleep then it had it's fill. _Dexter Morgan_ called it his _Dark Passenger_. "It happens, when I got really stressed or angry."

Jen nodded understanding exactly what Anna had gone through. "So, we're both masters at scarring people away. You bleed them and I smother them. Sounds like a match made in haven."

"Or hell," Anna was surprised that she actually liked Jen. They were both products of the system and were both hopelessly fucked in the head. Anna sunk into Jen's vintage style armchair briefly wondering if all the rooms were fitted with their own old as shit armchair. The girls passed the blunt back and forth till there was nothing left. As they talked they each started feeling much lighter than earlier.

"Who do you sell for? That shit made me giggly!" Anna asked laughing almost uncontrollably.

Jen was in the same state of giggle laying on her twin bed as she answered. "The main man himself Ninja! The King Clown of Gotham!"

All of Anna's giggling came to a halt. "You work for the Joker?"

"Well, he's kind of my boss's, boss's, boss but ya,"

"You ever meet him?" Anna was fascinated now. She'd read about the Joker and seen him on the news all her life. The man was a legend. Jen's affiliation couldn't be cooler if she worked for some Hollywood movie star.

"Not officially, I saw him once or twice at my supplier's place but that's about it. He's super intimidating! He doesn't even have to look at you. Just knowing he's in the same general area as you makes you fear for your fucking existence."

"Fuck Jen, you just became the coolest person I know."

"Aw, thank you darlin! Tell you what, what are you up to after work?"

"Nothing I guess, why?"

"How about I pick you up after and you come hang with me while I make my rounds. Just make sure you bring the broom handles, I could use a little protection while I sell. If we do good I'll cut you in at the end of the night."

Anna wasn't totally sure about this. She was supposed to be staying out of trouble. But in the end, she wouldn't actually be selling anything. Just making sure her new friend didn't get hurt on the job and making some money while she was at it.. As long as she didn't have anything on her she should be ok right? "Ya, sure."

"Excellent! Where do you work?"

"Rags 'n' Tatters pawn shop."

"Uh you're working for Jerzy?"

"Ya, why?"

"Nothing, he just doesn't like me very much. He knows what I do and that his buddy buys from me but doesn't give me too much of a hard time since he knows the pot helps with Saul's pain. I'll meet you around the block from his place by the bodega. If Jerzy sees you with me he'll fire your ass for sure."

"Point taken. I better go get ready."

"See you at sun down Ninja!"

"It's Anna by the way."

"Eh, I'm gonna call you Ninja."

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed "Whatever Blondie. See ya tonight." She left the room and went back to her own to grab her shower stuff and a change of clothes.

She was in front of Rags 'n' Tatters by 9:45. Uncle Gerry was surprised to see her there 15 minuets early. First thing he did after letting her behind the security door was hand her a dust rag and a spray bottle of liquid cleaner.

"Start in the front and work your way to the back, you dust everything you see dust. When you finish you can go. Don't take anything that don't belong to you. If you do I'll know and I'll send the cops after you. Trust me you'll get caught. Every day you work I pay $35, $10 will go to your loan so you take home $25. If you wanna put more towards your loan you let me know. You got a problem with these terms, give me back the money and pay for that room you slept in on your own. You got it?"

"Ya, got it." She had no problem with hard work, especially when it was keeping a descent roof over her head and people treated her with respect while she did it..

7 hours later Anna was starting to get dizzy. This morning she'd only had a protein bar from the box she's taken from Tod and Nicole's place and totally skipped lunch. All the dust inhalation wasn't helping either. It appeared _Rags 'n' Tatters_ hadn't been dusted since the Clinton Administration. She felt sick but it was done. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands and called out to the old man.

"Hey Uncle Gerry?" She called to the front of the shop. "I finished dusting!"

"Great, come up front!" He shouted back.

She smelled food and her stomach made a noise. "You rang?" She greeted the old man as she came to the workbench where Uncle Gerry was sitting.

"Sit," he told her.

"Why?" She asked back resentful of the dog like command.

He opened a paper delivery bag and took out something wrapped in foil and a large tub of soup. "Dinner. Matza ball soup and grilled cheese with tomatoes and kosher bacon."

"You bought me dinner?"

"You didn't eat lunch,"

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"If you did I wouldn't have done it."

"How did you know I like this food? Maybe I'm a vegan."

"You're not, I can spot the picky eaters, you eat anything. Now sit down and eat."

"I'm not going to put more on my loan old man."

Uncle Gerry looked at her seriously. "Considering, I have no idea where you came from or what kind of crappy hand life dealt you I'll look past you insulting my generosity. This has nothing to do with your loan. I noticed you didn't eat lunch and thought you might be hungry. You don't want it, more for me." He said matter-of-factly.

Anna still didn't sit. She wasn't used to people doing things for her. Then she smelled the food again and couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled out the stool Uncle Gerry had put out and dug in. The hot food going into her stomach was so good she couldn't help smiling thankfully at the old man. But before the warm feeling could take root the voice if reason stomped it out. _This doesn't mean a thing Anna, he just feels sorry for you. It just means you don't have to spend any of your cash stash on food tonight._

 **November 4** **th** **2016**

 **The Joker's Penthouse**

 **5:15pm**

"Where the fuck is Frost?!" Harley screamed as she paced. "I told him where to find the ring hours ago!" she was genuinely taking the term Bridzilla to new heights.

"Harls, everything will be fine. Frost will be here soon. He and his boys also had to get the priest and the cake." Ivy said as she steamed Harley's dress.

"It's getting too close and nothing is ready yet! I'm gonna vomit! Why the fuck did I think this could be done in 1 day?! My wedding is gonna suck!" Harley began to hyperventilate.

Ivy went to her friend and held her shoulders. " Harley! Harley listen to me, everything is going to be fine. It's your day remember? While I may detest your choice of groom, I have made it my mission to make sure this whole thing goes perfectly for you."

"Thanks Pammy, I couldn't have asked for a better maid of honor. I'm just freaking out. I've been dreaming of this day my whole time and I just want it to be perfect."

"Are you marrying the man of your dreams?" Ivy involuntarily locked her jaw considering the person she was talking about.

Harley's eyes softened. "I am, I know what you think about him but, my Puddin is the most intelligent, exciting, deep souled, adoring man I have every met. And he loves me. Oh my God! Ivy, I'm marrying him! It's actually happening!" Harley was her happy excited self again.

"You see? Everything is going to be perfect."

"Thanks Pammy. I couldn't do this without you."

"I'm glad to do it. But just so you know, I will never forgive that craven for not giving me time to throw you a bachelorette party."

"Oh be real bitch, like that man would ever be ok with me having a bachelorette party."

"It's tradition!" Ivy sang.

"It would have a body count!" Harley sang back.

Ivy groaned, "Moving on."

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"5:30pm we still have 4 hours till show time."

"4 hours? That's great! That's more than enough time to… FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Harley began her meltdown all over again.

Ivy was out of pep talks. Time for faze 2, "Ok hun? My I suggest a little herbal tranquilizer to take the edge off?"

"Fuck your hippy herbs! Xanax! A lot of it! Right the fuck now!"

And it was straight to faze 3. This was going to be a long 4 hours.

 **November 4** **th** **2016**

 **The Narrows**

 **5:45 PM**

Uncle Gerry locked the door behind Anna as she left. The old man lived just upstairs from the shop. As promised, Jen was waiting for Anna around the corner from the bodega.

"There she is." Jen said as she pushed herself off the tagged up wall. "Got the sticks?"

"Ya," Anna replied showing the chucks tucked into her studded belt.

"Awesome, whatever happens just go with it and you'll be fine. Got it?"

"Got it. Where are we going?"

"TQ Park then maybe midtown."

TQ Park was a known druggie hang out in the Narrows. Cops never really bothered with it since it was pretty much all bums and street punks. Nothing worth spending a ton of time on. The park was only a 10 min walk from the pawnshop. Anna was amazed they were approached so quickly. She studied how Jen passed the drugs into the mark's hands and took the payment in smooth hand gestures. She introduced Anna as her friend _Ninja_.

"Ninja?" One punk asked.

"Ya dude, I seen her fuck people up; crazy skills. So looser, you eyeing or buying? I don't cater to window shoppers."

She was starting to like her new street name. While they walked around the park and talked Jen would incorporated what sounded like little birdcalls into their conversation. Every time she did someone approached her to buy something. They'd been at the park for a while and it was starting to get dark.

"You are a kick ass little helper Ninja! Time for our union mandated cigarette break. Jen sat on a bench, pulled a pack of Newport's from her bag and took out 2 cigarettes offering one to Anna. Anna joined her new friend and puffed away. The menthol started giving her a head rush but she kind of liked it.

"Ready to hit midtown?" Jen asked.

"Sure, what happens there?"

"Line selling to the locals. Friday night is when the resident Gothamites party. Saturday is bridge and tunnel night and midtown is the epicenter of the elite party scene. We'll have to go home and change first of course."

Anna looked down at her shabby clothes. "I don't have anything that doesn't look like this."

"No worries, I'll lend you something and we'll divvy up what we made so far. Never carry more than you can afford to loose. Lets go." They tossed the butts to the already littered ground and headed back to the hostel to get glamorous.

 _ **It's Party Time for J &H and Anna, I mean Ninja and her new friend!**_

 _ **I was going to try and make what happens next with both teams all one chapter but there are too many cool things I want to include. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime tonight!**_

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Readers! Sorry for the delay but Thursday was my 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Wedding Anniversary and so I have been away from my computer for a bit. But! I did put together a nice long one for you all! In honor of the occasion, I decided to put Harley in my actual wedding dress for the story! ;P**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to my amazing husband! I love you Agapi Mu!**_

 **November 5** **th** **2016**

 **The Joker's Penthouse**

 **9:00PM**

Harley took one last look in the mirror making sure she looked perfect. Her dress was knee length, white and lacey with a sweetheart neckline and see through lace panels on the bodice. The poof of a bustle skirt that ended just above her kneecaps accentuated her tiny waist. For shoes she rocked a pair of Tiffany blue platform pumps with a setting of gold metal spikes on the toe. The dress of her dreams was a one of a kind Panina Tornai, She made a note to herself to send the nice people of Kleinfeld's Bridal Boutique a _Thank You_ basket for being so accommodating as she shopped with Ivy that morning. They had truly gone above and beyond tailoring the dress on the spot after to told them, very politely, how important it was that the dress be ready in 2 hours. Even held at gunpoint hardly anyone screamed or cried and she only had to shoot 3 sales ladies the entire time. They were truly people who know how to make a girl's dreams come true! The edgy style of the dress looked great with her pasty white skin and tattoos. Most brides looked terrible with their tats on display but not Harley and not in this dress. She went over the bridal list one more time:

 **Something Old** – The priceless vintage chandelier earrings she and the stolen from a Sotheby's auction on her first official date with the Joker. **Check!**

 **Something New** – Her birdcage veil she'd acquired just this afternoon. **Check!**

 **Something Borrowed** – The red rose hair clip she borrowed from Ivy that pinned half of her hair to the side. **Check!**

 **Something Blue** – Her adorable Tiffany blue pumps. **Check!**

In her hand was a bouquet if black orchids and red roses. She was ready! It would be great if her parents could be here and for her dad to give her away. But they were pleasantly liquefying in Boca with the rest of the old people and had disowned her when she became Harley Quinn. She made peace with their decision and knew she and her mother would have tried to kill each other over the planning arrangements. Ultimately she knew she was better off. She'd just have to send them a wedding announcement later. Maybe a family photo once they found Anna. They should know they were grandparents finally. In the mean time her dear friend Ivy would walk her down the isle.

Harley and Ivy opened the door of the master bedroom where they'd been dressing. Outside the door was path of long elegant candles that guided her way to the roof top terrace of their penthouse. Smashing Pumpkins _Ava Adore_ played through the sound system as they made their approach. Harley started tearing up, "He remembered our song Pammy!" Harley said.

 _It's you that I adore_

 _You'll always be my whore_

 _You'll be a mother to my child_

 _And a child to my heart_

 _We must never be apart_

 _We must never be apart_

She thought back to when he'd written the lyrics for her on a piece of toilet paper and stuffed it in her pocket the day he asked for her help breaking out of Arkham. At first she wasn't sure she could go through with getting him the machine gun he'd asked for, but when she found his little gift she knew he was worth the trouble she would get into. He was worth giving up her old life; it never made her happy anyway. He was worth dyeing for, worth living for, worth killing for.

Lovely girl you're the murder in my world

Dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die

Drinking mercury

To the mystery

Of all that you should ever leave behind

In time

Standing at the end of the path of candles was her dream come true. The Joker stood in a gold and black brocade suite, black satin shirt and black bowtie. Beside him was Johnny Frost who darned nothing but black Armani tonight. The Joker locked eyes with Harley and for him, the rest of the world melted away. She was stunning. Her red lips the same shade as the red rose in her hair. _Mine,_ was the only coherent thought he could process at that moment. _She's all mine, forever._ She got closer and any cold feet he may have had earlier in the day melted. She was his redemption and damnation all rolled up into one. She made him want to set the world on fire till there was only the two of them left standing on a pile of ashes. Now she would be his wife. He realized then that he wasn't marrying Harley because of Anna. He was marrying her because he couldn't live with out her.

And you'll always be my whore

'Cause you're the one that I adore

And I'll pull your crooked teeth

You'll be perfect just like me

In you I feel so dirty in you I crash cars

In you I feel so pretty in you I taste god

We must never be apart

They were face to face now. Only a few inches of air and her paper-thin veil separated them. The Joker couldn't take his eyes off his blushing bride. Harley hadn't even acknowledged the individual standing in front of them with a black pillowcase over his head and shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"You're up, Padre." The Joker said still with his eyes locked on Harley. Frost came up from behind and pulled the pillowcase off revealing the priest with a piece of duck tape over his mouth. Frost removed the tape and handed the Father his book. The cuffs on his hands clanked, as his hands shook. He looked around confused and frightened.

Frost clapped the priest's shoulder. "Relax Father, like I said earlier, you do your thing and you get to go back to the rectory with a nice donation for the collection box." He glanced back and forth from the bride and groom, crossed himself 3 times and began. "D-dearly beloved…"

Harley had been on a roller coaster of emotions all day and had been forcing back tears since she emerged from the bedroom all dolled up. But hearing the good father's words made holding them back nearly impossible. Some part of her never thought the day would come when a priest would give a traditional wedding service for her and her Puddin. The Padre got to the vows, "I was told the bride and groom have prepared some vows for one another?" The priest asked.

Harley went first. "Before I met you, my life was mundane to say the least. I only ever did what was expected of a nice WASP girl growing up in Brooklyn. Went to school, got good grades, became a Doctor. But something was always missing. I remember choosing mental health as my field because I though maybe if I studied what was lacking in the human psyche, I could find out what was lacking in me. That was until I met you. You brought out something from deep inside of my mind and my heart. You showed me how to live and more importantly how to love.

"I vow to always watch your 6, to always keep the guns loaded and the amo stocked. To make a home for you no matter where we live or hide out. To always lie for you to the cops and in court. Most of all I vow to spend the rest of my life loving you with everything there is in me and only to die when we are both ready to clock out on the same day."

Ivy sniffled. Frost looked in her direction and cocked an eyebrow as if asking _Really? You're crying?_ She rolled her eyes at him and mouthed _fuck you._

The look on the priest's face was incredulous. This was by far the most bazar situation in which he had ever been involved. He prayed he could make it out of this alive and tell the police but he guessed they wanted that in the end otherwise why would they offer him his freedom when it was over?

The Joker retrieved a piece of paper from his breast pocket, cleared his throat and spoke his vows. "It may by odd to begin my vows with a confession but odd has always been our style so why the hell not?" He paused and look at the priest, "Sorry Father," He cleared his throat again and continued. "During our time in Arkham, I was very dishonest with you. I preyed on your weaknesses and seduced you. When I knew I had you I convinced you to break me out so we could be together. But I had no intention of following through with it. That last moment when I asked if you would live for me, I was really cutting you loose. I knew you'd jump into that acid to prove yourself to me. I was relieved to be done with the charade when you gave in and began to plummet. But as I walked away a revelation hit me. The one I was being the most dishonest with was myself. I had fallen in love with you from the moment I first saw you. The thought you falling into that acid and never coming out, the fact that I would be living in a world where you didn't exist, I couldn't take another step and jumped in after you. I never told you this before for my own reasons but if we are going to do this, then I want it done right. No more secrets and no more lies.

"I vow to never keep anything from you again and to be the loving man you've seen in me from day 1. To never leave you behind and to always hold you as the Queen of my universe every day of my life. I am yours until my dyeing breath."

There was a moment of silence as the words spoken by the groom sunk in. The moment drew out and turned awkward. Everyone looked at the priest he shook as he realized this wasn't a horrible dream and he had more lined they were expecting him to deliver.

"Uh, D-do you H-Harleen Quinzell take the Joker to be…"

"NO!" he barked causing everyone to jump. "I said before, if we do this, we do it right." He explained more calmly. He then repeated what the priest just said, "Do you Harleen Quinzell, take…" He hesitated. Harley could see a tremor run through him and his left eye twitched just slightly. But this reaction wasn't from anger like it had been so many times before. This was more like something had emerged from within the darkest corner of his mind. The place where the most vulnerable skeletons hid. "… take Joseph… Kerr, for all that stuff."

Harley's tears fell freely now. He wanted to marry her as the man underneath the monster. She wanted to hold him and sooth the pain she knew he felt saying that name out loud. Something he had never done in all the time they had known each other. Even when he did talk about his life before, he never once said his former name. But he said it just now on their wedding day, the best day of their lives at this point.

 **November 5** **th** **, 2016**

 **Gotham City, Midtown**

 **11:00PM**

Back at the hostel Jen loaned Anna a pair of gold sparkly shorts, a black halter with no back, platform boots and black fishnets. Her eyes had black shadow smudged on them and her lips were a glossier version of their natural color. "How do the shoes feel?" Jen asked

"Ok I guess."

"Be sure, never weir shoes you cant run in. Those have rubber bottoms and are super comfy for such tall hot looking kicks."

"They feel great."

Jen was wearing a short red and black dress with tights and an equally tall pair of platform boots. Anna couldn't help looking at herself in the mirror. She looked… Hot! She never wore make up and rarely dressed in anything other than jeans and converse. But she wasn't Anna tonight. Tonight she was Ninja. She made a pact with herself to give Ninja a full and thorough test drive. If she liked how the night went, she'd play Ninja again. If she didn't enjoy herself, she'd scare the fuck out of Jen to send her packing and let Ninja die with the night.

Jen poured 2 shots and handed one to Anna. "Don't have more than one drink an hour unless you get into a VIP Room. Then you don't drink shit. Just toss all your drinks on the floor when they aren't looking and make like you're as fucked up as everyone else. That's how you keep getting them to buy more. The difference between the hot dealer girls and the hot hookers is we have something they want but can never have. Remember we fuel the party and stand above it, we don't get sloshed and act like idiots."

Anna nodded, "So treat them like shit basically."

"Not exactly, act like your better than they are sure but if you're too mean they'll just look for another dealer. It's ok to fool around with them so long as you never go home with them and never bang them."

"Define fool around?"

"A little lap sitting and a little grabby-ass is ok but never go farther than kissing and always hold off the first kiss for as long as possible. Hookers do it all except kiss and the VIP crowd knows that so kissing is something they itch for a lot of times. It's our weapon."

As Jen and Anna walked up the first line of partygoers, Jen continued her rules of the sale, "If anyone OD's you have a 10 second window to grab your shit and go before people start to notice who was close to the drama. If they kill themselves it's not your fault that they were stupid enough to kick the bucket. It's not your problem. Got it?

"Got it," Anna said back. She was Totally Ninja now. A confident killer. The girls went from the front to the back of the first line and made 5 sells. If Anna was nervous she didn't crack once. 3 more lines and they had each made more than their time at TQ Park. Anna totally forgot her rule about not carrying any of the drugs Jen was selling. She was a seller too right now.

A black limo pulled up across the street and from the latest line the girls had hit. The driver opened his window and called them over. "That's Crow, my supplier, come on." Jen said and took Anna's hand as they crossed to the car.

"Hello beautiful, who's your friend?"

"This is my girl Ninja, She's a system spit-out like me."

"She's a looker. How are you girls doing tonight."

"Managing, yourself?"

"Not as well as I could be, I have an order pending delivery for the VIP Room of Frostbite but my usual conveyance was fired double booking with her own jollity." He said touching his nose.

"It is hard to find good help these days."

"Indeed," Crow looked Anna up and down. "She have any experience with the let them eat cake brigade?" he asked Jen.

"We can handle the trust fund brats."

"Then by all means, join me for a drink and we'll discuss your promotion." Crow's driver walked around the back and opened the door. Everything about this screamed _oh hell no!_ But Anna decided to go with it and got in the limo. Crow popped a bottle of champagne and poured 3 glasses. They toasted to new friends and rich brats. The limo drove them all to _'Frostbite'_ the hottest nightclub in the city. Crow handed the girls the order some rich kid called in. They stashed it in the appropriate areas. Crow opened his window and exchanged looks with the bouncer. Then he called for his driver to open the door and let the girls out.

"The mark is a kid named 'D' go make nice and make sure he enjoys himself with the goods. Should be walking away with 5G's minimum. You bring it to me under the 59th street Bridge at 3am sharp. You don't show, I'll know where to find you girls.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Anna said and climbed out.

"It speaks, Jenny, do bring her around again. The blood lust in that creature's eyes is so raw it's very… alluring."

Jen smiled, "Yes Sir. See you at 3." The girls were let right into the club with no cover and no ID check.

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **Frostbite Night Club**

 **12:01AM**

The VIP Room of frostbite was loud and filled with the most obnoxious of Gotham's blue-blooded offspring. Damien hated pulling off nights like this; he could hear his grandfather's words of distain for such frivolity in his head. To Damien, Ra's Al Ghul was still the greatest man who had ever lived and ever would live. He'd grown to respect and care for his father over the last 8 years they'd spent together, even love him but no one could replace his grandfather. Damien had been groomed from birth to be the heir to the throne of the League of Shadows. Then the universe changed its mind and turned his world upside down at age 10. That was when his grandfather was killed and his mother, fearing for Damien's safety, took him to meet his father for the first time. He would no longer be Damien Al Ghul, prince of the League of Shadows. Now he was Damien Wayne, the prince of Gotham.

He had learned a great deal during his time as a Wayne; how to temper his rage, the difference between justice and vengeance and most importantly (at least to his father) how to be part of the world not just stand above it. That's what tonight was all about. Among the many lessons Damien learned about the Wayne family's nocturnal legacy, he learned he must also have public image to prevent any unwanted inquiries into their private life. Before Damien came into the picture his father Bruce was a documented playboy and party animal. He spent his money on things that weren't for sale and was never photographed with the same woman twice. It sickened Damien at first, thinking his own mother Talia had been one of those women for a time. Then Bruce explained that it was the only way to keep his secrete from the world,

" _If Bruce Wayne was off gallivanting with Russian Prima Ballerina's then there is no possible way he could be Batman who was across the world in China forcing extradition on the mob's top money launderer."_ His father explained. The problem was, Bruce had done something he didn't see coming, he aged.

" _I'm a little old for the club scene but that's how these dealers are getting their poison out onto the street. You're 18 and the next generation of Wayne Damien; time to start giving the society papers something to write about again. And who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy yourself a little"_

That was when Damien took the mantel left by Bruce Wayne and starting playing the part of a spoiled rich kid who loved to party. His reputation quickly surpassed that of his father. It helped that he was gorgeous. He was 6'2" with black hair and green eyes. His complexion had a slight natural tan inherited from his mother's side and, thanks to his lifetime of training, he had the muscle structure of a Greek God. His chiseled facial structure and green eyes made the ladies crazy and his devil-may-care attitude made the reporters obsessed. The paper's soon dubbed him the _pretty_ rotten apple that fell off from the tree.

He'd intentionally gotten himself arrested twice, once for position and once for speeding in one of his father's sports cars. Bruce put on a show for the cops and reporters making it as though he were horribly disappointed in his son. But once they were in private the team dropped the act and went over what information Damien had acquired.

It was all leading to the main person on their attack list, the Joker. Since his last act of terrorism the Joker had completely disappeared. His father didn't like how quiet the clown was being. It meant he was planning something big. Then 2 murders on the same night caught Bruce's attention. A doctor living in Metropolis and his ex wife who resided in Gotham had been taken hostage and killed. Bruce was very quiet about his interest in the cases (as usual) but he did let it slip that the victims were people he'd dealt with involving the clown years earlier. That was all Damien could get out of him.

The closest connection to the Joker Damien found on the street was a nut job supplier who called himself the Scare Crow. He'd recently shortened his name to Crow and was distributing drugs on behalf on the freak all over Gotham City via different drug mules.

The problem was Crow didn't dole out his goods to just anyone, he depended on his street team for that. In order to get Crow's attention you needed 2 things: money and no morals. With Damien's arrests and his acquired persona Crow eventually found him. During his most recent overnighter at county lock up, one of Crow's aids handed him a black business card with a cell number. He was told he'd get a new card with a new number after his first order.

"… _Crow don't keep the same phone for too long. You want the best party dust in the city, you call when you get out. His girls deliver only to public places."_

" _What if I want to purchase from the man directly?"_

 _The con chuckled, "The only way to make that happen is to get invited to one of his parties and make him like you."_

 _Damien turned on the charm "Come on, everyone likes me."_

" _I can see that D but he's not so easily charmed. If you get into his good graces it'll be because he can use you. Start with an order, then take it from there."_

" _Then I guess I'll have to throw a party."_

This brought him to tonight. He sat on one of the VIP Room's extra plush benches with a girl on either side. His party comrade Ozzy was busy getting his money's worth from the red head on his lap. Oz was pale and skinny with jet black hair and a beak nose. His dad owned Frostbite and a few other lucrative businesses around the city making them fairly equal on the burning money scale. It was a good thing too because without his daddy's money, Oz would be just another skinny creep.

The blond on Damien's left started kissing his neck. Completely repulsed by the girl he turned her face toward the blond on his right and guided their faces to each other. The women started kissing like the seasoned harlots they were. The sight did nothing for him but he grinned anyway. At least they were occupied for a little while. Ozzy came up for air and hooted.

"Ya baby! You're the fucking man D!" Oz shouted, his voice had a strange tone that sounded like he never fully exited puberty.

Damien nodded smugly, "Your daddy may own this spot Oz, but I run this shit!"

"That is why I love being your wing man bro. Oh, and look what we have here, fresh meat!" Damien turned in the direction Ozzy was looking and saw 2 young girls approaching. The one with the blond curly hair was half a step in front on the brunet. "Hey boys, which one of you is D?"

"Depends on who's asking." Damien said adding some extra flirt to his words.

"We're UPS got a package he needs to sign for."

Damien addressed the 3 skanks he and Oz were entertaining, "Ladies, why don't the 3 of you go get a little exercise while we talk business." He took some cash off a rolled up wad and handed it to them. "Don't get board baby, we have plans for you." One of the blonds he had been sitting with said in a thick Eastern European accent. He slapped her ass as she walked away then turned back to Jen.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Damien, people call me D. This is my hetero life mate Oz."

"Salutations," Oz said eyeing Jen

"Charmed, I'm Jen, this is my friend Ninja."

"Ninja? You train?" Damien was surprised, the girl couldn't be more than 115 lbs. soaking wet. She was beautiful and had a look in her eye like a killer but she did not look like a martial artist.

"Ya, I do." She offered no other explanation.

"With who?" He asked. It was rare in his experience that a woman didn't brag about things like that to impress him. It made him want to know more about her.

"Master Nun." The girl called Ninja answered.

"Master Nun? I haven't heard of him before."

"Oh, he's the best. You might know him better by his full name, Master Nun-ya Fucking Business"

"Holy shit! I fucking love her!" Oz shouted laughing. He was already drunk.

"Please excuse my friend, she's the best person to have in your corner but not the best at social graces. Are you hun?"

"No,"

"Ok, then. How do we do this?" Damian asked

Jen spoke, "You can either by in bulk and we'll be out of here or you can pay as you play and we stay."

"May we sample your merchandise? I never buy a car without taking id for a test drive."

"Bullshit! You bought that Bugatti last month just cause of the girl sitting on the hood at the car show!" Oz ousted his friend.

"I didn't hang on to it that long though did I?"

Oz laughed harder. "Ya, your dad made you give it back."

"Please excuse my friend, he's a useless piker that comes in handy…never."

Oz flipped D the bird. "Well now that both of our friends have done their best to humiliate us, may I offer you lady's a drink?"

"Ha, I see what you keep him around. We'll pass on the drinks for now."

They all sat. Anna took the farthest seat from Damian but some how he smoothly resituated himself right next to her. Jen passed him a small hand mirror with 2 lines of powder she'd cut. Damien took the mirror and cupped it with one of his hands. With his other hand he closed off one of his nostrils and snorted one of the lines. He passed the mirror to Oz who snorted the second line though with not half of the grace Damien had. Anna was the only one of them who noticed Damien actually brushed his line off the glass and onto the floor before getting his nose close enough to snort anything. _Why did he do that?_ She asked herself but decided not to out him just yet.

"Well lady's I'm satisfied. Oz?"

"Oh I am hella sold! That shit was tasty!"

"Ok then, would you like the take home addition or the arcade?"

"I think we'll go with the arcade. You girls look like you know how to have a good time. If things go well, I'm thinking we should make this an every weekend deal."

"I'll be sure to pass the request on to the boss."

"You do that." Damien took a sip if his beer and noticed the 3 bimbo's were coming back. He needed to get close to his new friends to get to the Scare Crow and he understood that there was such a thing as too many women. He waved to security telling the guard to come over. "We wont be needing those back. They were boring me."

"Yes Mr. Wayne." The guard said and left to inform the skanks they were done for the night. Anna couldn't resist giving them a little wave as they received the news. Damien and Jen exchanged the first of the party favors then he sat back and put his arm around Anna. Her first instinct was to grab his hand and break it but she was Ninja right now. A sly, seductive, wicked thing who enjoyed playing with foolish little rich boys. She looked at Jen who was bending over Oz's lap as she cut more lines. The lesson Jen gave her about what was acceptable and where to draw the line went through Anna's head. She relaxed into Damien's side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you'd warm up to me,"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a strong jaw and perfect capped teeth."

"Their not caps sweet heart, all mine."

"Well then God bless your gene pool." She replied with mock sweetness.

This girl was something else, she didn't swoon like so many women did for him. She didn't giggle or brag or even try to get his attention. "Yours too, your eyes are scary beautiful. Who's you get them from mom or dad?"

"That's how you talk to a girl? Ask about her parents? No wonder you buy tramps like Charlie's angels over there."

"I don't need to buy my women. I just like to make sure when I go out, theirs is an exceptional view available."

"But you sent them packing."

"Because I found a better view that I can actually chat with."

Anna laughed at his attempts to flirt. "Those party favors are kicking in soon I see."

"Ya, ya I'm really feeling it." Damien faltered he'd been so intrigued by this girl he forgot about the part he was supposed to play tonight. He moaned rolling his head back pulled Anna closer to him. She decided to call his bluff. She knew he wasn't really high, and if he was drunk it must have been all before she and Jen got there because he only had one sip of beer since they'd say down.

Anna checked Jen who was busy flirting it up with Oz, sitting on his lap. When Anna turned her attention back to Damien he tried to kiss her. Anna took his chin and turned him away. "Sorry babe, that's not what I'm being paid to do here."

"Maybe you should do it cause you want to."

"What makes you think I do?"

"You've stopped staring at me for one thing. Second, you're inches away from sitting on my lap and third…" He came closer, "You're flushed."

"Observant aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Anna smirked, _ok rich boy you wanna play?_ She thought and straddled his lap. "So, he likes getting fucked up and paying attention to the little things does he?"

Damien was surprised by the girl's forwardness but played it off like he was to buzzed to care. "Oh ya, the little things become so clear when you see them on a _higher_ level." He smiled and grabbed her hips.

"Oh I bet they are. There's just one tini, tiny problem." She lowered herself closer to his mouth.

"What's that beautiful?" She was going to kiss him; he wanted her to kiss him. He really, really wanted her to kiss him. He was starting to freak out and closed his eyes. Her lips never met his. She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered. "You're not really high…"

 _ **So if you haven't seen**_ _ **The Son of Batman**_ _ **animated film or read any of the Damien Wayne issues yet, you should be ashamed of yourself! Just kidding! But seriously it's on Netflix and it's amazing! Watch it!**_

 _ **Coming next with bee a lot of action, fighting and the moment I have been most anxious to get to… when the Joker and Anna meet for the first time!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you guys think on the chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **~SL**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankfully my beautiful son spent the night with his grandma and so I was able to sit and write this chapter in 6 hours.**

 **Any comic fans that have been awaiting action… here you go!**

 **WARNING! Drug Use, Violence and Language!**

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **Frostbite Nightclub**

Damien froze. He'd been caught. "Relax baby, I'm not gonna out you. But I think my friend and I deserve a nice big tip for my keeping your secret."

"How much do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not so interested in money as I am in favors. I need a passport. Think you can do that for me?" She kissed just below his ear.

"I think I can manage that." A few keystrokes in the cave and he could produce an entire documented history for someone.

"Also, You're gonna follow through on your every weekend deal. With Jen and I. You don't wanna risk someone else discovering your secret do you?"

Damien was surprisingly not furious by her terms. They actually worked out great for him. He'd have a beautiful dealer with connections to Crow who knew he wasn't really using and she aparently knew how to fight. Maybe she could be an asset in the future but first things first.

"No I don't. You have yourself a deal. But I want something too."

"You aren't really in a position to make demands GQ"

"You might like this one. I want you to be my girl. You're street smart, tough, and have a great connection to the party scene. You'll find I'm a very generous boyfriend."

"I don't think so. I'm kind of wanted. Any shots of me end up in the papers or social media and I'm done for."

"What did you do? Rob a bank?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no."

"I'm Damien Wayne baby, so long as your past doesn't include global terrorism the cops will stay away from you. Do we have a deal?"

"We might, but I have one more term, no sex."

Contrary to his reputation Damien had never been with a girl, so her final term was no problem for him. He may have been cool and confident lady's man on the outside and he understood the mechanics of the act but none of the bimbos he had met thus far did anything for him in that department. "Deal," He said and held out his right hand.

Anna looked down at his hand and took it in her own, "Deal"

Damien smiled seductively, she said no sex, but other physical acts were still on the table so he went with it. His left hand snaked around the back of her head and pulled her down to him in a toe-curling kiss.

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **Outside Frostbite Nightclub**

 **2:30AM**

The 4-some exited the club. Jen exclaimed her relief as the cool night air hit them. It was getting close to 3 and the girls needed to get to the 59th street Bridge to meet with Crow. "Want us to come with you?" Damien asked

Jen answered him before Anna could. "That's sweet of you but he'd kind of have out heads if he brought strangers."

"Ya, I'll just see you later" Anna said stepping out of Damien's arm. Before she was out of reach, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Shouldn't I get your number or something?"

"Um, I don't have a phone at the moment but why don't you give me yours?"

"Will you use it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Anna laughed, "You look like a cheesy superhero when you make that face."

"Eh, not tonight. So?"

"Yes, I will call you tomorrow."

A cool breeze that carried the stench on BO wafted in their direction. They turned to see a homeless man walking their way. "Excuse me but do you have some change?"

Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty. Before she could give it to the man Oz spoke "Sorry dude, we got nothing." He ushered Jen a few steps away. Damien went to do the same with Anna but she shrugged out of his reach and walked up to the man handing him her bill. "Here," She said. The man looked at the money "Thank you so much Miss, you have a blessed day."

She strolled back to Damien pleased with her good deed. He put his arm around her shoulders "That was nice of you."

"Eh, I know how it feels to be cold and hungry." She was slipping back into being Anna not Ninja. She straightened and held Damien's waist. "Jesus, is they an ounce of fat anywhere on you?" she asked as they turned into a darkened street.

He shrugged, "My ass?"

Anna was about to make a snappy reply when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her against them. She felt something cold and sharp press against her throat, I knife. "Ok lover boy, gimmie your cash and the lady wont get cut."

"Take it easy, man. You can have whatever you want." Damien said holding one hand up to clam Anna's attacker and reaching for his wallet with the other.

Anna felt the darkness wash over her. She tried to stop it but couldn't. She just prayed that whatever she did next wouldn't get her friends killed. A voice she didn't recognize left her throat. "He's not going to give you a fucking dime."

"Ninja, it's ok." Damien said but something strange caught his attention. _Did her eyes just change colors?_ He thought, seeing a flash of white gloss over her eyes then disappear.

Anna braced one foot behind her attacker's boot then grabbed the blade with her bare left hand. She started to turn into his arm successfully undoing his hold not even flinching as the blade cut into her flesh. In one movement she struck his chest with her right palm and swept her foot causing her attacker to loose his balance and hit the ground. She was still holding his knife hand as she swung her legs over his body and dropped to the ground putting him in an arm-bar. She thrust her hips up effectively breaking his arm; he dropped the knife.

Damien was more than impressed. He kicked the knife away and pulled Anna to her feet she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He was so consumed by her lips he backed her to the closest wall and pressed her against it. When he finally broke the kiss for some air he asked, "What the fuck was that?"

Anna recovered from her mini black out still with Damien pressing her against the wall. She didn't know what happened but she guessed the guy groaning on the floor was her doing. "Um, Master Nun?" She said a little breathlessly.

Damien laughed and shook his head looking down at her bleeding hand. "Shit, let me see." He took her hand and examined it. "It's not that deep, you won't need stiches." He puled a while handkerchief from his pocket and started wrapping it around her cut. "You are quickly becoming the coolest girl I have ever met." They stepped away from the wall and went to rejoin their friends. Oz and Jen look at the two of them shocked. "Ok, what the fuck just happened?" Jen asked.

They were walking away when they heard someone running in their direction. Anna and Damien glanced back and saw the attacker from before running at them with his knife in his non-injured hand. Anna could feel herself going dark again. Damien let go of Anna's shoulder as his reflexes kicked in and he threw a perfectly timed sliding sidekick that landed right in the guys chin. The attacker flew from the impact into a piled up stack of garbage bags. He was still breathing but he didn't get back up.

"Wow!" Anna said as the darkness retreated. "So, I see you train?"

Damien smiled at his chance of a comeback, "Ya Master Mind." _Please fall for it, please fall for it!_ He prayed.

"Who?" She asked

 _Yes! She fell for it!_ He though as he finished his retort, "Master Mind-Ya Fucking Business" he finished his witticism by sticking his tongue at her.

Anna squinted her eyes and playfully punched him in the ribs.

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **59** **th** **Street Bridge**

 **2:55PM**

The girls saw Crow's limo was already there waiting for them. The driver opened the door and the girls got in.

"A whole 5 Minutes early. I hope that doesn't mean you are coming to me lacking."

"Not at all, we come in style! The mark paid extra as a show of good faith. He wants us to party with him every weekend."

Crow looked vaguely impressed "Well done ladies." He counted out the money and handed the girls $1,000 each. "Will it be back to the hostel for you Jenny dear?"

"Well…" Anna cut her off.

"Actually we were thinking of doing a little celebrating given how prosperous we were tonight." Anna looked at Jen who smiled in response. "Maybe you'd like to join us Sir?" Anna asked Crow.

"Very sweet of you Ninja dear, but I don't fraternize publicly with my staff. However, you should both attend my little gathering in a few weeks. I always throw a Thanksgiving celebration for the best my team. I have a thing for the Autumn holidays."

"We would love to go!" Jen answered.

"Excellent and if your new boy toys are still in the picture do bring them as well. It's black tie so make sure to make your selves pretty-er."

"We will do that, thank you."

Crow nodded, "Please allow me to drop you girls off back in midtown."

The limo pulled away from under the bridge and brought the girls back to the party scene.

 **November 6th**

 **Midtown**

 **3:30am**

Damien and Oz strolled down Broadway chatting.

"That Jen chick was so fucking hot! I think I'm in love!" Oz said.

"Oz, you fall in love at least twice a week."

"This one's different D. She's the kind of girl that you have the kind of insane sex that makes your left side go numb but at the same time she could possible kill you in your sleep. I'm telling you bro, I think I just met the first future ex Mrs. Cobbelpot."

"Whatever dude, you have some earnestly questionable taste in women."

"What about you and Ninja? You guys were all over each other and you gave her your number and you both totally kicked ass in that ally."

"She sure is different…" Damien became distracted as the familiar purr of a V10 engine advanced towards them from a few blocks away. A black dodge Viper zoomed from around the corner and came to a halt next to where Damien and Oz were standing. The driver rolled down the window.

Dick Grayson, Damien's adopted brother, stuck a leather-clad arm out the window and waved. "Hey, ass hat. Get in the car. Your dad wants you home."

"Fuck my life, did he say why?" Damien asked.

"Why do you think?"

Damien sighed. He knew exactly why his father would send Dick to come get him like this and it wasn't to go home. "I'll see you latter Oz." He slapped his friend's shoulder and walked to the car.

"See you D, and bye Dick. Thanks for saying hello Dick, I've only been D's friend for 4 whole years Dick" Oz add extra flare every time he said Dick's name. Damien closed the door to the Viper and they sped off.

"So what's up?" Damien asked.

Dick shrugged out of his leather jacket revealing his Nightwing uniform. "It's the clown, his little girlfriend held up Kleinfeld's this morning there's been a pattern of robberies and today that all sound like he's planning a wedding or something. Plus he found traffic footage of Joker's lambo coming into Gotham from Metropolis the night of the Thurman murders."

"What's Kleinfeld's?"

"You know, the big wedding dress store?

"Never heard of it."

"How can you not have heard of it? Its on all those celebrity wedding shows."

"Because I have never seen a celebrity wedding show in my life. How many have you seen Dicky?"

"I have a girlfriend who's been dropping hints lately so… a lot."

Damien started laughing almost hysterically. Dick shook his head at his little brother's lack of sensitivity. "Very funny douche bag. Your gear is under your seat, do us both a favor, suit up and shut up. Alfred air dropped our bikes on the roof of the parking garage on 30th."

"Camera's?"

"Temporarily disabled."

"Ah, good old Alfred."

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **Midtown**

 **4:00AM**

Jen and Anna were on the adrenalin rush of a lifetime. Jen revealed she'd held back a baggie of coke from Oz. The found a late night bar on 40th street and ran into the bathroom where they snorted lines off the wash counter. Anna had never felt so uninhibited. The bar was having their karaoke night and the girls sang a terrible off key duet of Good Charlotte's _the Anthem_.

When they left the bar they were still singing. Walking through the back ally's of Gotham, Anna and Jen smoked a blunt and giggled incessantly. As they approached the parking garage of a very upscale high rise their laughter was ceased. A very flashy purple Lamborghini exited the garage. The driver got out and cursed.

"Fucking Donny! Where's the CD the boss gave you to leave in here? He's gonna kill me if it's not playing when he and Mrs. J come down!" the driver ran back into the garage leaving the Lamborghini unattended and running.

"Who the fuck still listens to CD's?" Anna asked.

"Holy shit Ninja! That's the boss's car!"

"Like Crow boss or _boss_ boss?"

"Boss boss. the Joker boss." Anna was giddy and ran to the car. "Ninja? Ninja! What are you doing?"

"This is the sexiest car I have ever seen."

"It will be the last car you ever see if you touch it."

"Jen, do you believe in fate?"

"No, I don't. Not when it comes to anything belonging to the Joker." Jen did not like the look in Anna's eye. "Ninja, the hamster behind the wheel of your brain needs to die like right now."

"Oh I think he deserves a treat actually. Get in!"

"You're cracked! No!"

"Jen,"

"No"

"Jen,"

"No!"

"Jen!"

"What?"

"Get in the fucking car!" Anna commanded her friend with a look of joyous mania that vaguely reminded Jen of the Joker himself.

"If you get me killed, our friendship is fucking over."

They sat in the car and took in the surroundings. "These seats are like butter!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ok, Ninja, you had your fun. Now lets get out of here before tubby comes back… Fuck." Jen looked out the window and saw the chunky driver waddling back, a CD case in his hand. Through the tinted windows he saw two people sitting in the car and started called out to them "Hey! Get out of the fucking car!"

"Time to go!" Anna said and hit the gas. She sped through the streets shouting from the adrenalin. "This is the best night of my life!"

"This is the last night of your life!" Jen screamed back.

"Relax, with the money the Joker's got I'll bet he has like 6 of these."

"I don't think so, I heard he shed out a small fortune repairing this baby after he crashed it in the east river the night his lady got nabbed. I'll bet he loves this car more than he loves her!"

"Ok then we'll just take if for a little joy ride and leave it somewhere in the Narrows.

No one will ever know we took it. Why don't you find us a soundtrack?"

Jen looked around for an mp3 player but only came up with a giant book of CD's. "Seriously?" Anna asked. Jen shrugged and opened the CD book. As she browsed, Jen read the titles out lowed.

"NWA, Slipknot, Meggadeath, Slim Thug… Kesha?"

"That's random."

"Ooo! Perfect song to listen to before we die!" Jen put a disk in the stereo.

A second later the opening notes of Icona Pop's _I Don't Care_ , blasted through the speakers. Anna actually hated the song but tonight it was the perfect tune to score the nights events. Anna pumped up the volume to a deafening level and the girls shouted out the lyrics.

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **The Joker's Penthouse**

 **4:05 AM**

After posing for pictures, eating cake, drinking an obscene amount of champagne, sharing their first dance to Metallica's _Nothing Else Matters,_ hearing speeches from Ivy and Frost and _consummating_ their marriage it was a wonder where the time went. But it was time for Joker's surprise wedding gift for Harley, a lavish week in Paris. Sure he was anxious to find his daughter but he trusted Frost and his men could continue the search for a few days utill they got back and if his team was lucky enough to find Anna before the trip was done they'd come right back home.

Freshly dressed in black leather pants and red button down shirt he called to Frost.

"Johnny boy! Is the car out front?"

"It should be boss, I'll call down and make sure."

"And make sure Fat Frankie remembered the CD I made for Harley."

"I don't understand why you don't just get an mp3 player."

"It's very simple Frost. CD's are the last true form of musical art. A physical device that comes equipped with poetry, insight into the musician's mind and the artwork that coincided with the music. Mp3's are just empty vessels of noise."

"Ok boss,"

"Besides that, they can very easily be broken in half and used to stab the throats on any dumb pigs that dare try and give me a traffic ticket."

"Now that I can relate too," Frost said as he made a call to their men down stairs.

The Joker took Harley in his arms and swung her around "I love you Mr. J!

"Oh baby, wait till to find out what I've got planned for us next."

"Um boss?" Frost's face turned white. The Joker put Harley back on her feet, the thrill fleeting from him as he took in Frost's expression. "We have a problem,"

 **November 6** **th** **2016**

 **The Narrows**

 **4:15AM**

Anna and Jen were enjoying their own little private party in the Joker's lambo while looking for a place to dump it when they felt a bump.

"What the fuck? Did I hit something?" Anna asked.

"I didn't see anything." Jen looked out the back window and froze.

"Fuck me sideways." Jen said scared out of her wits.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Ninja, there's a big black car following us."

It was Anna's turn to freeze. "Like Hummer big?"

"Like tank big."

"Shit." Only one person in the world drove a tank sized black car and he happened to live in Gotham city. No sooner than they realized they were being pursued by the Batman did 2 very fast motorcycles pull up on the sides of the lambo.

"We are so dead!" Jen panicked "Maybe you should just pull over?"

"Are you nuts? He's Batman! He'll send me back."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's not my problem that you chose a friend who's wanted alright?"

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know! Look around! There's gotta be something we can use!"

Outside the lambo Damien and Dick synchronized their movements with Damien on his custom red Vyrus 987 along the passenger side, Dick on his black and chrome Confederate B120 on the driver side and Bruce in the Batmobile o the car's tail.

Bruce spoke to the boys through their communication system in their helmets. "Watch out if he tries to swipe you. If one of you gets hit, the other goes to his aid and back to the cave."

"Confirmed Batman, we got them." Dick said.

Inside the lambo Jen was looking through a bag she found that had nothing helpful at all. "Ball gag, fuzzy hand cuffs, whips, creepy white mask I don't even want to know what this bullet looking thing is for, AH!" Jen screamed.

"What?!" Anna panicked hearing her friend so alarmed.

"It started vibrating!"

"Did you check the glove box?"

"Ya, there's a gun."

"Is it loaded?"

Jen checked the mag. "Yes."

"Ok, ok, ok take the wheel." Anna told her friend feeling herself go dark.

"What?"

"I said take the fucking wheel!" Jen did. Anna tied her hair back with the hair tie she always kept in her wrist and took the white mask putting it on. Then she grabbed the gun and pulled out all the slack on the seatbelt. Reaching the end of the slack she wrapped her left hand in the end of the belt.

"Keep it steady, I'm gonna try something." She pressed the button to open the suicide door then leaned out of the car. It would be pointless shooting at the Batmobile but she saw that Nightwing's tires were not totally out of range and started shooting. He dodged her first few shots but then lucky #7 hit his tire and sent both him and his bike spinning.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing. Whoever pulled that shot off wasn't the Joker. It was some thug of his in a white mask. "Robin fall back! Nightwing's down and is going to need medical attention. The Joker isn't in the car."

"What about you?" Damien asked his father.

"I'll be fine, whoever's driving that car knows where the clown is."

Damien turned his bike around and went after Dick.

Anna sat back and closed the door. "2 down, 1 to go."

"Holy shit! What was amazing! Fucking mental but amazing!"

Anna thought for a moment. There was no way to escape the Batman. The only thing she could do know was something even more ridiculous.

"Hey Jen? Can you swim?"

"Why?" Jen asked really not liking what her friend was hinting.

"Because I'm considering taking a page out of the boss's playbook. Take off your shoes."

"I fucking hate you right now!" Jen shouted unzipping her boots, Anna did as well. They sped closer to the river.

"I'm gonna open the doors. When we're in the air jump out and swim under the dock. I'll find you, you got it."

"This is so fucking wrong!"

"Do you got it?"

"Yes."

"I promise I will get us out of this. Hold on!"

The lambo went off the road onto the boardwalk then through the air towards the water. Anna jumped out of the car and into the freezing water. She saw Jen swimming for the beams under the docks and swam after her. They had just reached the cover on the dock when they saw a black figure jump in the water.

"Hurry, lets get out of here before he comes back up."

They reached the street and ran. Shivering and shoeless they held each other ducking into the closest ally. Anna found a dirty wool blanket and wrapped it around them both. Jen was silent. "It'll be ok, we aren't far from home. We'll go take hot showers and it'll all be ok."

"You actually got us out of there."

Anna smiled sadly not totally remembering what just happened. "I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore after this." Anna said.

"Are you kidding? I think you're stuck with me for life after this!"

They both laughed and started walking towards the hostel. They were only 2 blocks away when Anna felt something hard hit the back of her head. Then the world faded away.

November 6th 2016

The Joker's Penthouse

12:00 Noon

The Joker looked up and down at the 2 girls who had stolen his car and crashed it into the same river he had crashed it into a few months earlier. His men that brought them in had the girls tied to chairs with bags over their heads. One of them was crying. On any other day he would have burned them alive by now. But it was his honeymoon and their act of youthful stupidity had led the Bat on a wild goose chase. One of them even managed to fuck up the _night-thing_. For that he'd give them the benefit of the doubt and actually ask them what the hell they thought they were doing. Then he's but a bullet in each of their heads.

"Ladies, welcome! Now I'm all for youthful exuberance and mischief but the tow of you just so happed to ruin what was supposed to be a romantic getaway with my wife. However I hear one of you had enough skill to take out Nightwing, possibly for good. Only time will tell. For now I want to know who's idea it was to do something that fucking stupid."

"Ee!" one of the girls said. "E-as-ee!"

"You know, I really hate it when people mumble." The Joker said walking over to the girl in the gold shorts and ripped fishnet stockings. He pulled the bag over her head and was dumbfounded at what he saw. He pulled down the bandana that had been tied around her mouth.

"It was me! I was the driver. She had nothing to do with it! She was trying to convince me no to. Please let her go?"

I pictured the photo from the file Frost had brought to him. It was _her_ , it has to be. He looked into his own blue eyes as they stared back at him in his daughter's face.

"Anna?"

 **So I promised the Joker and Anna would meet but not that they would get to know each other just yet!**

 **I will update ASAP. So far I have no end game for this story, just a bunch of possible twists and turns so, I'm just going to keep writing and see where it takes its self.**

 **Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! Your reviews really do help me continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Anna?" The Joker stood paralyzed before the small creature sitting in front of him, tied to a rickety chair in his workroom. She looked him dead in the eye as she asserted that at least 80% of the action was her fault. Nearly everyone he'd brought into this room was too terrified to look him in the eye. This girl didn't flinch. He saw her eyes question how he knew her name but she didn't say another word. She was trying to look fearless and he almost believed her but then her left eye twitched. It was a nervous tick she had inherited from him. It happened when they were on the verge of breaking in one way or another. She was really here and he'd been inches away from blowing her brains out before even seeing her face. He could have killed her. He would have killed her already in any other situation. He would have probably never found out it was her either. Then he would have spent the rest of his life looking for a ghost. But fate spared him that horrible fate and his daughter stood before him; alive, defiant, fierce.

Anna looked like a vicious animal that had been caught in a snare but refused to rollover and die. He'd bet money she had enough killer instinct to chew her own hand off like a wolf if it meant her freedom. He had it too. The similarity warmed him somewhat. He took a step back and said something into his thug's ear then left the room.

Anna stared as the Joker left the room and the guy he'd spoken too came and started untying her. She felt her bound hands disconnect from the back of the chair. As the guy went to work on her cuffed ankles she went into action. She reverse lifted her hands up over her head disconnecting the joints at her shoulders. The joints reconnected as she brought her rope bound hands crashing down on the back of the man's head. He fell and her feet and Anna kicked him in the jaw with her free foot. He was out. The key to her still cuffed ankle was still in the lock. She quickly unlocked it and went to help Jen. When Anna pulled the bag of Jen's head she saw Jen had been crying and held a finger to her lips in the global sign to stay quiet. Anna unlocked Jen's ankles when Jen started panicking. Anna tried to quiet her until she realized there here hands pulling her away from Jen's feet.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Anna screamed. The strong hands pulled her from the room. She fought, kicked and screamed with all her might but they were too strong. She looked at Jen one more time. Before they could get out of the door Anna grabbed the doorframe and shouted to Jen "Jen! I swear! I will get you out of this! It was all me not you! No matter what, it was me! Tell them it was me!" The men were able to pry Anna's hands off the frame and carried her away.

Anna still fought them all the way to the next door they came upon. This door wasn't metal like the one from the creepy operating looking one she was just in. This one was made of darkly polished wood with gold fixtures. They opened the door and tossed her inside. The instant she landed she ran at the door but the men had already closed it. She could hear them locking the door from the other side.

Anna kicked and pounded on the door for what seemed like an hour. She yelled for them to let Jen go and to just take her. Then at some point, her body gave out.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. "What the fuck have I done?" Poor Jen, who had been nothing but wonderful to her, was tied to that chair experiencing who knows what kind of torture. It was all because of her. She didn't cry but she dropped her head ashamed of herself. When she lifted her head she saw she was in a bedroom. The floor was covered in cotton candy pink plush carpet. The furniture was brand new and dolls covered every surface she could see. On the four-poster bed were even more dolls. She knew people collected them as a hobby but this was not a hobby she expected the Joker to have. Even stranger was that the too were all brand new. None of them looked old or tattered from being collected years earlier. Not one of them looked like they were owned for that a few days.

Hundreds of fake eyes stared at her. It was an incredibly unnerving experience. There was a large attached bathroom with a claw tub and brand new bath products. Hanging on the door was a hot pink terrycloth robe with the initials AK monogramed on it. "What the hell is all this?" She asked out loud. She closed the bathroom door and opened another. It led to a walk in closet. The closet was full of clothing: dresses, shirts, shoes, socks, and underwear. Sunglasses, jewelry, makeup, hair products, the closet had everything. All the clothing was in her size and all the makeup was for her coloring. She was really getting creept out.

She went to the bedside table looking for something to use as a weapon when she saw a photograph of a man and woman in an expensive silver frame. The photo looked to be on their wedding day. The man was in a brown suit and the woman was in a long ivory dress that looked more like a nice dress rather than a wedding dress. If it weren't for her bouquet of flowers and his flower pin, she would have thought they were just on a date somewhere kind of fancy. They looked young and happy. She studied their features more closely. They look familiar thought she was sure she's never met them before. It was like she remembered them from a dream or a dream of a dream. She had never experienced _deja vu_ before but she'd have to guess it felt something like this.

Anna hyper focused on the woman's mouth, the man's chin, the woman's sharp eyebrows, and the man's eyes. A realization hit her like a ton of bricks; the features were her own. "Are these my…"

"…Parents," A man's voice finished the thought she'd said aloud. The Joker was in the room standing on the other side of the bed from Anna. She trembled a little but refused to let him know she was afraid.

"Where did you get this?" She asked accusingly."

"Where do you think I got it Anna?" he asked.

"Did you know them?"

"Yes, I knew them very well."

Anna's face paled "Did you kill them?" she never knew much about her birth parents. Only that they had both died and that Anna had been delivered early as an emergency. Was it because of him? Had he attacked her parents when her mother was pregnant? The Joker said nothing.

"It' was you wasn't it? You're who killed my parents."

"Yes, Anna, I killed your parents."

Anna felt her eyes burn. Her life was a living hell and it was all his fault. "Why?" she whispered.

"Your father killed your mother the day he fell in love with her. Then I killed your father because there was nothing left for him to live for."

"You don't make any sense. What happened to my parents?"

The Joker's left eye twitched; Anna noticed it right away. "Blepharospasm, you get them too?" She took in his eyes. They were the same scary shade of light blue as hers; same as the man in the picture who she knew now was her father. The truth was there but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. "Are you, his brother?" She asked knowing well he wasn't.

"I was an only child." He said back.

"Then you're… him?" She asked looking down at the picture again.

"I used to be."

"So, that makes you… you're my…"

"…Father" He said the word she couldn't.

Anna couldn't bring herself there, not yet. Not when there was still missing information and a chance her long lost father killed her mother. For all she knew he might want to finish what he started 16 years ago.

"Did you kill her?"

"She was a dead woman the moment she said _I do_."

"You're not answering my question! Did you kill my mother?" Anna was getting tired of this. He knew something and she needed to know what it was. She didn't care that he was the Joker and could come up with a thousand ways to kill her. She'd felt dead for most of her life anyway. But he knew what happened to her mother and she needed to hear the truth finally. "Answer me!" She braced her palms on the bed as she shook with anticipation.

The joker started at his daughter. He had to resist the urge to slap her for demanding something from him in such a tone. But she deserved to know the truth. She was desperate for it actually. He felt the urge to console her but didn't. She didn't need a hug. She needed to know the truth. He hoped she'd see fact and that it would probably smooth a lot of ground between them. But talking about that time in his life was something he had never done with anyone so close to the story. Still she needed to know. He gritted his teeth and told her about the night her mother died.

"The building we lived in was very old. A vermin infested tenement building in the Bowery. It had been raining that night and there was a leek. Our landlady gave your mother a baby bottle heater as a baby gift. They went to test it out and the electricity shorted. The floor was wet and your mother got electrocuted. She was rushed to the hospital, I wasn't there."

"Where were you?" She asked. Anna felt like she couldn't breathe. This information was answering the questions she had wondered all her life.

"I had told your mother I got a gig at a bar but I was really at that bar getting ready to help pull off a robbery. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. I was gonna use the money to buy us a house somewhere outside the city. The police found me at the bar and told me you both had been killed."

"But when you came to the hospital they should have told you the truth. Shouldn't they have?"

"I never got to the hospital. The men I agreed to help wouldn't let me out of their sight until the job was done. But things went wrong. Batman showed up and ruined everything!" He screamed the last sentence "He knocked me off the cat walk of the lab we were robbing into a vat of boiling acid and by the grace some unearthly force I lived. I have been the Joker ever since."

"Batman did this to you?"

"More than that. He's the one who hid you from me after the fact. He knew sooner or later I'd lean the truth and went through all his tricks to hide you away. If it weren't for him, you would have been with me from the very beginning. I would have never let you grow up in the system Anna."

"But that doesn't explain how you know about me now. How long have you known about me? Why didn't you come looking for me sooner?" She was desperate now. He never abandoned her. But why didn't he come get her the moment he found out she was alive?

"I only found out you were alive a few days ago. A friend of my wife sent her your information. Someone was looking for you. I've been trying to track you down from that day on."

"Your wife?" Anna was hopeful. Could her mother still be alive as well?

"Not your mother child. I buried her in Gotham cemetery, we can go see her if you want. I'm talking about my wife Harley."

"Harley Quinn? I've seen you both on the news a bunch of times. So she's my step mother?"

"She's who bought you all the clothes in the closet. Anything you don't like, just throw out. We wanted to make this room special for you when we found you but you ultimately found us."

"Sorry about your car."

He shrugged. "You're 16 and you stole your dad's car for a joyride. Can't think of anything more normal at your age."

"Jen, my friend. Can I see her?"

"Her we have to cut loose princess. We'll be leaving Gotham for a while. Can't have any one knowing what happened here."

Anna started to freak out. "No! It wasn't her idea and besides she's a street girl, she will keep her mouth shut I know she will. And she already works for you she sells for Crow. She knows what's at stake if she talks."

"Anna…"

"Dad, please? I haven't known a lot of people who were good to me and Jen was really good to me. I'll do whatever you want, only please don't hurt her."

She called him _Dad_. It might have been purely a manipulation on her part but what difference did it make? She called him _Dad_. He had a feeling she could ask for the moon and he'd give it to her if only she called him _Dad_ again. He was doomed.

"Alright. I'll have my guys bring her back to her place. But you are not to see her." He held up his right fore finger.

Anna nodded. She believed he would keep to his word. "So where are we going?"

"That depends on you. Where would you like to go? I was planning to take Harley to Paris. But now that you are here, maybe we can go somewhere you would like to go. Preferably a place with no extradition."

Paris? Did he just say Paris? "I don't have a passport."

The joker laughed his creepy laugh as though she's said the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Neither do we, that's not how this family rolls young lady. Would you like to go to Paris?"

Anna looked disbelievingly at her father. She had always dreamed of going you Europe but never thought she'd ever get the chance. But that was before she found what her father just called her family. She nodded him head again smiling.

"Then to Paris we go _mademoiselle_. He bowed dramatically making Anna laugh. The sound of her laughter brought a smile to his lips.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Anna piped up.

"Anything."

She looked around the room. "What's with the dolls?"

He looked around confused, "Don't girls like dolls?"

She laughed again, "Um, we do but you see, I'm 16 not 6."

He sighed, "Harley did warn me about that but… anyway. They will be gone by the time we get back."

"When are we leaving?"

He looked at his flashy gold watch. "2 hours. There's a suite case in the closet. Pack anything you like. We'll buy anything else you need when we get there. Come out when you're ready, the door won't be locked again." He turned and left. Anna was dumbfounded. How had so much happened in such a short amount of time? Most importantly she thought about what it meant that she had found her father and that he had been searching for her. He put together this room for her because he wanted her to feel at home here. Now they were going away to get to know one another. But she still worried about Jen. And what about Damien her new sort of boyfriend? Her head was spinning. She couldn't worry about anything now. She found her father. She learned about what happened to he mother.

Anna was on autopilot when she went to the closet and started weeding through the clothing. A lot of it was really nice. She picked a few things she liked and started packing them in the suite case. She was about to close it when she looked again at the picture of her parents on their wedding day. Then she picked up the frame and packed it with her things. Her first experience with a family vacation. She had no idea what to expect or how to behave. All she knew was she was going to Paris with her father, step mother, and probable a small army of her father's goon's. The facts of who her father was started to hit her as well. He was the Joker: green hair, red lips, white skin… _The Joker_.

There were so many more questions that needed answering. Anna tried to hold them in check and prayed that this trip would answer them. Some of them at the very least.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw she still had and hour before they had to leave and decided to wash up and change her clothes. She was still wearing the clubbing outfit that had been recently washed in the East River.

While washing in the streaming hot water Anna cleared her mind. She let go of anything that burdened her mind. Growing up in foster homes made her highly adaptable and this newest environment called for a tough exterior. Any weakness could get her killed and she had every intention of living. She wondered how exactly they would get to Paris having no passports and being wanted criminals but she imagined her father was more than a pro at getting from place to place unseen.

Freshly showered and dressed in black skinny jeans, black lace up boots and a red leather jacket Anna was almost ready to go. She just had one thing left to do.

Out in the hall, the Joker, Harley, Frost and a hand full of henchmen waited for Anna. She appeared with her rolling luggage looking beautiful. Mister J stood proud looking at his daughter. She confidently walked up to he and Harley. "Guess we're ready to go?" she asked.

"We are," he responded taking her hand and bringing her to Harley.

"Anna, meet your new stepmother, Harley Quinn."

Harley was thrilled "Anna, you're even prettier in person than in your mug shot. It's so good to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too… sorry I don't know what to call you."

"Anything you feel ok with: Harley, Mom, it's totally up to you."

"Cool," Anna.

"Shall we?" The Joker asked offering his arms to both the ladies. Harley linked her arm right away. Anna hesitated for a moment then followed suit. This was her life now and she was interested to learn more about this new girl she was becoming. She had a feeling though, out of all the roles she had adapted into, this one would be the most like her truest self.

"Paris, here we come." She said and they walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**May 2** **nd** **2005**

 **Yorkshire, England**

" _Alice? Alice? It's time for tea."_

 _She heard her uncle call for her from his place in the garden._

" _Coming uncle!" She called back as she ran through the flowers. It was her 8_ _th_ _birthday party and her dear uncle had thrown her an Alice in Wonderland Tea Party in honor of her name. It had been 3 weeks since the terrible car accident that took her parents. But Alice was sure things would be all right, because she was living with her wonderful uncle Jervis in lovely Yorkshire, England._

 _The English garden had been decorated with whimsy. Ribbons of all colors were hung from the trees and from them dangled flowers, crystals, silverware and colorful teacups. In her blue muslin dress and white pinafore she skipped through the wonder, her long blond curls bouncing._

 _She had onlt moved from London a week ago, not long enough to make new friends so the guest list included her uncle, her pet white rabbit Hugo, her pet mouse whom she lovingly called Old Chap. Both were gifts from her uncle. Invited as well were any forest creatures that happened upon their celebration._

 _The table was set with her grandmother's china tea set and the best silver. At the center of the table was a layered cake of all different shapes and colors. She marveled at how such a cake could be assembled._

" _Uncle! It's the most wonderful party ever!" She ran into his arms and kissed his cheek. He adjusted his extra large hat as he sat her on his lap. They sang The Mock Turtle song. He was so enthusiastic._

" _More! Dear Alice we must sing more!" Next it was the Walrus and the Carpenter. Then, The Queen of Hearts._

 _Alice was getting tired and she hadn't eaten her cake yet. "Uncle, may we stop a while and eat?"_

" _Yes my dear, more singing after tea."_

 _Alice could feel her uncle's eyes follow her as she left his lap and took her own seat. She felt deeply uncomfortable all on a sudden. She folded her hands and placed them neatly on her lap as her uncle served the treats. Looking down Alice discovered there was dirt on her hands. She tried to rub it off with her thump only to discover her thumbnail was filthy. She opened her hands and saw there was thick dirt under all her fingernails. The dirt was in her cuticles and in the grooves between her fingers. When she looked up it was no longer day and no longer her birthday party yet the tea party décor still adorned the garden; the moonlight giving the theme a more sinister ambiance. Her birthday cake was now decrepit and rotten._

 _That was when Alice noticed she was out of breath. She was out of breath because she had been running and was trying to hide from her uncle. Her once clean and bright Alice in Wonderland costume was soiled and torn. It looked exactly how she felt. She began to run again._

 _A sea of tree roots pulled her back to the earth and her fingers dug into the soil as she tried to regain her pace._

 _Her uncle was standing over her still in his Mad Hatter costume. As she looked at her small body she realized she was no longer 8 years old. She was her 19-year-old self; still dressed in that dirty Alice in Wonderland costume._

 _Jarvis tisked 3 times and said, "Dear Alice, You are not the same as you were before. You were much more… muchier. You've lost your muchness…"_

 **Sutton Youth Hostile**

 **November 7** **th** **2016**

 **The Narrows**

 **5:00AM**

Jen snapped awake from the nightmare in her own bed back in the hostel. She had no idea how she'd gotten back. It had been years since she dreamed of her uncle back in England. Years since she ran away to America. Years since Alice Genevieve St. Xavier became just Jen. She had no idea if her uncle was still alive but she hoped that if he was, he were in a lot of pain.

She had almost blocked out everything she had gone through when she was someone else. But the events of last night were more than enough to bring horrible memories back to the surface.

 _Ninja_ , she thought.

Ninja was dead. She had to be. She said she was wanted. Wanted for what? By whom? Could she have been on the run from the cops? Or Penguin? Daggot maybe? I didn't matter who wanted her now because someone had found her. The Joker.

Anna had stolen and destroyed the Joker's car with Jen in the passenger seat. _I should have done more to stop her,_ Jen chastised herself. _I should have held her where she stood till that car was out of sight._ She tried to piece together the events after the car crash but bits of it were very fuzzy.

She remembered Ninja trying to free her. Then men came in and took her away. Ninja shouted as they pulled her out of the door. "Tell them it was me!" She had yelled before things got quiet again. Another man stuck a needle in her neck shortly after and that was all she had. Ninja had been telling Jen to blame what happened on her. Thus she would be taking responsibility. Had Ninja really given up her life to save Jen?

Looking around she saw a pile of money on the desk. It was the money they'd earned last night. Jen counted the cash $3,500. _This is too much_. She and Ninja chad cleared $1,000 each but there was and Oz had given her a $500 tip. The bills were still damp from the river. Behind them were 2 stacks of brand new $100 bills and a note. The words on the note were typed, each letter making a deep indentation on the paper.

 **LAST NIGHT NEVER HAPPENED. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Jen's hands trembled. She dropped the note on the desk and lit a cigarette. Ninja had really done it. She kept her word and got Jen out of there. They killed her friend. Jen put the stacks of money in her bag and hid the bag under her bed. With her black bic lighter she burned the note.

Trying to collect herself she pulled hard on her _fag._ She'd been killing her accent since she first arrived in Gotham but right now she was too tired and sad.

"I need a fucking drink"

 **November 8** **th** **2016**

 **Wayne Manor**

 **The Palisades**

Dick and Damien sparred on the grass in one of the manor's garden's They wore no shirts, no shoes and no gear. The only thing you were allowed to wear for these sparring matches was a groin cup and Jujitsu shorts. They started these sparring matches when Damien turned 12 and did them once every month. It was how they caught up with each other. Apparently they both spoke more freely and thought more clearly when engaged in combat. It had been one of the things that bonded them as brothers, not just brothers in arms.

While they fought they'd talk about life and cases they were working on. About Dick's love life and Damien's fake social status. There would be some ranking out and a lot of trash talk but all of it was all out of love. Today however, Damien had another topic he needed to talk about. It was something he knew Dick would never let him live down but it was making him crazy. It had been 3 days and Ninja still hadn't called him.

"Wake up numb nuts!" Dick said as he landed a roundhouse kick on the left side of Damien's face. "You're dropping your hands. What's the matter with you today?"

"Just got shit on my mind." Damien said throwing inside crescent, turning hook kick combo.

"Ah I get it, What's her name?" Dick asked ducking low and swiping Damien's standing leg. Damien fell frustrated to the grass and growled.

"She calls herself Ninja. I gave her my number on Friday night but nothing. Not even a text." Damien popped up and went right into a superman punch, which Dick dodged and followed up with a kick in Damien's ass. He fell again.

"Ninja? She any good?"

"Actually ya, we got held up but some lowlife around the block from Frostbite and she handled herself great. We kinda fucked him up together. It was awesome."

"Odd first date. How'd you meet her?"

Damien got up again and threw a scissor kick takedown that Dick wasn't ready for. They both landed in the grass and struggled for control of the other. "Swear not to tell dad?"

"I'll make you a deal, You tap me out and I wont tell."

"Deal" Damien said flipping Dick on his back, taking his hand and swiveling his body around Dicks arm getting him in an arm bar. The same hold Ninja used to break the mugger's arm Friday night. Dick tapped. "Nice job, ok talk." He said to Damien as he reached for a bottle of water.

Damien began, "She kind of a dealer for the Scare Crow."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I know how it sounds but she was different. Cool, smart, funny, tough, hot as hell. And she didn't try to impress me once. She was just herself like she didn't give a shit what anyone else thought. She also busted me not really using."

"Wait she busted you? And she didn't out you?"

"Exactly, she told me straight up she knew I was sober and that she'd keep the secret." He left out the part about her asking for a passport and that she might have been wanted. Dick didn't need to know everything.

"Why didn't you get her number?"

"No phone."

"Then there you have it. Maybe she just hasn't gotten one yet."

"Maybe who hasn't gotten what yet?" Asked Bruce as he walked towards the boys.

"Damien's girlfriend."

"A girl I met at the club who's a connection to Crow. That's it."

"I see, just be careful with girls like that. Women in general are nothing but trouble. Ones that are tied to the madness on the streets are even more so. Don't get too personally involved." Bruce advised his son.

"Yes Sir but isn't that a little hypocritical coming from you? Considering the other half of my parentage that is."

Bruce tilted his head at his son's attempt to hold him accountable. "Not hypocritical at all, just speaking from experience. I've gotten entwined with my share of women I though I could help but it never ends well."

Damien took in his father's words. It was nothing he hadn't thought of himself already but still. There was something about Ninja he couldn't get out of his head.

Bruce continued, "Besides, with how sloppy both of you looked from the window I'm pretty sure she'd just kick you in the shin, take your wallet and run."

A moment passed where Damien and Dick looked at Bruce then at each other. They both jumped on Bruce at the same time tacking him into the grass, the three of them laughing and issuing comebacks as the boys tried to make Bruce say uncle.

Damien respected what his father told him but he really wanted to see Ninja again. He had made another party order with Crow and requested that she and Jen be the ones to deliver. Hopefully she'd call before then though.

 **November 6** **th**

 **The Joker's Privet Plane**

 **7:00pm**

The Joker, Harley Quinn and Anna boarded the plane that would fly them to Paris. As they took off Harley poured them all a glass of Champagne. Anna looked at her father as she took the glass from Harley. _He's ok with me drinking?_ Most parents were against things like that. But he nodded his head as she took a sip.

The Joker didn't stop with a sip; he downed the whole glass then set it aside. "So, now that we are all together I think a serious talk is in order." A moment of awkward silence passed as Anna looked between her father and stepmother. Then his sick laughter broke the taciturnity. "You see Anna dear, it all comes down to trust. I don't wish to keep anything form you. I'm sure you've seen your share of the world and it's horrors. All things I want to hear about over time. So I don't intend to be a hover parent. But I need to know that Daddy can trust you not to hurt our family. It would break me heart to have to punish you for that."

"I wouldn't betray you. I'm a loyal person if my loyalty if returned." Anna answered.

"That's good enough for me, for now. Secondly, there are many morally subjective activities myself and your stepmother are a part of. How strong is your stomach?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you squeamish?" he asked emphasizing the E in the word. "Do you swoon at the sigh of retribution or cower when confronted with violence?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." She answered and sipped her champagne not breaking eye contact again.

He smiled widely, "That's my girl. Here are the rules of the family: 1, The only good pig is bacon. 2, The only good bat is a dead bat. 3, If our private business is discussed with anyone I will brake you face. 4, Drinking and smoking is permitted whenever but the hard stuff is only on special occasions. 5, When we are in lock down there is no communication outside the three of us and I decide when it's safe to come out of it. 6, Boys, girls it doesn't matter. But they have to get through me first. If I say 'No' they are no more. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," It felt good having rules she could respect.

"Good, now be a darling and finish your champagne." Anna did as she was told. When her glass was empty she started to feel sleepy. The events from the night before didn't leave her with any rest. She yawned and stretched. "I'm sorry, I'm so tired. She rested her head on the armrest of her seat.

"Sleep sweetie, we'll wake you when we land." Harley said covering Anna with a blanket.

With Anna passed out the Joker and Harley could finally talk. "How long will it last?" He asked Harley.

"It'll keep her out till we get to Paris."

"Good, I can't believe she's here Harley. My daughter, is alive and she's here." He crossed the plane and sat next to a passed out Anna. He stroked her hair still not totally believing she was real.

Harley smiled "You're so gentle with her. You should be like this with her when she's conscious too."

"Not ready yet. It's easier when she's like this." Unconscious she couldn't reject him.

"I think she'll take to us being her family really well Puddin."

He didn't respond just kept stroking her hair. She was so beautiful. He'd do whatever it took to right the wrongs she'd lived through. Back in the penthouse Anna told him not many people had been good to her. He would find every person who mistreated her and make them pay. Then a thought as loud as thunder burned into his head. He would give his daughter the education of a lifetime. He wouldn't right the wrongs for her. He'd teach her how to right them for herself. Content with this new intention he leaned over and kissed her head whispering in her ear, "Daddy's here now princess. You never have to worry again."

 _ **Hello! I know this one wasn't that long but i wanted to close up a few open ends with Anna leaving town and Jen being allowed to live. I want to try and post Chapter 10 by late tonight or early tomorrow. We'll see how it pan's out.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **~SL**_


	10. Chapter 10

**November 9** **th** **2016**

 **Paris France**

 **6:00 PM Paris Time**

Anna walked into the sitting area of the apartment her father had procured for them. The décor of the place was very modern and artsy. Her room even had a view of the Eiffel Tower. It was by far the coolest place she had ever stayed in.

"There she is, are you enjoying yourself?" Her father asked.

"I haven't seen a whole lot so far but ya. It's great here."

"Wonderful. Harley wants to take you for a girl's night tonight. Would you be up for that?"

Wow, the Harley Quinn wanted to take her out? "Sounds awesome. Any idea where we're going?"

Harley entered holding a bunch of department store bags. "We are going to paint the town red baby girl. Mama Harley went a little nuts and got you some special presents to get dolled up in."

"Harley, you didn't have to. You got me so much stuff back home."

"That was Gotham stuff. This Anna-Banana is Paris! The fashion capital of the world! Now come on, lets go get ready."

"Um, sure but would you give me a sec? I wanna talk to Dad about something."

"No problem. I will just get things set up in your room and you come join me when you're done." Harley kissed both of Anna's cheeks in a French style and went to the room.

When they were alone The Joker got off the couch and walked to his daughter. "What can I do for you princess?"

Anna couldn't help smiling every time he called her that. It felt like a genuine term on endearment from the father she never knew until a few days ago. She really liked it. "I just had a question that's been bugging me. It's no big deal but I wanted to know. How did I get my name?"

The Joker crossed the room looking somber. "It wasn't from me. The Doctor who delivered you named you Anna. Your mother wanted to name you Sophia."

"Did you want that to be my name too?"

"I hated it actually. Call me old fashioned but I was a fan of traditional names at the time. You'll find this funny but I pushed for something out of the Bible. I had grown up Irish Catholic so religion was a big deal to me then. Still is somewhat I suppose. Harley and I were married by a Catholic priest."

This surprised Anna. She'd had no religious upbringing at all but pretended to be Jewish so she could get a job. "That is funny. What would you have chosen?"

"It doesn't matter now, you're Anna." He was getting agitated. She understood that he didn't like talking about the past but she needed answers and still had more questions but thought better of unloading them on him all at once. She'd have to pick her moments.

"It matters to me. I hear it in your voice every time you say Anna. You don't like it. I wanna know what it means to be your daughter but I cant do that if every time you say my name it sounds like you're chewing glass."

"What will you do? Change your name?"

"If I have to, you don't go by your birth name and neither does Harley. Why shouldn't I start with a new name? I'm starting a whole new life."

The girl had a point. "Rebecca, That was the name I chose for you back then. But you're not changing your name."

"But…"

"You're doing this because you want my approval. While that is admirable its also stupid. I didn't change my name because I felt like it. I did it because the man I was died, I had to become someone else. Harley became who she is because she killed who she used to be. You princess, are not where we are yet, not by a long shot. Maybe one day you will be. But until then, be who you are, not who you think I want you to be." He looked down and saw something in her hand. "What's that?" he asked.

Anna looked down at the envelope in her hand remembering the other thing she wanted to talk to him about. "Well, I was thinking about the conversation we had on the plane and wanted to ask you if you would mail this for me." She handed her father the open envelope that felt thick with paper. It was addressed to a pawnshop in the Narrows.

"Anna, we talked about this. This may be a pleasant family vacation but we are also on lock down. There is not contact with anyone outside from our family or our staff."

"I know but this is different. The guy who owns the shop helped me when I ran away. He gave me a job and money and helped me with a place to stay. The least I can do is pay him back what he loaned me. I didn't leave my name on it or anything. I just don't want to leave any unfinished business back home."

"It's not sealed. "

"That's because I want you to trust me. I didn't seal it so you can read it for yourself that I'm not giving anything about our family away. Please Dad?"

The Joker exhaled, She defeated him again. "Ok Anna, but this is it. After this letter you contact no one else."

"Absolutely. Thank you." She turned to go to her room but she hesitated.

"Something else?" He asked.

"Just one more thing." She quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It was the first one they had shared since they found each other. At first The Joker didn't know what to do, but slowly he relaxed and hugged her back. He lowered his head and kissed her hair. The moment was so sweet and a little heartbreaking. The sound of a Polaroid camera broke the silence. Harley was standing by the door shaking the picture and dabbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, was that weird of me?" She asked and excused herself.

Anna laughed awkwardly as she followed Harley into her room.

The Joker stood where Anna had hugged him. She hugged him, actually hugged him. Harley was right, he needed to be more loving with her and he'd start right now. There was no way in hell those two were going off on their own tonight, not without a team of his men following their every move.

 **November 9** **th** **2016**

 **The Eiffel Tower**

 **9:00PM Paris Time**

Harley looked like a Barbie doll on crack as she held Anna's hand prepping her for what they were about to do.

"I saw this in a movie once and have been dying to try it ever since." She said

"You're fucking insane! This is a really bad idea Harley!"

"So was stealing your dad's car but you did it anyway right?"

"Point taken but still this is seriously fucked up!"

"Allow me to bestow a lesson on you that your father once gave to me. Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. If you surrender to your deepest desire you will have power over it and so much more. What is it that you desire most Anna?"

Anna looked down into the abyss and thought about what she desired most in the world. "I desire freedom. All my life I've felt trapped in a role I never asked to play. Now I've played so many parts I don't know who I am anymore. To he honest I don't think I ever learned who I really am."

Harley smiled and held Anna's hand. "Then there's your answer. Find your freedom, find your self and become something greater. You just have to jump. Are you ready?"

Anna looked out at the endless sea of lights that stretched across the city. She envisioned flying over them like a bird. "Yes,"

"Then on the count of 3. 1…2…"

"3," Anna said as they jumped still holding hands.

The height from the top of the tower was even freakier when you plummeted from it. The bungee straps Harley strapped to their ankles bounced them in the air a few times before they came to a complete stop and hung upside down and swung for a while.

"Holy shit!" Anna screamed. "That was amazing!"

Harley laughed "Having fun or what?!" She grabbed her ankle and pulled herself right side up. "Come on kid, we gotta climb back and get outta here before the cops come." Anna followed suit and they raced for the top, Harley won. "That means first round is of you!" She shouted as they giggled, put their shoes back on and ran down the stairs as the cops arrived.

They ducked behind some near by shrubbery and waited for a clear moment to leave. "I can't believe you did that with me just now." Harley said.

"What are you talking about? You said it was perfectly safe." Anna questioned.

"Anna, I'm a certified maniac. Didn't you know that?"

"Guess I should have thought of that earlier."

"Probably, ok we're clear, lets get drunk!"

Harley took Anna's hand and they skipped away laughing like 2 best friends. She really liked Harley, more than as a friend but as someone to look up to. She was fearless, adventurous and made everything fun.

Harley brought them to a trendy club under some popular bridge. Whatever it was called, Anna couldn't pronounce the name. When they took their seats in the VIP room Harley ordered a bottle of Crystal and told the waiter to keep them coming "…till we both pass the fuck out."

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Harley. This has been the most amazing night ever."

Harley smiled and clinked glasses with Anna "To living every moment like it's your last." She said and downed her class.

Anna did the same. As Harley refilled both of their glasses she started asking Anna about herself. "So, your father wont ask this but I will, what's your pref? Boys or girls?"

Anna choked a little on her next sip "Um, just boys so far."

"And have there been many?"

"No, none actually, I've done things but not everything."

"Ah, so you still have your V card?"

"Y-yes. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure! So are you on the pill?"

"Seriously?"

"Look honey, you are a beautiful, desirable young woman and one day there will be a boy who will charm his way into your pants. I just wanna know that when that day comes you'll be prepared."

"I am not on the pill."

"Well that changes as soon as we get home. Your father is beyond thrilled to have you back but I know he's flip out in a very bad way of he became a grandfather any time soon."

Anna laughed and drank more of her champagne. "There was one boy back in Gotham but that's totally over now."

Harley was intrigued "Oh, do tell. Wait! Let me guess… tall, dark and handsome with a little bit of a dangerous streak and secrets."

Anna was shocked "How the hell did you know all that?"

Harley looked at her knowingly. "Sweetie, I was 16 too once, that's the type your age group falls for..." Her attention was caught by something behind Anna. "…speaking of tall dark and handsome, there's one looking your way right now."

Anna froze, "What should I do?"

A wicked smile graced Harley's lips. "Ok sit up a little straighter and stick your chest out, your small chested so you won't look like a bimbo or anything." Anna did as she was told. Harley continued, "Now take your glass and in mid sip act like I said something funny and flip your hair." She did.

"It's worked kid, he'll arrive in 3, 2, 1…"

"Bonjour," a deep voice said behind Anna.

She turned to see a beautiful tall boy with long hair and deep brown eyes. "Hello," She said back.

He smiled "You are American?"

"Yes we are." Anna responded.

"Excellent, I love America." His thick French accent made every word of English sound so much sexier.

"What is your name?" he asked

Anna thought for a moment and decided she didn't want to be Anna tonight. "I'm Sophia, this is my mom Harley."

Harley was touched Anna introduced her as her mother.

"Your mother? I though you were sisters."

Harley answered him "Well I had her young." She winked at Anna.

"Je comprends, my name is Andre. I was wondering if I could buy your daughter a drink and you as well of course."

Anna was shocked for a moment; he wanted to buy her a drink! "Uh, that's very sweet of you but we're kind of having a girls night."

Andre pursed his lips disappointed and looked at Harley, "Madam, Please forgive me for impeding on your lady's night but if you would permit me, I would love to dance with your daughter."

"I think she would like that, go on _Sophia_ , have fun!"

Andre took Anna's hand and led her to the dance floor. They moved and grinded to the beat of the music. For a guy, Andre was a very good dancer. He spun Anna around and she laughed as he made her a little dizzy. Then a waiter brought 2 drinks for them on the floor. It didn't escape Anna that he deliberately picked the glass farther away from him on the tray. Anna took the other glass but felt something strange in her gut.

"Thank you but I really shouldn't, I've been drinking champagne all night and I don't wanna get sick." She went to put the drink back but Andre stopped her.

"No! It's a special drink I ordered for you. My friend is the bartender, he makes this special mix for the beautiful girls and you…" he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer "…are the most beautiful girl in the club."

Now Anna really felt weird. She took the drink and pretended to take a sip. Anna looked back at Harley who saw the tension in Anna's eyes and took that as her que. She left a few bills on the table and made a bee-lint to Anna.

"Thank you for showing my little girl a good time but we need to go now. Her father will kill us if we're home too late." She took Anna's hand and pulled her out of the club.

Once outside Anna hugged Harley. "Thank you, something about that guy started to weird me out…" Anna's voice trailed off as she saw Andre and 2 other guys exit the club and look for her.

"Where do you think you're going? The party hadn't even started yet Chere, and my friends want to meet your mother." Andre was still smiling as he and his boys grabbed Harley and Anna.

Anna started to fight back but she saw Harley was actually amused by what they were up to. "Relax Anna honey, Mama's got this. Hey Frost?!" She yelled and 7 of the Joker's men appeared holding automatic weapons.

Anna was amazed but Harley looked like it was just another day in her life of insanity. She looked Andre in the eyes and started laughing in his face, "You are so screwed. Take them away boys."

 **November 10** **th**

 **The Catacombs**

 **1:26 AM Paris Time**

The boys from the club were on their knees tied to pillars made of human bones. The Joker loved the Paris Catacombs. They were like a living breathing tomb that was filled with death, mystery and crazy people obsessed with the previous 2. It was the perfect place to take out the trash.

Anna stood in the corner of the gallery holding herself while Harley stood proud and triumphant looking down on the scum who tried to pull a fast move on the Joker's girls.

"Good evening gentleman, welcome to Paris' newest hottest after hourssssssssspot." He hit the T so strongly that it echoed through the space.

"Now! Which one of you was the one who tried to drug my sweet little daughter?" He put his hands over his heart and bent over to look them each in the eye. The 3 dirt bags said nothing as they cowered in fear of the clown. "Sweetheart? Tell Daddy which one it was." He was in full killer clown mode. Anna hadn't seen this side of him yet but she wasn't afraid of him. She was honestly more afraid of herself. She pointed to the boy in the middle, "His name is Andre."

"Ah, Andre…" he said in a French accent "tell me Andre, how many other beautiful young ladies have you bedded against their will? Hmmmmm? Can you even count that high?"

Andre looked at the floor. "What's the matter Andre? Forgot English? No problem, let me rephrase… combien de filles avez-vous reped écume?" Andre still said nothing but started to cry. "I bet you understood that time didn't ya?" the Joker grabbed the top of Andre's hair and nodded his head for him them slapped Andre's face in a playful manner. "I despise rapists, you are the lowest class of criminal and we are putting you out of business as of tonight." He backed away from Andre's face and help out his hand for Anna.

"Princess, would you come here please?"

Anna came into her father's embrace. He held her and rocked her gently. "Everything's ok princess. Daddy, if going to make it all better." He was talking to her but not really. He was letting the boys know they were going to die.

"You're going to kill them?" She asked.

His sick laughter echoed off the walls. "No sweetie…" he cupped her face with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. "…you are."

Anna felt the darkness start to swallow her. "I, I, I cant dad."

"Of course you can. These specimens of smegma would have done unspeakable things to you. They deserve it."

Anna started to panic, "You don't understand, I have IED, I black out. I feel it coming now."

"No you don't. Stay with me baby. Stay here with Daddy."

She started hyperventilating "I cant, I'm gonna go dark. Please Daddy."

"IED is a medical term they locked you into to hide away the real you. Now come on stay with me."

Her eyes started rolling back. The joker backhanded Anna across the face. "This is a pivotal moment for you princess, don't hid away from it."

"I don't know how… I don't…" he covered her mouth with his left hand, the one with his laughing face tattoo and held her head with his right. It was so tight she couldn't move. "Shhhhhhhhh, You are my child. The fruit of my loins. I know you better than you know yourself even though we've only known about each other a shot time."

He loosened his grip and continued. "We had the you're too old for dolls conversation but are you too old for Disney? Nod yes or no."

Anna shrugged then shook her head no. He smiled "I was hoping you'd say that. There's one song I know where a scared misunderstood girl decides to quit being what everyone expects her to be. Do you know it?"

Anna nodded again. "That's you princess. Now are you here with me?" She nodded and he slowly dropped his hand and pulled a knife from his belt. "Let it go." He whispered and brought the knife eye level. "Let it go." He whispered again. "That perfect girl is gone." He sang lightly and stepped aside giving Anna access to Andre.

She took the knife and began walking to Andre. The Joker stood back whistling the rest of the song. Andre was shaking a begging for his life as Anna stood right in front of him. The Joker stopped whistling. Anna held the knife to Andre's throat and finished the song where the Joker left off. "The cold never bothered me anyway…" She dragged the blade across Andre's neck then she killed his 2 friends.

 _ **Hey Readers!**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. I realized I hadn't put a whole lot of psycho Joker in the story yet and wanted to let him have some fun working on Anna's mental state. The whole Frozen thing came from my watching that movie and many other Disney movies with my kids over and over again. The songs actually make me go a little nuts after a while. I thought how funny would it be if the Joker uses a happy song like "Let It Go" to convince Anna to kill people.**_

 _ **Thank you to**_ _ **Johan Kira Expelliarmus**_ _ **for the idea with Anna and the names the Joker and her birth mother had originally picked out. I hope I did it justice!**_

 _ **Anyway please, please, please let me know what you guys think!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello Friends! My deepest apologies for how long it took me to post this chapter!**_

 _ **I hit writers block hard and just recently came out of my dry spell. I hope the extra long chapter I have provided you with will allow me some forgiveness.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_ _ **This chapter contains domestic violence and one hell of a lemon!**_

 _ **You have been so warned!**_

Anna took a lasting look at the three boys she had just slain. Her hands were trembling as the warm blood on her hands cooled making her skin feel like she'd just submerged them in ice water. She turned around to look at her father and stepmother. The looks on their faces we prideful, like they had just seen her take her first steps or speak her first words. Their expressions were the only thing keeping her attached to the planet at the moment as a whole lot of WTF swam through her fragile brain. She tried to say something but as the words were about to come out they were rudely shoved out of their place in line by violent stream of vomit.

 **The Joker's Paris Apartment**

 **2 hours later**

Harley gently closed the door to Anna's room. Once they'd all gotten home she'd helped Anna get into the shower, dress for bed and gave her a Xanax. The girl would be in lala land for the rest of the night. A warm feeling felled her like she'd just taken care of her own baby girl, not her stepdaughter. All in all the evening went well, they had a chance to talk about some personal girly things and bond a little. On top of everything Anna popped her other cherry and took out her first scumbags. Harley couldn't have been prouder of her stepdaughter… no of her daughter. Anna was her daughter now, now and forever.

The warmth flowing in Harley's heart and soul was stomped out as a waive of pain came crashing into her. The blinding pain was courtesy of a leather-gloved fist that was attached to her ball and chain. She met with the marble floor and tried desperately to reacquaint herself with a standing position but failed as she was kicked in the stomach and rolled over.

Her Puddin was standing over her, teeth clinched, eye twitching and murder in his gaze. She knew he was seeing blood. As her mouth and mind worked overtime to catch up with each other through the pain Mr J lowered himself to one knee. Actually he lowered one knee right over her throat and pressed all his weight down… hard.

"You stupid fucking Barbie doll. You led my little girl into a place where she could have been raped and killed!" He screamed

"Pu…Pu..dn… Pl…ees."

"Please? Please? You have the fucking never to beg for mercy right now? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush you like a fly on the sports page right now."

"Vr…gn" Harley croaked out.

"What was that dearest?" He asked with venom.

"An…a…isa…vr…gn…"

Her half words suddenly made sense. Harley was telling him that Anna, his daughter, was a virgin. The Joker took his knee off Harley's throat. The sound that emitted from his wife's body was somewhere between a death rattle and a cry for life. He dropped on all fours and stared at the floor.

"Anna confided in me!" Harley shouted through ragged breaths and tears. "In one night she shared with me her deepest desire, her sexual orientation, and that she is still a fucking virgin! She's straight by the way!"

An emotion closely resembling shame befell him. Of course he wondered how used up life in the system had left his little girl but a virgin? And she told Harley about it? "Harley…"

"No! You listen to me now. Anna was never in any danger and you know it! She's a beautiful girl who has just as high a chance as any other beautiful girl of coming across assholes who think no means yes!" She coughed some more and continued. "Look, I know we have a fucking dysfunctional sociopathic kind of love here and I don't want it any other way. But she needs more than what has been working for just us two. You would have never gotten that stuff out of her that quickly or at all! Cause girls don't talk to their dad's about those things. She needs more than just you! She needs…"

"…A mother," He finished still looking at the floor. Maybe it was his sick little brain or the lingering Irish Catholic in his DNA but the thought of Harley being a mother started to work against the breathing room in his pants and he soon found he could count the teeth in his zipper. "She needs you, and so do I." He sat back on his haunches and held out his hand to Harley. "I need you so fucking bad baby."

She came to him without hesitation. Taking his hand she tried to pull him to his feet but he instead pulled her to the floor. Still on his heels he positioned her astride his lap. "I don't know what I would do without you baby. I'm sorry I hurt you. Tell me you forgive me."

Harley began to cry at his sincerity. "Always Puddin, you know I need you too." She held him tightly as he tried to burry his face in her breasts, smelling and kissing them with desperation. "You always smell so good Harls, I wanna crawl inside your skin and live there." He hands roamed her body like the world was about to end. When he went to lift her blouse she stopped him.

"I don't think so Mr Man." Harley rose to her feet and looked down at a very sex hungry Mr. J. "You wanna play with me?" she asked coyly.

"Yes I do."

Harley knew what he liked and what he needed; always did. But right now she deserved a little retribution for the outburst she had just survived. Their sex life had always been… colorful to say the least; with the two of them taking turns for who would be the top and bottom of the escapade. Their role-play also had no limits: teacher & schoolgirl, nun & priest, Tarzan & Jane, Batman & Gorgon, etc. They never judged each other for what they needed to get off at any given moment. They also never asked stupid questions like "Can you dress as a cheerleader tonight?" No, they just started the fantasy and went with it no matter how raw, raunchy or taboo.

Tonight she would be the master and he would take whatever she decided to throw at him. With that in mind she continued her little game. "I only play with nice boys who do what their told… and I'm not sure you can be a good boy for me. Can you be a good boy?"

"Oh Mommy I can be a very good boy." His pants were so tight from his erection he could barely breathe.

So tonight would be a Mommy night. It was one of her favorites because she could basically make him do whatever she wanted. That is of course as long as he liked the things she was making him do.

"Then follow me," He went to stand but was stopped when Harley barked out a command. "No! Good boys crawl on their knees." He returned to his position on the floor looking up at her with a hunger that most women would find terrifying. "That's right, crawl for Mommy and while your down there, kiss my shoe." He did. Tonight he was in the doghouse for hurting her so he followed her every command and crawled after her into their bedroom.

 **OK PEOPLE, THIS IS WHERE SHIT GOES FROM** **RATED R** **TO** **RATED XXX**

 **YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF BOLD LETTERS.**

 **EVERYONE ELSE… ENJOY!**

Harley was enthralled with her role as tonight's _dom_ but she took notice of how even on his hands and knees, the Joker looked more like a tiger than a puppy. One that would play along for the show but could still rip you to shreds whenever he felt like it. The paradox of the situation made her wet. She knew if he changed his mind he could stand up, slap her down and take control and there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it, not that she would want to. Harley loved their no holes barred arraignment.

In the bedroom she instructed him to strip. Then she fitted him with a dog color and leash. "Take off my shoes for me." She commanded as she sat on the bed and he sat on the floor. He started at her left foot, raising it to his face and kissing her ankle and slipping the 6-inch stiletto heel then repeated the process on her right foot. "That's a good boy, now while you're down there, kiss my feet some more, those shoes really hurt." She pouted.

"Yes Mommy…" His voice trailed off as he took both of Harley's feet and began to rub and kiss her insteps, arches and toes. She began to pant as the sensation in her feet sent amazing tingles to other places on her body. When he took her big toe in his mouth and started sucking on it she nearly lost her mind. Then he bit the pad of that same toe and her head totally disconnected from reality.

The scent of her arousal was like ambrosia to the Joker's libido. He was enjoying this little game but what he really wanted to do was burry his face in her core until he made Harley hear colors and taste sounds. "Does that make you happy Mommy?" He asked on a growl.

"Very… but you know what will really make me happy?" She asked.

"What will make you really happy Mommy? I wanna make you really really happy." The Joker went back down and kissed her calf, then her knee then her thigh.

Harley closed her eyes and moaned as he bit the inside of her left thigh then licked and kissed the same spot. "I want you to kiss me…" She reached for the leash and pulled him to her sex, "…right here."

The Joker lowered his face to the silk triangle that could hardly be called underwear and rubbed his nose against her. Harley always kept herself smooth down there, knowing he had a thing about body hair. But also because she loved the sensation when he rubbed himself against her soft skin… like right now. "Puddin…" she moaned.

He continued, nuzzling her core and slipped one finger under the fabric to move it aside while at the same time using that finger to tease the sensitive little bundle of nerves it was covering. Harley jumped when he grazed her clit. With her sex fully exposed to him, the Joker took a moment to appreciate her beautiful bald pussy before plunging his face into her. He licked and sucked and kissed her sex with abandon as she writher beneath him moaning loudly. Thank god he saw to it that the master bedroom was soundproofed before they arrived in Paris. His wife was a total screamer but not in that face porn start kind of way. Her sexual resonances were that of a woman who knew about pleasure and had no reservations about expressing them to her man.

"Oh my god! Puddin… I'm gonna… Ahh!" Her words were cut short by the orgasm that rocked out of her body and onto his greedy tong. He drank her orgasm down, loving the taste of what he did to his woman as much as he loved coming himself. As he wiped what was left of her off his chin he looked up at her and licked his hand. "Did that make you happy Mommy?" he asked smugly.

"Yes baby, that made Mommy so, so happy." Harley propped herself on her elbows "So happy in fact, that I'm going to reward you." Taking the leash she got off the bed and pulled the Joker to his feet and got down on her knees without breaking eye contact with him. "You ready for your reward baby?"

"Oh ya, I'm ready Mommy."

"Ok, here it is…" Harley took his painfully hard cock in her hands and started stroking it slowly. He wasn't a particularly tall man, about 5'7"-5'8" and he was incredibly lean but you'd never guess all that if all you saw was a picture of his erect member. The Joker's joy stick was truly larger than was proportionate for his body but not in the practical joke kind of way. More like the _please Sir I want some more_ kind of way. As she took in his girth and length Harley's mouth began to water. "I give you permission to fuck my mouth till you come."

The Joker didn't miss a beat. He grabbed a hand full of Harley's long blond locks and pounded her mouth like a jackhammer. As she took his length down her throat he spoke dirty sweet nothings into the room. "Fuck! I love that you don't gag! Is this mouth all mine Mommy?" he asked.

Being that her mouth was at max capacity all Harley could say in response was a deep "MmmHmm…" The vibration of her utterance drove him crazier as he pumped himself in her mouth over and over again. "Slide back Mommy. This may hurt a little." He told her. Without loosing momentum Harley complied and moved back. He had her pressed against the side of the bed still on her knees and still going in and out of her mouth. He guided her head against the beds edge then leaned over and propped his hands on the bed's surface.

Harley held his hips as he fucked her mouth to hard she thought he would blow a hole in the back of her head. Tears streaked her cheeks. It was painful, very much so. But she loved it and he knew it. She could tell his orgasm was coming so she decided to up the ante and coded her right index finger in the slobber that was dripping from her mouth and brought it to his anus. The moment he felt her finger start playing it the cusp of his asshole he shouted. "Fucking do it Mommy!"

Harley fingered his ass and he started coming. The liquid was hot as it projectiled out of his cock. He didn't so much come in her mouth as injected her stomach with his personal brand of protein shake.

His knees totally gave out and he sank to the carpet in front of Harley who sat still propped against the bedside gulping the rest of Mr. J's juices. Her face was covered in tears and drool and him but she reveled in what had passed between them just now. The Joker was overwhelmed by the woman before him; she was his equal in every way. Before her he'd gotten his rocks off with whores and the occasional villain groupie. But it had never been like the way it always was with his Harley. Acting completely on impulse he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her deep. The taste of each other's orgasms mixed in their mouth's as their tongs battled.

His hands lowered to her hips and he pulled her atop him in the same position they had been in the foyer. His cock was hard again and ready for more. "Mommy, I need you. I need you so bad it hurts."

She needed him too, like she needed air. "I'm here baby. Come home to Mommy."

She raised her hips as he positioned himself at the opening to her core. The warmth of Harley's sex as he slipped inside her was haven. She rocked her hips against his and they began their dance on the floor of the master bedroom.

"You feel so fucking good Mommy. I cant live with out you. Never leave me. Ever."

"Never baby. I'll never leave you."

"If you do I'll find you and I'll hurt you. Fuck! I'll hurt you so bad you'll never leave again."

"I'm not going any where baby! Oh Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

"Come on my cock Mommy! Come all over me! Choke me while you come!"

Harley grabbed the leash and pulled it hard against his windpipe as she came. Her core tightening up and her whole body shuttered with the orgasm. The Joker made a sound that was half a growl and half air deprivation and he took her pleasure for himself. When she came off the high of coming, the Joker picked her up and laid her sunny side down on the bed. He grabbed her hips and began pounding her from behind. The soft milky white skin of her back was covered in tattoos. He eyes the one that said PROPERTY OF JOKER bend down and licked it before returning to his upright fucking position. Harley still had hold of the leash and pulled on it for balance and he rode her like a bull.

"Jesus! You've been doing kegels haven't you?" he asked.

"Uhha, you like it baby?"

"Oh Mommy, I love it. It feels like you're pussy is strangling my dick. I'm gonna come Mommy. Can I come in your pussy?"

Harley grunted and tugged on the leash. "Say…please…"

"Oh Fuck Mommy, please let me come in you're pussy."

She was about to say yes when another twisted level to their little role play came to her mind. "Mommy's not on the pill baby."

The Joker growled like a wild animal. "I don't care Mommy. I need to come inside you."

"What if you get Mommy pregnant?"

"I wanna get you pregnant Mommy. I want you to hold my seed Mommy. Fucking please!"

He wasn't going to hold back much longer so Harley put him out of his misery. "Ok baby, come in Mommy's pussy and finger my ass cause I'm gonna come with you."

The Joker commenced fingering Harley's tight ass with his thumb as he came. "Oh fuck! Oh shit! Mommy I'm coming inside you!"

"I'm coming too baby, come for Mommy! Come!" The shared orgasm was like fireworks + a pipe bomb + a nuclear explosion drenched in napalm. The both went inaudible as they erupted. That was when you really knew the sex was truly fan-fucking-tastic. When and orgasm could make you go pin drop silent and made your left side go numb, you knew you absolutely found _the one_.

That was when they both collapsed.

 **OK PRUDES IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN!**

 **EVERYONE WHO BRAVED THE ABOVE PASSAGE. FEEL FREE TO TAKE A CIGARETTE BREAK. I'LL TOTALLY UNDERSTAND.**

 **Back in Gotham**

 _Bruce stared at the TV screen in his study as a reporter interviewed a distraught Catholic Priest. The old man was trembling as he recounted his experience._

"… _I was told that if I did as they said they would return me to my home."_

" _What did they have you do Father?"_

" _They wanted to be married."_

" _I'm sorry father, would you mind repeating that?"_

" _Married, they had me marry them."_

" _Father, are you saying that the infamous crime duo, The Joker and Harley Quinn kidnaped you to oversee their marrage?"_

" _Yes, It was the most horrifyingly bizarre experience of my life."_

" _Well Father, I'm sure I speak for all of Gotham city when I say we are so glad you made it out alive." The reporter touched the priest's hand and he thanked her. Then she addressed the camera._

" _Well you hear it here first Gotham, our city's top crime power couple has tied the knot! We'll be on the lookout for more information on the event so stay tuned. We'll be right back after these messages!"_

Bruce turned off the TV and covered his mouth as he leaned into the armrest of his chair. The press was treating this like a celebrity wedding like Brad and Angelina or something. It's was sickening.

"Bereft you did not receive an invitation Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"Very funny old man, this is why the two of them have been able to run for as long as they have. Because the city treats them like royalty."

"…And Batman is treated as a criminal."

"Exactly."

"You are many things Master Bruce but jealous is not one I would have taken you for."

"I'm not jealous, I'm appalled. On top of that, I'm curious."

"Curious Sir?"

"Yes, why now? Joker and Harley have been playing house for 3 years so why get married now? There's something more to this."

"Perhaps it's the natural order to their relationship. As I understand women do expect things like marriage after a time."

"The Joker is a narcissist control freak. If Harley demanded a ring from him I'm pretty sure he'd just ring her bell till she forgot what she had asked for in the first place. This is some kind of evolution for them."

"Could she perhaps be expecting? That would be position worth nuptials."

"God help us if that's the case." Bruce thought in silence for a moment and sat up as though he were hit with an electric shock. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it Master Bruce?"

"He's making a home. He found her."

"The girl? You believe he has tracked down his daughter?" Alfred remembered the ordeal that took place 17 years ago. Bruce had been devastated after he'd taken the child from the good doctor who had wanted to adopt her. But it was indeed the best thing for the girl named Anna. He'd hoped Bruce would have adopted the girl himself to keep her safe but alas that was not to be. The girl had been sent away and was never spoken of again until the very Doctor who had wanted to adopt the child and his former wife turned up dead days earlier.

After that Alfred had been instructed to track down the girls whereabouts only to discover she had been reported as a runaway. A teenage girl who had grown up in the system turning runaway wasn't out of the ordinary in the least and they'd hoped that wherever she had gone, it would be far enough from the reach of her biological father.

"Master Bruce, if she is within his grasp what will you do?"

"I wish I knew Alfred."

"Well Sir, this may be an inconvenient time but you have a visitor. Miss Waller is in the drawing room."

"Great, the hits just keep on coming today."

"Indeed Sir, but without them life would be rather a bore I'm afraid. I shutter to think of what you'd do with any free time."

Bruce stood from his chair and straightened his cashmere sweater "Free time? What's that again?"

"Indubitably Sir."

Bruce exited his study and made his way down the epic grand staircase of Wayne Manor then turned right into the drawing room. Standing with her back to him was in infamous Amanda Waller. She was admiring the portrait of Bruce's mother and father with himself as a small child sitting on his mother's lap.

"You look like your father Mr. Wayne."

"What do you want Amanda?"

"Same strong jaw. I imagine it's important for a man like you to have a strong jaw."

"I asked.."

"…What I want, I heard you. I want to help you Mr. Wayne."

"And what makes you think I need you help?"

"How many children do you have now Mr. Wayne? Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd Wayne, may he rest in peace."

"Unless you get to the point I'll ask you to see yourself out." He turned to leave then Amanda's tone grew stern.

"Its interesting how after you let that girl go, you've been steadily collecting lost children."

Bruce froze. "What did you just say?"

"Anna Kerry, age 17. The long lost seed of the most beloved criminal in the god-forsaken city. A girl whose records were falsified by you so she could disappear into the system and live happily ever after until now."

He shrugged casually. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I think you do. And I think your going to want to hear what I have to say next. You got anything to drink in this museum?"

 _ **And there it is!**_

 _ **More to be posted ASAP!**_

 _ **Please review! Your reviews really help me write!**_

 _ **~SL**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Some Hours Later**

 **The Joker's Paris Apartment**

"Ow.." Anna opened her eyes and found she had been hit by an 18-wheeler that backed up and repeated running her over about 36 times. Either that or Harley had lied about the _French aspirin_ she insisted Anna take. Clearly the combination of the nights events, her alcohol consumption and the mystery pill put Anna out to pasture in a big bad way. The lack of daylight coming through the window told her she'd only been asleep for an hours or so. She got out of bed and immediately sat back down. Looks like gravity was working overtime tonight. After two more tries she was able to stay on her feet and make it to the door of her room. The sound of muffled music was coming from the apartments sitting room. The moment Anna opened the door she wanted to shut it again. The music hit her hearing like a cats in a tin bucket in a hale storm.

In the sitting room her father and stepmother were laughing and drinking wine while watching something on an iPad. Whatever it was they were watching couldn't be heard over the music. Or maybe the music was coming from whatever is on the iPad?

"There's sleeping beauty!" her father exclaimed as he put the iPad down and jogged over to her, putting his arms around her shoulders and guiling her to the sofa where he sat her between him and Harley. "Your stepmother and I are so proud of you! You made it through the three little pigs and only threw up after they were gutted. My little girl, she's growing up before my very eyes."

Anna was beyond confused. Gutted? "What are you talking about? How long have I been asleep?"

Harley took her hand "Anna, sweetie I know I told you I gave you a French aspirin but to be completely forthcoming, French aspirin translates to Xanax. But don't worry. I checked on you every hour to see that you were breathing normally and not choking on your own vomit from the combination of drugs and booze."

"Every hour? Exactly how many hours equal every hour Harley?" Anna asked, clearly upset she had been lied to.

"Approximately 42."

"42 hours?!"

"Sweetie it's fine, your first kill will do that to you. It's the total split with any moral compass you once had and how you know you meant what you did. Crimes of passion keep the killers awake at night cause they regret doing it in the long run. Crimes of intention cause you brain need a total recharge. I pretty much went into a coma after my first time didn't I Puddin?"

"She did, I almost gave up hope and left her for dead but I just loved her too damn much." Harley blew the joker a kiss which he caught and brought to his lips.

All Anna could do was stare into space. She was a murderer and Harley was right, she didn't regret killing those boys. But she was angry… no she was pissed. And she was going to let them both have it.

"Ok, in order for someone to be completely forthcoming, they would have said from the beginning that French aspirin is really Xanax! What the fuck?!"

 _SMACK!_

The backhand from her father had Anna seeing stars. She was stunned but he was calm as ever. "Anna, darling, I will not have you speak to your stepmother like that again. Do you understand me?"

Anna looked him in the eye but didn't answer.

"Believe it or not princess, we do have your best interest at heart here. Would you have taken the Xanax if Harley told you the truth?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly, you see the highway you're driving on right now, well Harley and I have already ridden on it. We've seen every sight, gone over all the potholes, eaten at every fucking Cinnabon. You on the other hand just left the onramp. So instead of being a typical 17-year-old little bitch, how about you say thank you? Hmm?"

The word Adapt kept going through Anna's mind. This was her life now. These were her parents, her blood, and what her father said did make sense in a way. So she bit the bullet and went with it. "Thank you Harley, I'm sorry I was so rude."

"It's ok honey, and Puddin? You don't need to be so hard on her. I understand her being upset. Anna I promise in the future I will be totally honest about the drugs I offer you."

"Thank you," Anna said quietly.

The Joker clapped his hands together loudly, "Now that that's out of the way. We have something for you. Harley and I made a video for you of your first kill. Do you like the band Hatebreed?"

"I really don't know their stuff."

"No problem, if you don't like the song we can change it. Here you go, all cued up. Just hit play." The Joker handed Anna the Ipad. On the screen was a frozen shot of the three boys tied to the pillars. Her heart pounded as she taped the screen. Immediately the same loud music blared through the speakers that were hidden in the walls. The band's singer screamed out the lyrics.

 **NOW IS THE TIME FOR ME TO RISE TO MY FEET**

 **WIPE YOUR SPIT FROM MY FACE WIPE THESE TEARS FROM MY EYES**

The events the video displayed were exactly as Anna remembered. She started with Andre, slitting his throat right to left. Next his two friends took turns getting their Colombian neckties at her hand. Then the events went in a totally different directing than her memories could recall. She saw herself go back to Andre who was very dead, raise the knife over her head and stab him in the throat over, and over, and over. There was a point when she had sliced her would-be rapist's flesh so many times, it was a wonder his head stayed attached. Then she changed holds on the knife from an overhead hold to an underhand. From there she stabbed his corpse in the abdomen at least fifteen times. His entrails had officially become ex-trails. Over the course of the song she watched herself do the exact same thing to the two other boys. A sadistic smile was plastered across her face the whole time. As the red blood of her victims sprayed her face forming a streak across her mouth Anna couldn't help but thing that she looked exactly like her father.

"Why don't I remember all of this?"

Both the Joker and Harley looked at each other confused. Had she blacked it out?

"How much do you remember sweetie?" Harley asked.

She paused the video and covered her mouth as a tear escaped her eye. "I remember cutting their throats and throwing up. That's it."

"Well as you can see, you did far more than that princess. I was so proud."

"But why don't I remember?"

"It could be memory suppression honey, maybe it was too much at once for your mind to handle. It'll get easier." Harley stroked Anna's hair.

"I butchered them…" Anna said, her voice trailing off. The dilemma before her wasn't one of right and wrong. She really wasn't sorry the boys here dead or that she had done them in so brutally. It was more because her mind clearly didn't want her to remember. That must mean something right?

Sensing his daughter's struggle the Joker went on his knees in front of her and tilted her chin upwards. "Those sapiens would have done unspeakable things to you. Princess, you did the world a favor. The brutality you used only sent a deeper message into the universe. Do you know that what message is?"

"What?"

He smiled, "That in this great big dog-eat-dog world Anna Kerry is not to be fucked with; not now, not ever. The powers that be labeled us villains, bad guys and evil doers. But name me one person I've killed who didn't deserve to die for one reason or another. No one is without sin and we all deserve to die. It's just a matter of who or what does us in first and how long until our history or the history of those who came before us catches up to us."

"Dad, I get what you're saying but that cant be true for everyone."

"Can't it? Let me give you an example. I during my search for you I came to know a doctor by the name of David Thurman. Have you every heard that name?" Anna shook her head. "He was the doctor who saved your life by bringing you into the world at the expense of your mother. He also named you after his own grandmother and intended to adopt you and raise you in a perfect upper-class storybook home. Do you know why he didn't?"

"Batman?"

"Exactly, the Bat came to him and convinced him that I would eventually come after him and either kill him for killing my wife and take you with me or kill him, and you thinking I would get revenger for my dead family completely unaware that you where in fact my child. Do you know what his sin was?"

"Killing my mother?"

"No princess, by killing your mother he saved you. His sin was cowardice. He let the Bat brain wash him into thinking you would be better off growing up as a system brat than as the entitled child of one of Gotham's 1%. Deep down, he just didn't want you and let the Bat come up with an excuse to let you go. For that, I killed him and Harley killed his wife."

Anna was stunned. There was so much of her life that she was learning about for the first time and it was more than she could take. That didn't stop her from asking her next question. "Why kill his wife?"

Harley answered that one, "Cause the dummy believed her husband when he told her you died. But never totally let you go. She kept an album of pictures of you as a baby in the hospital."

"If they had adopted me, would you have killed them?"

The Joker thought long and hard about what he would say next. Then chose to be honest. "I totally let go you your and your mother. I would have never looked for the Doctor for revenge. That would be opening old wounds and I'm not a fan of re-emersion. But if I learned you were alive and happy…" His left eye started to twitch as he faced the truth. "I would have had to fight the urge to take you from them. But I'd like to believe that whatever choice I would have made would have been what was best for you, not me."

It wasn't a yes, it wasn't a no but it was the truth and Anna understood that. Her father loved her, as crazy as he was, he loved her and he loved their family. Overcome with the fullness in her heard she hugged him and for the first time in god knew how long, Anna let herself have a good cry on her fathers shoulder. He held her tightly and kissed her hair truly enjoying the closeness they shared. To think the brutal murder of 3 date rapists could bring them together like this was astounding. The only thing that could make the moment more touching were Anna's next words "I love you Dad."

The sound of a Polaroid camera broke the moment once again. Harley sniffled as she took the photo and fanned her tearing eyes. Anna and the joker looked at her with _are you kidding me?_ written all over both of their faces. "Oh shut up the both of you!" she said as they sarcastically scrutinized her need to capture all of their father daughter moments.

Anna laughed and hugged Harley. "Don't worry Harley, I'm coming around to your weird sentimentalness."

"Good! Cause I may be a psychotic criminally insane bitch but I'm a total mush" Harley dabbed her eyes as she and Anna broke apart from the hug.

"Then we may need to get you a new box of tissues for my next question."

"Uh oh," the Joker said rolling his eyes.

"What it is sweetie?" Harley asked.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be ok for me to call you Mom?"

"OMG! Anna!" Harley pulled Anna back into the hug and wept.

"I'll get the mop." The Joker said standing up.

Harley threw a wad of tissues at him "You sit down, we are having a beautiful family moment here. Anna, I would be honored for you to call me Mom!"

Anna had a tremendous desire to yawn and stretch. "Geez, you'd think after 42 hours of sleep I'd be full up on fatigue."

"It's totally normal, here lets get you some food." Harley helped Anna to her feet and walked her to the kitchen.

The Joker looked at his girls feeling full that he was now a family man. Content with the emotion he retrieved the cellphone from his back pocket and dialed a number he truly hated calling but know it was necessary for the next step of Anna's transition. After 2 rings the most annoying colleague he associated with, answered the call.

"As I live and breathe! Could it be? The gent who makes the city seethe! Is it truly he?"

"Hello Jervis,"

"Ah, my old friend, to what do I owe the honor of our dry spell's end?"

"Well you are the superlative when it comes to unlocking one's cognizance and I have a favor to ask."

"A favor for the Clown Prince of corruption? I'm terrible intrigued by your act of gumption. After our last dealings I assumed our accord met it's end. But if it's a favor you request am I too presumptuous to say our friendship is on the mend?"

"No you worthless man-child. Our friendship is not on the mend because we were never friends to begin with. You're a sordid child molester with a Disney fetish and I'd love nothing more than to set you and your god damned Neverland mansion on fire with you tied to your bed and that ridiculous hat shoved up your rabbit hole. But I know you love to play with the minds of young girls. As it happens I have a young girl who needs her awareness unfastened. And you know that if she's coming from me, her computer must be chock full of sweet nothings for you to sip tea over. Now are you in or should I call Nigma?"

"That philistine?!"

"Said the pedophile."

"Hurumph! Alright, you've twisted my arm and peeked my curiosity. I shall unburden the girl of her acrimony."

"Excellent, we'll see you at tea time tomorrow. By the way Hatter, that last one didn't rhyme." The Joker hung up the call pleased with himself for successfully throwing the imp off his game (just because he could) and joined his girls for ice cream and waffels in the kitchen. Harley wasn't going to like this but Anna needed to face herself and he needed to know exactly what she had gone through over the last 17 years that fucked her up so badly that was capable of such ruthlessness yet able to block it out so completely.


	13. Chapter 13

**November 11** **th** **2016**

 **Gotham City**

 **Frost Bite Night Club**

 **11:00PM East Coast Time**

Damien paced the VIP room at Frost Bite's. Ninja never called him. Something about her lack of communication made him crazy and he couldn't wait to see her again and demand an explanation. Then, once he received a total briefing, he'd spend the rest of the night making out with his first ever _"girlfriend."_ It amazed Damien how attracted he was to the girl after only one night. More than that how infatuated he became after she completely ignored him.

"Chill out _Romeo_ , She's only 35 seconds late." Oz said already buzzing after pounding 3 shots of Parton and 2 beers. Oz took a long drag from a joint and held it in. With the air still held in his lungs, Oz analyzed Damien. "Uh-oh, have I lost my bestie to the "L" word?"

Damien didn't answer, just threw an empty beer bottle at Oz, which was blocked by one of the decorative pillows that adorned the nightclub couches. "That's a yes!" Oz shouted from under the ballistic protection of a polyester pillow.

As Oz peeked over the pillow's edge he glanced at the entry way and saw Jen. "Hey! There's Goldie Lox! Snow White shouldn't be far behind."

Damien's heart started to pound but as Jen got closer he felt disappointment, Ninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kids!" Jen greeted trying to sound coquettish. But Damien noticed she looked weary. Her eyes were a little too red and there were bags under them. Damien started to worry.

"Where's Ninja? She never called me."

Jen hesitated but recovered "My sista from another mista was called away. But I'm here with a small candy story within my possession. Who's ready to get this party started?" She waived a baggie of coke in Damien's direction before tossing it at him. He caught it but wasn't going to drop the topic so easily. He grabbed Jens arm pulling her close and talking so only she could hear him.

"Define called away."

Jen looked serious. "Trust me Richie Rich, let it go. You don't wanna go down that rabbit hole." She shrugged Damien off and went for Oz "Hey love! Miss me?" She asked sitting down on his lap.

Oz held her greedily, "Every second of every day beautiful! You bring me a present?" He asked.

Damien blocked out the rest of what they said and just stood there. He analyzed what Jen had said, noting the faintest hint of an accent as she said _'rabbit hole.'_ He wanted to leave. Wanted to run out into the streets and beat to a bloody pulp anyone who had any information on his girl. But he realized how irrational that was in the long run because Ninja wasn't actually his girl. He didn't even know her. They had a few hours of awesome ass kicking fun and one mind-blowing kiss. That was it.

His father was right, women like her were nothing but trouble and here he was was ready and willing to go to war over a street girl who dealt drugs for Crow. Girls like her had a short life expectancy and Damien had to come to terms with the fact that Ninja was most likely dead and he had a mission to complete. So he caught the bouncer's eye and gave him a signal. The bouncer nodded and in less that a minute, a pretty young girl with red hair sauntered over. Damien took her hand and sat down pulling the red head onto his lap.

Oz looked at his friend and chuckled. "You're moving on nicely old boy!"

"Light bulb policy: if one burns out, just screw in another one."

Oz laughed a little louder and held out his fist to Damien, "Ya baby! That's my boy!"

Damien bumped his fist with Oz's and went back to the red head. She smelled like maraschino cherries. So sweet it gave him a headache. In a bit he'd take her to one of the private bathrooms and pay her _not_ to blow him but to say she blew. He'd tell her he had an STD he was clearing up and didn't want to give it to her or have it leaked to the media. The girl would take the cash and be glad she got free money. If it did leak to the media, Damien would be playing up the playboy lifestyle; if it didn't even better. But tonight, he'd relieve himself like he'd been doing since he hit puberty thinking of the mystery woman called Ninja. Oz was wrong, Ninja hadn't been Snow White, she was Cinderella, and it was almost an absolute that prince charming would never see her again.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Crow sent these for you both." Jen handed Oz and Damien black envelopes sealed with gold sealing wax with SC imprinted on it. "It's an invite to the man's Thanksgiving party. Congrats on the entry.

Oz grinded his hips on Jen "Any chance you'll be my Plus 1?"

Jen grinded back, "No Plus 1's allowed and I'm already going."

"Great! Than you'll be my date!" Oz exclaimed.

This was the break he'd been waiting for. The place would be crawling with the _who's who_ of Gotham's criminals. And maybe, just maybe, he'd find out what happened to Ninja. His father needed to know about this ASAP.

 **November 12** **th** **2016**

 **The Joker's Paris Apartment**

 **9:00AM Paris Time**

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Harley shouted spewing coffee all over the kitchen counter narrowly missing the issue of French Vogue She had been reading. The Joker had just unveiled his plan to bring Anna to Jervis Tech and allow him to pry her mind open. The hope was that Anna would address the barricades that block her from remembering things.

"According to my last psyche evaluation, very much so." The Joker responded smiling.

"Ok, let me rephrase. You cannot seriously be considering taking our little girl to that pint sized brain butcher!"

"Oh, I'm more than considering it. Frost is reading the plane as we speak, we have an appointment for this afternoon."

"What on earth made you think this is a good idea?" Harley asked, already exhausted with her husband.

The Joker spoke soberly "You saw for yourself last night when Anna watched the video we made. The girl is holding on to some deeply rooted trauma that is holding her back from who she truly is, who she could be. Now we can go about this in two ways: 1, we can hand her over to your more than capable hands, and over the next 10 years _maybe_ she will be able to accept her issues and become a somewhat stable though obscenely medicated member of society. Or, #2, we take her to the imp and see for ourselves exactly what happened to her, Anna will have the opportunity to bulldoze through her blockage and take her rightful place in this family as a member of our public team or…" He brought his fore finger to his lips and dropped his voice to a whisper "…as part of our privet sector." He smiled with pride looking off into an imaginary future for his daughter. "She could be the next District Attorney of Gotham City! Or she could be the coming generation's worst nightmare. What more could a father want for his little angel?"

"Ya, or option #3, she totally implodes and becomes a vegetable!"

"Sounds like 10 to 1 odds to me."

Harley was about to rebut when Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning princess!" Joker greeted.

"I'm becoming a vegetable?" she asked looking between her parents.

"Busted," Harley said into her coffee cup.

Realizing he was in fact busted, the Joker chose his words carefully "Anna, darling. After what happened last night with the video, Daddy made an appointment with an old acquaintance who specializes in… shall we say minds that are colorfully intricate."

"Mmhmm, and his aftercare treatment is beyond compare." Harley said sarcastically.

Joker shot her an _I'll fucking kill you_ look before looking back at Anna.

"You're taking me to a shrink?" Anna asked confused.

"Not exactly. He's more like an head un-shrinker."

"Ok, when?"

Both the Joker and Harley paused at how easily Anna agreed to see this mystery healer.

"That's it? Just 'ok'?" He asked more than a little surprised at how easy that went.

"If you think it will help me then I'll do it. I know you guys aren't the most conventional parents ever but so far everything that's happened between us has been the most positive parental experience I've had so, I trust you. Is there any coffee left?"

"On the counter honey." Harley told her.

Anna helped herself to a cup and grabbed the sugar dispenser. Holding it upside-down she poured a nauseating amount of sugar into her cup of black coffee. Harley and Joker eyed each other knowingly then at Anna.

"Got a bit of a sweet tooth Anna honey?" Harley asked.

Anna shrugged. "I'm not happy till the spoon stands straight up."

"Oh ya, that's all you." Harley said to the Joker turning the page on her French Vogue.

"So when do I see this dude?" Anna asked.

"This afternoon at 3, he's in London and they are an hour behind Paris so we'll be flying out at 1. We'll probably need to stay the night so pack a bag."

"Cool," Anna chugged her coffee and dropped the mug in the sink. "I'm gonna jump in the shower and get packing." She went to Harley and kissed her cheek then her father's before skipping out of the kitchen and to her section of the apartment.

"You hear that? Cool." Joker said to Harley.

"I reserve the right to celebrate till after she comes out still functional."

"No one likes a party pooper _mon cher_." The Joker spanked Harley's ass and walked away.

 **November 11** **th** **2016**

 **Gotham City**

 **Wayne Manor**

 **3:00AM East Cost Time**

Damien arrived home and tossed his leather jacket on the nearest chair. The fireplace in the drawing room was still burning. As he entered he saw his father was sitting in one of the velvet wingback chairs gazing into the blaze.

"You're home earlier than usual." Bruce said to his son.

"Told them you sent a _get home now_ text." Damien replied sitting in the matching chair next to his father. He noticed a folder sitting on the small table between them, papers unevenly peeking out of the edges as though they'd been read through more than once.

"Anything good?' Damien asked referring to the folder. His father still hadn't made eye contact with him. A sure sign that something was troubling him.

"Good? No, not at all. There's been some new developments and they are disconcerting to say the least. Here," Bruce handed the folder over to Damien. "You never knew about this because I hoped it was something I had put to an end years ago but it's looking like the past isn't quite yet done with me."

Damien was confused but he opened the folder and looked through the enclosed documents. They were transfer papers for a little girl named Anna Kerr that named the Wayne Foundation as the child's legal guardian from November 2000 to January 2001. Then there was other paperwork naming the child a ward of the state as the Wayne Foundation turned the girl over to social services as of January 17th 2001 but her name had been changed Anna Kerry. Along with it were hospital bills and doctor notes on the child's health and progress. The paperwork had been signed by…

"Why is your signature on every one of the documents dad? And who is this girl?" Damien asked. He did the math in his head and calculated that Anna Kerry would be 16 years old by now.

"The girl in those files is the child of a very dangerous man. When she was born her criminal father wasn't aware she was alive so to protect her I had the Wayne foundation falsify her records before she entered the system."

"What's with all the doctor bills?"

"She was born with a ton of medical problems I couldn't just send her into the system without making sure she was alright first. So I paid for her medical treatment until she was deemed healthy."

"That's admirable of you dad but what's this got to do with anything?"

"Waller…" When Bruce said that name there was a clear note of hatred. "Somehow she learned about what I had done and is threatening to expose the girl and what I did unless I help recruit her for Waller's pet project."

"I though Task Force X was scrapped."

"Only on paper. Her _Suicide Squad_ is still very much alive and active. They just squashed what would have been a huge terror attack in Metropolis."

"I still don't get why you're so against them. If criminals can be used to do some good what's the harm?"

"The harm is they don't really care about the greater good. They're just earning brownie points for prison perks and eventually hope to be let back out onto the streets again. Waller doesn't have it in her to take on evil herself so she organized Task Force X as a way to feel like a super hero. It's a joke."

"Ok, well it looks like she's set on this girl but why?"

"Because of who her father is."

"So, who is he?"

"The Joker."

"Ho-ly shit." Damien sat back in his chair stunned. "Waller doesn't care about the girl at all does she? She wants to recruit the Joker."

"It's the most likely reason for trying to blackmail me. She'd get The Joker, Harley and the girl in one fowl swoop. If this goes public it wont take a genius to figure out Bruce Wayne would only bend over backwards to hide the Joker's child if he had a vested interest in saving her."

"Which is a very Batman thing to do. But the Joker is in hiding with Harley Quinn and he doesn't even know if his daughter is alive. Nothing in the guys history says he'd even care about her."

"Oh he'll care and I think he's already found her."

"Any idea what she looks like?"

"The most recent photo on file is on the last page."

Damien turned to the back of the folder and almost fainted. It was her, his mystery kind-of girlfriend. "No fucking way…" he said out loud and covered his mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." How could Damien tell his father the girl he's encountered and had sort of started developing feelings for was the Joker's daughter? Bruce was right the Joker was looking for her, That must have been why Ninja (who he now knew was really named Anna) was asking for help with a passport. She knew he was after her and she was running. Damien needed to find her now, more than because it was what he and his family did, but because he cared about her.

For now however, he'd keep that to himself. "I got an invitation to the Scarecrow's Thanksgiving shindig. I doubt the Joker would miss that for the world. Every high-ranking criminal will be there as well as the top buyers and suppliers. If I go scope the place out the group of us can take them all down."

"I'm guessing you mean more than just your brother and I."

"I do. Barbra, Katherine, maybe even the new _League_ you've been working on with Diana."

"It's far too soon for that but I'll consider the former. This is good son. Your party boy persona is paying off better than mine ever did. Dick is on patrol tonight so you should get some rest."

"Ya, I'm going. Mind if I take the picture with me? I can scan through my club photo's and see if she's ever been around."

"That would be great. Good night son." Bruce showed no sign of leaving his chair as Damien took Anna's picture and left the drawing room.

Damien should have been consumed by the fact that his tong had played tonsil hockey with the child of a man who was pure evil but all he could think of was he had her picture and that he finally knew her real name. _"Anna, her name is Anna and she needs me."_ He thought to himself and went to his room; touching her two-dimensional face the whole way.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one! If it feels like a prelude to something big then you're right! It is!**

 **I'm currently doing a ton of research on Alice and Wonderland to prepare for the next chapter. I have a whole lot of amazing things planned and am chomping at the bit to get it off the ground.**

 **Also check out my One Shot titled** _ **"Joker, Day 1"**_ **that attaches to this story and let me know what you think.**

 **Please, please, please review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~SL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers! I am so very sorry for the long delay for chapter 14. I was hell bent on finishing one of my other stories so I could focus my energy on this one. Chapter 15 will be up by the end of the week and it will contain my months of Alice in Wonderland research. I hope you all enjoy it and please, please review? Even if it's just to curse me out for taking so long!**

* * *

On the plane ride from Paris to England Anna, like any other angst riddled teen, listened to her headphones and played games on her new iPad. She was feeling slightly buzzed from the champagne Harley served them all before takeoff but for a moment she thought about how she totally lucked out. Less than a month ago she was a foster kid who didn't matter to anyone. The only reason she mattered in the lives of the many foster families she'd stayed with was for the government issued check they received every week. Now she had a family, all be it a fucked up one. But that didn't matter. She had a family and she'd do anything for them. Switching channels, she returned to her game.

"Fucking birds, I'll show you angry." She said to the screen.

From across the plane the Joker observed his daughter without blinking. She scrunched herself on two seats, with her back to the window and her feet on the armrest. He could easily picture her in that same position asleep on a subway bench, cold and alone. Unsure of when her next meal would come from or what revolting act she'd have to commit to get it. He had to shake himself from the thought and remind himself that she was with him now, and he would never let that happen to her. Anna's future was with him and her new mother.

"Penny for your thoughts puddin?" Harley asked.

"Save yourself the cent." He responded

"You know you'd save yourself a lot of airtime if you just sat down and talked to her. Instead'a just ya know, staring when you think she's not paying attention."

He said nothing back. Harley was right, but what could he say to Anna? He had no idea how to start conversations with his daughter. She was a foreign species to him that spoke a language he didn't, a real feat since he's taught himself many. But teenage girl was a dialect no father had cracked yet, and those were normal fathers.

Harley uncrossed her legs and stood up from her seat, downing her glass of champagne before putting it down and taking a step behind him. He felt her put her hands on his shoulder blades and give him a gentle shove in Anna's direction.

Seeing her father approach from her periphery, Anna pulled out one of her earbuds and sat up.

"Hey dad." She greeted him.

"What are you up to?"

"Killing pigs."

"My favorite pastime." He said cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

It took Anna a second to get his joke but when she did she laughed. It amazed him how mature his daughter's sense of humor was. _Must be an inherent trait,_ he thought to himself.

"Mind making some room for your old man?" he asked eyeing her boots that were still up on the second seat.

"Oh, ya sure! Sorry, you don't usually do the sitting and talking thing." She said in earnest.

He sat and did his best to have a conversation with her, "It's not you kid, I'm not usually in the position to chit chat. I'm more the _, do what I say or I kill you,_ kind of conversator."

"Probably the _I'll still kill you afterwards_ kind too."

That made him laugh. "I need to know, how the hell are you able to make jokes like that knowing who I am? I mean, have your previous 15 years and X weeks been spent raised by Jack the Ripper?"

"You really wanna know?" She asked amused he was taking such a personal interest in her.

"No, I'm asking for my health. What do you think?"

"Well, it's kind of my generation."

"What does that mean?" He asked a bit lost at her answer.

"Allow me to give you a crash course in the first of the useless: I am a Millennial. Generation Y. Born between the birth of AIDS and 9/11, give or take. The call us the global generation. We are known for our entitlement and narcissism. Some say it's because we were the first generation where every kid gets a trophy just for showing up. Other's think it's because social media allows us to post every time we fart or have a sandwich for all the world to see. But our one defining trait is a numbness to the world and an indifference to suffering."

The Joker was stunned. A very hard thing to do to a man like him. "Wow, that was brilliant."

Anna nodded "American Horror Story: Coven, episode 7"

Realizing the marvelous assessment Anna had given to her generation was TV knowledge and not her own had him chuckling "Punk," he put his arm around her and hugged her, slightly surprised at how easy it was to show her casual affection. She rested her head on his shoulder and he, going a step farther kissed her hair and rested his chin on her crown.

"Dad?" She asked

"Yes princess?"

"I like talking to you."

"Ya, I like it too,"

"We are beginning our final decent into _Fuck Nut Airfield_ Boss." Frost said over the intercom.

"Fuck Nut airfield?" Anna asked.

The Joker smiled, "It's my nickname for the man we're going to see's landing zone."

"I'm catching the impression that you really don't like this guy."

"Oh I loathe this guy princess but he is the best at what he does."

"And what exactly is it that he does?"

"He's an inventor and a… quasi visionary I suppose. We had some business a while back but he betrayed me and I got sent to Arkhem. It was all for the best in the end since that was how I met Harley."

Anna smiled, "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do,"

"More than you loved my birth mother?"

The Joker hesitated, considering how he would word his answer, "Yes, I was a different man then princess. Let's say that none of this ever happened, that your birth mother never died and I never became the man you see before you right now. That we three stayed together in that slum and you grew up with the two of us as parents. Now let's say Jeanie got mugged on her way home from work and was killed. I would have been able to let her go and raise you as best I could."

Anna nodded.

"if something were to happen to Harley, I'd move heaven and earth to get her back. The last 16 years molded me into a beast Anna. Harley has been part of my soul for just over 3 years. She saw me at my darkest, knows all the pain I harbor. She has been the only woman to quell what lurks beneath. A different man could move on if he loses the ones he loves, this man will sell his soul to get them back and when the devil says no to the offer, this man will shoot him in the face and take them back anyway. Now you are part of that equation. I will kill anyone who has ever or will ever hurt you and I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me again."

"I know dad. I'd do the same for you and Harley." What Anna couldn't tell her father is just how many people had hurt her all her life. She feared if she did, he would totally loose it and maybe even loose his love for her.

 **Jervis Tech's Mansion**

When they landed a black car that looked very British, per what Anna had seen on TV, was waiting for them. Frost and the rest of the Joker's men stayed behind. Before he, Harley and Anna got into the car the joker turned to frost and gave him a slight nod. Frost returned the look and Anna realized her father had enacted some sort of plan with his right-hand man. The three then climbed into the car and drove off to the "house" of their host.

The home of Jervis Tech looked like something that would make Guillermo Del Toro wet himself and most children run in fear. It was a gothic style palace complete with sweeping windows, pointed arches and flying buttresses. The monstrosity of a building sat atop a jagged mountain face overlooking a scary body of water.

"So… this guy is a member of the Adams family?" Anna asked.

Before anyone could respond with a comeback, the grand doors to the mansion opened and out strode a… rather undersized man. He wore a full grey and pink tuxedo and an oversized grey top hat.

"Ah, my honored guests have arrived just on time." From his pocket the man pulled out a pocket watch to confirm their promptness. "For you all I've prepared some lovely cheese and wine. But first…" The man eyes Anna like she was a juicy steak. "I do believe introductions are customary, and while I know these two are quite contrary, I shall take the liberty," He completely dismissed both the Joker and Harley and went straight for Anna taking her hand. "Who, my lovely, might you be?"

"Um, I'm Anna."

"Dead oh dear a palindrome how dreary, we must get you another name my dearie."

"Well it's the only one I've got, why are you talking like that?" Anna asked annoyed and a little skived out.

"It is my way lovely _Ann_ , what is your connection to this…" he waived at the Joker who was a hair away from losing whatever patience he had. "…Colorful man."

"He's my dad." Anna said with pride.

"What?" Tech asked dropping his grandeur.

"You heard her stumpy, I'm her dad."

"You reproduced?" Tech asked somewhat disgusted.

"Ya, and if you don't let go of her hand I'll be all too motivated to snap yours off."

Tech dropped Anna's hand like it was on fire. While he may have been an evil genius comparable to the green haired man before him, Tech was smart enough not to piss off the Joker too badly.

"Well then, this is a strange and unexpected situation, one I do believe calls for strong libation."

"Agreed, where do you keep the booze in this crypt?" Harley asked inviting herself in the mansion. Tech ran after her fearful she would disrupt the perfect order in which he kept his home and possibly break something accidentally/on purpose if left unattended.

"Dad, this guy creeps me out."

"He should, he's a kiddie rapist."

Anna's eyes bugged out of her head. "And you brought me here why?"

"Because as repulsive as he is, he can help you get past your memory blocks. I don't buy into that psychobabble bullshit. You can't remember because something triggered you to not remember and he has the tools we need to break down the walls."

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

The Joker took his daughter's face in his hands. "Daddy is going to be with you every second. I will not leave you alone with him even if I must pee. I'll piss on one of his plants right in front of him if I have too."

"Serious over share but good to know. Alright let's get this over with."

They followed the echo's of a panicked Jervis Tech as Harley made herself familiar with the bar and the parlor where the bar was located.

"Do be careful Harleen, that vase is over 200 years old! It cost more than you can imagine!"

"Boy did they see you coming! My nanna in Scottsdale has the same one, she got it at Target for $20 bucks." She tossed the antique vase behind her only for Tech to catch it and reposition it where it belonged.

"Would you please get you mistress under control?" Tech shouted at the Joker

"Wife short pants. Get used to it." He retorted

Harley took a seat and Tech calmed down a notch. "Well, married with a child, aren't you a Rockwell sight. But there's an observation made I'd like to question if I might?"

"You may not but it's not like that'll stop you." The Joker poured himself 2 fingers of whiskey and turned to face Tech. Anna had taken a seat beside Harley who handed the girl a glass of the same amber liquid.

"The girl is of juvenile age, and Harleen of 29?"

"27 and a half fuck face." Harley said to Tech's guess of her age.

He ignored her and continued his query, "I do believe the girl was not born of she and thine."

"No, she wasn't, Anna is my daughter born before I hit bottom. Happy?"

"And why do we know about her only the now? You could not have kept her hidden this long, no way, no how."

The Joker was ready to lose it. Already he was picturizing pealing the hatter's skin from his flesh like a banana. But his daughter needed help and this annoying little terd could help her. But that didn't mean he had to bow down to the damned oompa loopa. The Joker took a moment to throw back his drink, turn slowly to face Tech with a big smile on his face. Then he grabbed the lapels of Tech's tux and toss him against the wall. Joker held Tech off the ground at face level with himself and gave up the information the imp was after with a big smile on his face. The most frightening one he had that displayed his silver teeth.

"Ok short stuff, you want details, here you go. Anna is the daughter of myself and my first wife back when I was a regular struggling sap. The day I was _reborn_ I was told by some ill-informed pig that she and my late wife were killed in an electric shock incident, thank you shitty wiring in shittier tenement buildings. For the last 16 years, I thought I'd lost them both but only recently discovered Anna had lived and OUR. FIREND. THE BAT!.." Joker pulled back and slammed Tech into the wall at each word to for good measure. It was very important that the imp get the point Joker was trying to make. "…kept her hidden away in suburban foster home hell. Are you still with me?"

Tech's feet kicked and struggled unsuccessfully to find the floor. Hi gave no response to the Joker;s question but did have a look of sheer outrage on his twisted mug.

"Good. Now I have her back and she's perfect, beautiful, intelligent and possesses the ability to fit right in with our little family. There's just one hitch in our flawless bubble. She has a problem with her memory. When things get too stressful, she checks out and doesn't remember what she does. I thought I had a handle on it but I don't. So, here's where you come in. We need you to hook her up to your little brain toy and make her face her darkness."

"You demented bastard! Do you really thing I would let you into my home without and security measures in place? I can have you and your precious family killed with one word!"

The Joker faked fear, "Oh no! Security measures? What are we gonna do Harls? Hand me my phone so I can call an Uber to save us!" Harley giggles as handed the Joker his iPhone. Totally switching channels, he turned the screen of the phone to show Tech the image. It was of Frost and the rest of joker's men standing around a group of men dressed as royal guards, their uniforms decorated with red and black hearts. One of the guards was holding a sign that read PLAN B. "You mean these security measures?"

The Hatter's face fell for a moment before he recovered "As if that's my only means of insuring you don't kill me. The whole house is rigged with traps that can end you in the most brutal of ways and only I know where they are and how to avoid them. One step on the wrong marble tile can result in your being electrocuted to death or shot with poisonous darts."

"Promise?" The Joker asked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I mean it clown. I can kill your precious daughter with the push of one button and you won't even see where the button was.

The Joker got serious now. "Careful midget. Threatening the only two people in this world that mean anything to me and this banter we have going on will stop being so much fun. But since you went there…" The Joker let go of Tech and he fell to the floor. When he sat up the Joker opened his jacket to reveal a silver rectangular device with a few buttons and a posted that read PLAN C."

"What is that?" the Hatter asked

"The control something that makes a really big boom and it happens to be flying over us right now."

Tech's eyes widened. "You wouldn't, you'd kill us all!"

"Then we'd go out like a family and take you with us. Now are you in, or do I have to get button happy with this thing?"

"In,"

"Excellent. Where to you keep that tricked out Xbox by the way?"

Once the Hatter composed himself. "It's downstairs but one thing first. I will do this for your girl but you must help me find mine."

"You don't have any children stumpy"

"No I do not, I'm speaking of my niece Alice."

"I noticed you've dropped the rhyming so I'll hear you out. What niece?"

"She was entrusted into my care when she was a child. She was my world. Then her mind was poisoned and she ran from me."

"Or more likely, you tortured her and she ran from you." Harley said from the couch.

"I loved her! Loved! She was my angel! Years ago, I gave up hope of finding her and so I did my best to replace her. But none could compare to my perfect Alice."

"Any idea where she might be?" Joker asked.

Harley was shocked. There was no way her pudding would agree to helping this twerp find a girl who clearly ran from him. Not after everything he was going through to form a relationship with Anna.

"My last bit of intel said she stowed away on the QE2. An ocean liner and travels back and forth between London and New York but she disappeared in the dregs of Gotham City. Agree to help me find her and I will help your daughter."

"You have yourself a deal short stack. I'll help you find your niece. But first my daughter." The Joker had chosen his words carefully. He agreed to help find the girl but not to help Hatter get her back. Loopholes were basically his thing. He never made a deal he couldn't get out of or that didn't benefit him.

The Hatter composed himself. Knowing the Joker wasn't one for shaking hands he didn't bother holding his own out. With a shake the Hatter was back to his old self. "Then shall we to the cellar my friends?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Evening Readers! I hope you enjoy the chapter below. I nearly lost my mind writing both this one chapter 16 so it better have gone well!**

 **On another note, I'm a little disappointed that this story soenst have more reviews. Even if you think it sucks, just let me know! I really thrive off of the feedback. I'll be posting chapter 15 and 16 at the same time so there will be more of an Author's Note at the end of ch16.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **November 12** **th** **2017**

 **Oswald Cobblepot Jr.'s Penthouse**

 **12:00pm**

 **Gotham City**

Jen sat up and stretched in the bed of her new boy toy Oz. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend: stupid, moderately attractive and rich. He could afford to protect her if he so chose. All she had to do was make herself a necessity to him. The fact that she had connections to the best drugs in town had already solidified that but now that she had given the best sex of his life, no charge, should have sealed the deal. She just had to keep up her game by making it like she didn't _really_ want him. She got out of bed and stole a ciggy from the pack on his bed. Then she proceeded in dressing loud enough to wake him.

"Hey gorgeous, where's the fire?" he asked groggily.

"You set it last night babe, but sadly I gotta go." She answered impassively.

Oz laughed, "Got a drug dealers convention to go to?"

"Ya, I'm the key speaker." She giggled and continued to dress.

"Seriously, where you running off to?"

"Don't act like you care. We both know what this is. I sold you amazing drugs, we had fun and fucked. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime soon but let's not lie to each other by cuddling." As she spoke she kept her tone light like she was talking about the weather or a TV show.

"So you do this a lot then?" Oz asked sounding a little disappointed. _BINGO!_ Jen thought. It was the opening she was waiting for. He bought the _I don't care act_ , now it was time for _the I've been hurt before_ act. She quickly turned her back to him and altered her tone to be a mix of light yet indignant.

"No! I just, I know guys like you and what girls like me are to guys like you so… Look I just don't want to lie to myself and make this into something that it isn't ok?" She turned away using some extra time to find a shoe even though she knew exactly where she had left it last night.

"What if I want it to be that thing that it isn't?" he asked sitting up straighter.

Jen did a little giggle sob as she miraculously found the second shoe "Ya, right." She started walking towards the door of his room and counted in her head _'3, 2, 1…'_

"No! Jen wait please!" Oz got out of bed fully nude and grabbed Jen's arm. "Stay, I'll make you breakfast?" he asked sounding desperate.

Jen still didn't turn to him. "You cook?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"N-no, but I can have my house keeper make you breakfast. I swear the things that woman can do with an egg it's, it's really something."

Jen turned, suppressing her smirk behind a choked sob/sigh she'd learned watching Marilyn Monroe movies. "Only if you're sure, and anytime you want me gone just say so, I won't get offended."

"Jen," Oz reached up and put his hand on Jen's cheek. "I don't think I want you to go, ever."

She sniffled and looked down like she was avoiding his eyes, "I still need to work you know."

"Ok, so you work. I'll set you up with a ride there and back and maybe you can bring home some leftovers?"

She had to laugh. This poor rich shmuck was falling for her act hook, line and sinker. "So you like that I'm a dealer? It's not beneath you to be with someone like me?"

"Are you kidding? I love what you do! Totally cuts out the middleman if my girlfriend is the one who deals. And you party as hard as I do, we're perfect for each other!" Oz looked a little crazed as he processed all the perks of having Jen as a permanent fixture in his life.

Jen shook her head, it was time to close this deal with a little Heisman action. "I'm no good for you Oz, I have a dark past and a lot of people who would come after you if they found out we were together. I just don't want to hurt you." It was the truth in a manner of speaking. She couldn't work the streets forever and she needed protection from her uncle.

"I would never let anyone hurt you baby. My father owns half of this city and my best friend's dad owns the other half. No one would dare come after you if you were my girl. We'd be the fucking Kennedy's of Gotham! What do you say? Wanna do this with me?" the look in Oz's eyes was almost childlike. Jen was in!

"Ok, so we're really gonna do this?"

"Baby, as far as I'm concerned, you were mine that first night in my dad's club."

Jen made her eyes water and threw her arms around Oz's neck. _'Game, set, match…'_

 **November 12** **th** **2017**

 **Tech Manson**

 **5:00pm London Time**

Anna looked around the cellar and silently prayed her father was right about what was coming next. The whole place looked straight out of Mary Shelly's nightmares. At the center of the vast space was a computerized something or other that was attached to a television screen. Next to the technical apparatus was a hospital gurney topped with a rubber mattress. At the head of the mattress was something that looked like a head set.

Tech did nothing to ease the tension in the room when with a horror movie grin, he dubiously said "Welcome to my parlor."

"Seriously?" Harley asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes… If the young lady would make herself comfortable right here, we may begin." Tech said slapping the rubber mattress. A mushroom cloud of dust rose from where Tech's hand had made contact. The dust caused everyone except the Joker to cough. Feeling embarrassed at the uncleanliness of his pride and joy gadget, Tech fanned away the dust and released a nervous laugh, "Apologies for the disorder, I'm afraid she's not been used in some time."

"Time out Lewis Carroll, explain to me exactly how this thing works please?" Anna held up her hands and spoke out of term. She trusted her father implicitly but the contraption in front of her looked like it administered the lethal injection. Not exactly what she had signed up for.

"Dearest Ann…"

"Anna," She corrected the Hatter. Her harsh tone surprised everyone, so far she had been quiet and played the part of a dutiful daughter on her best-ish behavior. She knew her father all her father's associates would be nuts, to put things lightly. But now coming face to face with Frankenstein's monster machine she was seriously on the verge of a hardcore _'I can't even.'_

"Anna, the device you see before you, is my own invention. You lay here and I place the crown upon our head. Once the coils are warmed up, they will send a tiny electric shock into your brain. The shock will send you, mentally speaking, into a world of my own creation. Being that you will be the subject, your mind will fill that world with all the dark secrets that your conscious mind feels need to be locked away. It will be up to you to explore them and educate yourself on… yourself."

"So down the rabbit whole pretty much?" She asked not a bit alleviated by the Hatter's explanation.

"Precisely. Any other questions before we get started?"

Harley raised her hand like they were in school. "Ya, I got a question. Exactly how many times have you watched Inception?"

"Any real questions?" He asked losing his patience.

The Joker spoke up. "Just one, If the toy of yours fries my daughters brain, you know you're fucked, right?"

"I understand you will not be pleased should she suffer any long term damages."

The Joker tilted his head and smiled "Just putting that out there. Princess?"

Anna nodded and hesitantly hopped onto the mattress. Tech began the process of restraining her hands and feet. "Wait, what are these for?" She asked freaking out at her lack of movement.

"It has happened before with the previous young ladies I've treated. With all this new information, your brain can turn on itself. It has not been uncommon for my patience to thrash about and even attempt to harm themselves. It's for your own safety Ann-a."

Harley fearing for her daughter jumped to her side and took Anna's hand. "We are right here with you honey. Daddy and I are right here. I wanna monitor her vitals while this is happening. You got a stethoscope around here?" Harley asked Tech.

"To your left." He pointed to a small table with an array of medical tools. Harley grabbed the stethoscope and put the buds in her ears.

Tech mulled about, flipping switched and turning nobs that roared the machine to life. The Joker went around to the screen and eyed image. It was of a twisted looking hallway with a black and white tile floor. Several doors lined the walls, all of which were different colors and shapes. Noticing the Joker's curiosity, the Hatter answered the Joker's question before it had been asked. "That screen there will show us exactly what the girl will be seeing in her head. We will be able to watch everything she experiences."

"Gotta love technology," the Joker said to himself.

Anna started breathing heavily. "Dad? I'm sarced."

The Joker turned to his daughter. "It's alright princess. It'll be over before you know it."

Tech took the crown, ready to place it on Anna's head but was stopped by the Joker. "If anyone is gonna do this to my kid, it's gonna be me." He gave Tech a murderous glare and took the crown from Tech's hands. Standing before his daughter he looked into her eyes, bent over and kissed her forehead before placing the crown over her cranium.

Something in that kiss gave Anna a boost of gall that completely stopped her hyperventilating. There was just her farther, her new mother and herself. They were lending her their strength to come out on the other side as a new person. With renewed resolve Anna, not breaking eye contact with her father uttered two words, "Do it."

Tech flipped the final switch and Anna's world went black.

When she opened her eyes, everyone was gone. She was totally alone in the Mad Hatter's cellar. Sitting up Anna realized that her restraints were gone as well. She rubbed her wrists having sworn they were tied down a moment ago.

"Hello?" she called out. The only response she received was her own echo repeating her _Hello_.

"Dad? Mom?" More echo's. Anna started to panic. The promised they wouldn't leave her alone. Bringing her knees up under her chin she began to rock to and fro. Where were they? A non human sound cut through Anna's ascending alarm.

 _Meow,_

Anna snapped her head up, was that a cat? Then she heard it again

 _Meow,_

She looked around for the source of the meowing. In the corner of the cellar was a green wooden door with a large brass handle Anna clearly remembered was not there before. The door was open ajar. Sitting before the opening was a purple tabby cat with bright yellow eyes. Sure, Anna had seen cats before but this one looked eerie. It's yellow eyes almost looked intelligent and it made the sound again looking Anna directly in the eye.

Meow,

"Where did you come from?" She asked the creepy cat. As it sat next to the door, the cat's tail danced back and forth then stopped and pointed at the door. "You want me to go in there?"

The cat Meowed again only this time the meow was lower and a bit aggravated as if the cat was saying 'No shit Sherlock,'

Anna got off the bed and walked over to the door. As she approached the cat ran through the opening. Through the green door was a twisting hallway with seven doors. The last door stood facing her at the end of the hall. It was blood red and appeared the most menacing.

"Tech's dream world" She said to herself. Realizing the only way out of this funhouse was through. Anna went for the first door. It was extremely short and was painted a soft pink shade with a red doorknob. The door was so small and low to the ground Anna had to get on her knees to open it and crawl to go through it.

Once inside Anna felt warm. Unbelievably warm and safe like she had entered a warm bath. Not long after she entered the tiny door did Anna hear a voice. Faintly, she could make out the voice was of a woman singing. Her voice was the sweetest thing Anna had ever heard.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart, never to part

Baby of mine…"

The woman's singing was cut off by a sharp knocking. Anna had no sight in this room all she could see was that soft pink color that was the same at the door.

"Mother!" The woman said. Her shocked tone giving Anna a fright. Anna didn't like this tone, she wanted the woman to continue her singing.

"Hello Jean." Said another woman's voice. The second woman's voice was sharp and cold and much deeper than the woman who's been singing. Anna didn't like this second woman at all.

"What a surprise, how did you find me?" the singing woman named Jean calmed a bit but was still nervous. Anna suddenly felt the urge to give Jean a hug and comfort her.

"I see Joseph has been a busy boy. Where is he this late evening pray tell?" the second woman's tone was accusatory and smug. With every word Anna disliked her more and more and even began to fear her.

"He has a job tonight." Jean said proudly.

"Oh, glory be, Joseph has a job… tonight. And what about tomorrow night? Will he have a job then?"

"It's not like that mother. Joe is going to be famous. He has offers from every club in Gotham to perform."

"What telling his ridiculous jokes? How can he support you and that thing he put inside you? It is his correct?"

"Of course the baby is his mother."

"Well that's a shame. Alright, this is your last chance young lady. Come with me now, divorce that poor excuse of a man, and I will make sure you and my grandchild inherit everything. You can move back in with your stepfather and I and we will make sure he has everything he could possible need in life."

Anna could feel Jean tremble, "And if I refuse?"

"Your funeral girl." The second woman, Jean's mother ended her last statement with such a coldness that Anna wanted to hide.

"Well then mother, I'm very sorry that you risked your life walking around this neighborhood wearing Chanel. The locals are known for taking what doesn't necessarily belong to them, especially when it looks expensive. Now if you don't mind, I'm testing a baby bottle warmer my land lady gave us and I'm making dinner for when Joe comes home. I'm sure you won't mind that I don't walk you down to your car. And by the way, my baby is a girl. Joe wanted it to be a surprise but I couldn't wait and asked my doctor. It's a shame you will never know her." Anna felt pride that Jean stood up to that cold woman. Things were quiet for a moment then Anna heard that glacial voice again.

"Like I said, you insipid girl, your funeral."

There was a loud sound of something being knocked over and Anna heard Jean shout, "Mother no!"

Pain overtook Anna, a stinging burning pain that was also cold as ice. It shook her violently then she felt herself fall. The falling feeling ended as Anna landed on the checker board floor of the hallway. The tiny door slammed shut leaving Anna with aftershocks of the pain from that room.

Anna panted and she struggled to collect herself. She looked back at the door and of it's own volition her hand reached for the red doorknob. Before she knew it she was using all her might to force the door back open and was shouting.

"No! Mom! Come back!" She sobbed against the door. That was the only time she had ever heard her mother's voice. Jean had the voice of an angel. Anna reflected on her feelings in the pink room. They were her own yet somehow altered. They were more intuitive with what was happening with Jean. It was as if Anna could feel what Jean was feeling as well as what she, Anna was feeling. Then it hit her that that was a memory. A memory of being inside her mother's womb. She felt the connection to her mother she'd had while still in Jean's belly. The realization made Anna dizzy. Not only that, but in that memory, she learned just how Jean had died. Jean's own mother disapproved of the Joker, or Joseph as he was called at the time. When Jean refused to leave the man she loved for a more privileged life, Jean's mother committed an unspeakable act and electrocuted her own pregnant daughter.

"Daddy? Please? No more! I don't want to do this anymore!" Anna screamed and wept still huddled against the pink door. When there was no response from the other side of this reality Anna did the only think she could, she shook off the trauma of that first door and made her way to the second.

The second door was made of metal and was rounded at the edges with a circular window. Knowing now that every one of these doors held the pieces of her darkest past, Anna tried to peek in the window to prepare herself for what might be inside. The window was blacked out, no hints would be given from the outside. The only way to find out would be to open'er up and get it over with. Taking a deep breath, Anna grabbed the door's handle and twisted. When she stepped inside she was struck with bright light and smelled the woods.

"Anna! Get your ass over here!" A man yelled. His voice was gravely but warm. "Come on girl! You're on my team!"

"Coming!" She yelled back but didn't know why. Anna felt totally lost. Looking around she saw that she was standing in a forest and in front of her was a metal trailer, picnic table, a man, a woman and a young boy about 8 years old. She ran to them not sure of who any of them were. The man was tall and lean with a shaved head and hazel eyes that smiled as warmly as his mouth. In his left arm, he cradled a warn football, with his right he pointed to the boy and the woman.

"Ok Andrew, Beth you guys are on defense. Anna and me are gonna kick your asses!" he said and stuck his tong out.

"You wish big man!" The woman he called Beth yelled back.

He put his arm around Anna and led her a few steps away. "Ok, here's the deal. I can totally take Beth but Andrew is fast. All you gotta do is run around him and catch the ball. You got this baby girl." He held out his right hand for her to give him five. She did and they turned around beginning their game of family football.

Anna felt joy, like she belonged with these people. Why the hell didn't she remember them? They were warm and fun. More than that, what happened that made her leave them? Then the man switched the ball from his left hand to his right and Anna saw them. Needle marks all along the inside of the man's left arm, most of them fresh.

 **Outside the Dream World**

"Get her out of there!" The Joker screamed.

"I can't," The hatter retorted.

"That wasn't a request you fucking midget! Get my daughter out of that fucking place now!" The Joker was done. It was a mistake bringing Anna here. He watched the screen as she begged for him to help her.

"You don't understand. Interrupting the progression before she is through will incinerate her limbic system. She will be virtually brain dead." The Hatter gave the Joker an apologetic look.

The Joker turned back to the screen and watched as Anna discovered who must have been a foster father seizing in the woods at night and foaming at the mouth. A hyperemic needle in his arm. Drug overdose, she looked to be only 7 years old. The first door killed him more it did Anna. Jeanie, his Jeanie, killed by her cold-hearted bitch of a mother. Gertrude, that fucking miserable wench. With her money and her things. She always made him feel small back then. That was until his transformation. Gertrude was his 5th kill when he was reborn. The only downside was it couldn't kill her again.

The Joker looked at Harley who was still holding Anna's hand and keeping her ear on Anna's heart rate with the stethoscope. She wouldn't look him in the eye but the Joker did see a trail of tears running down Harley's cheek. She said it was a mistake to come here and while he would never say it out loud, the Joker knew now that she was right.

On the screen Joker saw Anna shivering on that tile floor again. She was crying and cursing, begging to be let out. All the Joker could do was watch, completely powerless to save his suffering daughter from herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Inside the Dream World**

Anna went through the next 2 doors relatively quickly. #3 Was when Anna was 12 and living in a group home where they starved her for over a week before the place was shut down for neglect. #4 A boy she had liked asked her on a date only to attempt to rape her but they were discovered by someone and Anna got away, though not without a fair amount of damage to her body and spirit.

When Anna reached door #5 it looked familiar. It was a door to someone's house. Inside Anna was transported to a girl's locker room and she was running. There was an exit sign on the wall ahead of her and she was sprinting to get to it. She slipped on some wet tiles and fell. She tried to stand but was kicked in the stomach and flipped onto her back.

"Scank! Scank! Scank!" Girls voices chanted as they beat Anna and took video of what they were doing with their phones. The girls wore cheerleader uniforms, all with their hair tied up in ponytails with ribbons that matched their red and black outfits. They were supposed to be the nice girls that people looked up to. But they were the monsters. One of their faces stood out to Anna as they kicked and threw things at her. One of them she knew better than the rest in the mob.

Anna could feel the darkness closing in and whispered the girls name "Natalie…" The sound of Anna's voice faded as she went lights out. When she came too Anna was in her room back in a foster home from years earlier. She heard voices yelling from outside her door. Anna opened the door, eavesdropping.

"Why do you guys even want her here?" Natalie shouted.

"Firstly young lady, that girl has been nothing but nice to you." An older woman's voice countered.

"She's a freak!" Natalie yelled.

"She needs help Natalie, and we need the money."

Money, that's always what it came down to wasn't it? Money.

"For fuck's sake! Can you at least trade her in for someone normal?"

"Watch your mouth!"

The two voices continued to yell when Anna closed the door. Night came a heartbeat later. Anna heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she saw Natalie on her knees with her fingers down her throat. Natalie had been forcing herself to throw up.

"You shouldn't do that." Anna heard herself say.

"Fuck you freak." Natalie said back.

Anna went to Natalie's side and tried to pick her up from the toilet. "Let go of me you fucking lesbo! If you tell my mom about this, I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

Anna looked at her bruised face in the mirror, "You've already done that."

"Oh, you think today was bad? Trust me bitch, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. My boyfriend is the student body president and we are a shoe in for Homecoming king and queen. One word from me and I'll have the whole school believing you have AIDS, or are a crack whore, or anything I want and believe me that shit will follow you wherever you go. I will destroy you." Natalie's breath smelled like vomit as she delivered her threat. When she was finished, she turned away from Anna and went towards her room.

Anna walked up from behind Natalie and wrapped her arm around Natalie's neck. Using all her strength, Anna squeezed Natalie's throat until she felt something pop and Natalie went slack. Dragging Natalie's dead weight back into the room where Natalie slept Anna laid her down on the carpet and looked at her own handy work. Natalie's eyes were open, looking off in no particular direction, dead.

In a moment of panic Anna paced the room. "Shit, shit, shit. What the fuck am I going to do?" she whispered. Then Anna had an idea. She pulled Natalie's sheets off her bed, knotted one end into a loop and used Natalie's computer chair to tie the other end of the sheets to the ceiling fan. With her make ship noose in place, Anna hoisted Natalie's dead body upwards and somehow got Natalie's limp neck into the loop. Positioning the computer chare then pitting it over Anna then went to work on a suicide note. It was nothing fancy or poetic.

 _ **I'm fat, I'm mean and I hate myself. Don't mourn me. I deserve this.**_

Before exiting the room, Anna began repeating something over and over. It sounded like a self-help mantra. Over and over she said, "This never happened, it's not your fault, she did this to herself. This never happened, it's not your fault, she did this to herself." The whole way back to her own room Anna said this phrase. She reached her room, pulled back the sheets and went to sleep.

 **Outside the Dream World**

The Joker watched in a mixture of shock and pride as his little girl staged the suicide of her bully. She was more like him than he could have ever known otherwise. When she went through the previous door to the memory of her near rape experience Joker almost lost his mind and ripped Anna from the progression himself. He couldn't take what his poor daughter had lived through and was still somewhat functional.

The sentence she had been repeating was bothering him though. He had heard it before but from where?

"Puddin, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Harley said from her place at Anna's side.

"You? What about her? This is her life; she came out of it and she's only 16. But you can't take much more?"

"I only meant that…."

"Shut up and make sure her heart is still strong." He cut Harley off and went back to watching the screen. He saw Anna gearing up to open the second to last door. This one was bright blue with a car handle instead of a door knob.

Anna's face was clearer in this place. She looked vibrant and happy. Her hair was clean and shining. She was walking through the hallway of a school and kids were saying hello to her. One girl gave her a high five. She turned left into a classroom and smiled at some young looking male teacher. He was tall and handsome with black hair that passed his ears, pale skin, blue eyes and some model wannabe 5oclock shadow. Strangely enough, minus the trying too hard to look younger that he was, the teacher looked a little like the Joker back when he was Joe Kerr.

"There's my girl!" He said and pulled Anna in for a side hug. "How was 5th period?"

"I aced my history test!" She reported proudly producing the test with a red A+ scribbled at the top.

"That's awesome sweetie! We should celebrate after school today. Pizza, my treat, meet me after 8th ok?"

"That sounds great, thanks Mr. Beck!"

"Anna, we talked about this…" The teacher said tilting his head and giving Anna a crooked smile.

"Sorry, Mike." Anna said rolling her eyes and smiling

"That's better, now go on, get your butt in that seat."

The casual way Mr. Mike Beck spoke to Anna, who looked to be only 13, made the Joker want to break something.

"Ok class, please take out your copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ and turn to the ball room scene." Mr. Beck sat nonchalantly on his desk like he was posing for a photoshoot. "…Now some experts question the love that R  & J had for each other. They speculate that the teenage lovers were too young to love that deeply. That it was infatuation which guided them to their demise. But I disagree. Life expectancy at that time was what? 50? So, it's not hard to believe that if your life was likely to end in less that 40 years that you would know what love is. Not only that but I don't believe teenagers get enough credit. Juliet was 14 when she met Romeo. At that age it pretty clear you know your wants and desires better than most people twice that age. It's a time in your lives when you lead with emotions not logic. Your hormones and instincts are at their highest and everything feels like _forever_. In my opinion the two star crossed lovers were not only in the truest love but were also soulmates. So, who wants to be Juliet?"

The high school students squirmed in their seats avoiding being picked.

"Ok, make me the bad guy why don't ya." They all laughed. "Anna, you read for Juliet."

Again, that singling out of his daughter boiled rage within the Joker as we watched.

"Now Romeo, who will be Romeo to our fair Juliet?" All the teenage boys groaned in response to Beck's question. "Come on fella's this is your chance to woo the most enticing female in literature, not to mention that your all probably hurting poor Anna's feelings." Still the boys said nothing.

The Joker found himself silently begging for one boy to raise his hand, otherwise he knew what would come next.

"Fine, I'll read Romeo." Beck said with a smirk.

"Of course you will pervert." The Joker said to himself. He watched as this hebephiliac educator read the sweet lines Romeo said to Juliet that seduced her heart. He knew full well what Beck was doing to Anna.

On the screen Anna blushed as Mr. Beck took Anna's hand, "…My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He kissed Anna's knuckles and the Joker felt wetness in his hand. It was his own blood. He'd been clinching his fist so tightly his fingernails pierced the flesh of his palm.

It was after school then and Anna was getting into Beck's car. "Here," he said handing Anna his iPod, "Pick us a soundtrack." They drove off.

"Mike, the pizza shop was back that way." Anna said looking behind her.

"I figured we could go to my place and order a pizza, I just got a copy of the 1968 Romeo and Juliet. Trust me, you've never seen anything like it before."

"I don't know, I saw the Leo and Claire version and I thought it was fantastic."

"Please, Leo and Clair have nothing on Olivia Hussey and Leonard Writhing. They really bring the characters to life. Believe me, you're going to love it."

Anna looked uncomfortable but smiled anyway.

They arrived at Beck's apartment and he opened the door for Anna, "My Lady," He said trying to be debonair. Anna smiled holding her back pack tightly to her chest.

They were sitting on his couch watching the old movie when the scene they'd red in class came on and Beck brushed his fingers against Anna's. She didn't pull away.

"I'm leaving Anna," Beck said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm leaving the school." His eyes were on their hands. Their fingers touching lightly but not quite clasping.

Anna suddenly looked nervous. "You got another job offer?"

"No, I just have to leave."

Tears sprang in Anna's eyes. "Why?"

"You know why Anna, I can't do this anymore. You're so beautiful and smart. I can't be around you anymore. It hurts too much."

"You're leaving because of me?" She asked shocked.

Beck got off the couch and rubbed his face. "Face it Anna; I'm 34 you're 13. There's no way in the world you could possible feel for me what I feel for you. And I know it's wrong but… I can't help myself."

"I don't understand. You're the first person who has ever believed in me. You can't leave."

"You are a strong girl Anna, so capable and intelligent. But I can't be for you what you need and you can't be what I want. It just won't work."

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Anna said crying.

"I'm in love with you Anna. And I know it's wrong and illegal but it's what I feel. But I'm a man. To you love is just Romeo and Juliet, pretty words and holding hands. A man has needs that you cannot fulfill and it would be wrong for me to ask you to fulfill them. That's why I need to go. I need to get you out of my head. Even if you'll never be out of my heart."

"Please, don't leave. You're my only friend. I have no one else." Anna began to sob.

Beck dropped to his knees in front of Anna and wiped her tears away, "Anna," he whispered and kissed her forehead, then both her eyes, then after a tense moment he kissed her lips. Their kiss deepened and Beck guided Anna to lay down on the couch positioning himself atop her between her legs. His hands wasted no time in going up her shirt and massaging her breasts as he tonged her mouth. His erection rubbed against her center. Pulling back, Beck breathlessly whispered "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Anna trembled in fear. "I'm not ready to do everything."

Beck smiled brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's ok, we'll wait till you're ready but maybe you can do something else for me?"

"Will you stay?"

"Anna, if I know there's a chance for us, I'll never leave you. I love you."

Anna nodded, "Ok," Beck backed off and brought Anna back to a sitting position. And began unbuttoning his pants. Anna looked down at his hands and gasped. "It's alright baby, I promised you we wouldn't go all the way. This is just so I can function after kissing you like that. Otherwise I'll be in the worst pain imaginable, you don't want that, do you?"

Anna shook her head. Beck released his privets from his tight jeans and began to stroke himself. "Come here," he told her as he guided her head to his lap.

The Joker turned away from the screen. If it took the rest of his life, he would hunt down that motherfucker and skin him alive. When he composed himself enough to turn around again Anna was sitting on the floor of a different bedroom cutting herself on the inside of her thighs. Her hair was dirty, black circles surrounded her eyes and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. When the cutting was over Anna pulled up her black jeans without putting any sort of bandage on her cuts and walked out the door.

She was back at Beck's apartment then. "Hey love," he greeted her, "I thought we agreed no weekend visits during the day. I was gonna swing by your house tonight for a little car hangout."

Anna's eyes were vacant, "I needed to see you." Her tone was dark and dull like a zombie.

"Ok, come on in. But we can't make a habit of this." Beck turned around to lock the door as Anna pulled an exacto-blade from her back pocket and tucked it into her sleeve.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was thinking about us and wanted to tell you that I'm ready to go all the way." Her tone was still zombie like.

Beck's eyes were alight. "That wonderful, I was hoping you'd feel that way soon."

"I wanna do it now." Anna said coldly.

Beck smiled, "My Juliet turned Cleopatra? Come here." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Anna began unbuttoning his pants she got on her knees. "Woah baby, slow down. If we're gonna do this I don't want to waste it in your mouth."

"Just a little," Anna said taking him in her hand. Beck smirked and tilted his head back waiting for Anna to take him in her mouth but nothing happened. He looked down and saw Anna holding the exacto-blade to his balls.

"Anna, baby, what are you doing?" He asked not breathing.

"You said you loved me, you said you needed me."

"I do,"

"Liar," Anna's eyes were stone cold.

"Put the knife down Anna, you don't want to do this."

"Never come near me again. Never touch little girls again. Or I'll find you and make you into a little girl. Got it?" she asked with venom.

"Ok, whatever you say." Anna got up from the floor still holding the knife in Beck's direction. "Don't move." She warned him and we walked to his back and unlocked the door. Anna's face contorted like it had with the cheerleader. She turned around and from the back, slit Beck's throat from left to right.

Beck gasped and tried to cover his bleeding throat. On the floor, he convulsed a bit then stopped moving. Anna placed the exacto in Beck's right hand and wrote another suicide note.

 _ **I'm a monster, I hurt little girls, don't mourn me, I deserve this.**_

Nearly exactly what she had written for Natalie's suicide note. Anna then went about Beck's apartment finding all his preteen porn and scattering it for anyone who discovered his body to see. As she walked out of his apartment Anna repeated the phrase again.

"This never happened, it's not your fault, he did this to himself. This never happened, it's not your fault, he did this to himself."

"One door to go princess." The Joker said to the screen.

 **Inside the dream world**

Anna walked out of door #6. It was the first time she actually walked out of one of the doors and wasn't thrown out. She had no tears left to cry. She was just a fried mess as she fathomed she'd killed 2 people. She remembered both versions now. The story she'd convinced herself to be true and what really happened. Until that day, she thought Natalie, her cunt of a foster sister had committed suicide and thought Mr. Beck had just transferred schools. But they were murdered, by her.

The final door stared her in the face. It was blood red and three times her size. She had to go on her toes to reach the doorknob which was metallic purple. When Anna stepped through she was in a police station. Her body was tiny, her little feet unable to reach the floor. A police officer with kind eyes and a mustache asked her questions.

"Anna, you have to tell me the truth, did you start the fire?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders but said nothing. The police officer's tag read Gordon. Anna looked around his desk and saw a photo of a pretty lady holding a little boy and girl in her arms. Their faces were painted like bunny's. Officer Gordon noticed Anna looking at the photo,

"That's my wife Barbra and my children. My Daughter's only a little older than you."

"How old is she?" Anna asked.

"9"

"5 years older than me."

Gordon smiled, "That's right. When she was your age she was crazy about Twix bars. Her mother would tell her no because they're bad for your teeth but I'd sneak them to her occasionally. She'd give me one bar and she'd have the other. It was our little secret but her mom would catch us most of the time."

"Did her mommy hit her for eating the bars?" Anna asked matter-of-factly.

Gordon was taken aback by Anna's question. "No, we don't hit our kids."

"My foster mommy used to hit me. But she's dead now."

Gordon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Tell you what, I could really go for a Twix right now. If I get one from the vending machine would you share it with me?"

Anna gave Gordon a small smile and nodded her head. Gordon returned her smile and called over another officer. "Montoya! Can you keep an eye on her for a sec? I'm gonna grab something from the vending machine for her."

The lady he called Montoya had dark hair and an equally warm smile "No problem." When Gordon left his desk Anna looked at the file he's left behind. The words Arkham and evaluation stood out to Anna. He probably figured that at 4 years old Anna wouldn't know what any of this meant but she's been reading since she was 2 and understood everything. Arkham was a scary place where they sent bad people and they were going to send her there.

She watched for a window when Montoya wasn't looking. When she turned to take a sip of her coffee Anna bolted. She had no idea where the exit was or what she would do when she got outside but she had to get out of there fast. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, trying to pull open every door she saw till one finally opened. She slammed the door shut and crouched into a ball. The room was dark and she thought she was alone until a voice greeted her.

"What do we have here?" she turned to see a man with green hair and red lips smiling at her. He was cuffed to a table and was sitting in a metal chair.

 **Outside the Dream World**

"You've got to be kidding me" The Joker said to the screen. He remembered that encounter like it was yesterday. He'd been taken in for questioning over a string of murders in the narrows and a little girl ran into his interrogation room.

"That was my daughter."

 **Inside the Dream World**

Little Anna looked at the man who looked like a clown. His smiling was sparkling with metal. "What's your name little one?" He asked.

"Anna" She answered, unafraid.

"Pleased to meet you Anna. What are you doing here?"

"They're gonna send me away. They think I killed my foster mommy and daddy."

"Ah, I see. Did you?" Anna shrugged the way she did with Gordon. "I think that's a yes. How?"

Anna took in a breath. "I dropped one of my foster daddy's cigarettes on their bed."

The Joker nodded his head, "Not bad kid. What did they do?"

Anna looked confused. "What did they do that made you drop the cigarette on their bed?" The Joker asked more slowly.

"My foster daddy was doing bad things to me and my foster mommy hit me. My social worker wouldn't help me. I just wanted to get a new family."

"Sounds reasonable enough to me, come here." He beckoned Anna over and pulled her onto his lap. His cuffs made clanking noised as he sat her down.

"You know you can't tell anyone that right?"

"I don't wanna go to the bad place."

"I know princess, so here's what you're gonna do. Forget."

"Forget?" Anna asked confused.

'Mm-hm, forget it. Tell yourself it wasn't your fault, that they deserved it and walk away. Get it? Here say it with me. This never happened, it's not your fault, they did this to themselves."

Anna repeated the Joker's words, "This never happened, it's not your fault, they did this to themselves."

"Again" He told her.

"This never happened, it's not your fault, they did this to themselves."

"Now keep saying it till you believe it." The Joker instructed her.

After a few more times the two began playing thumb wrestling and laughing. "What happened to your teeth?" Anna asked.

"I fell down really hard, are they scary?"

Anna shook her head, "I think they're pretty."

"You're a strange one. But I like strange ones."

Anna rested her head on the Joker's shoulder "I wish I was your little girl."

The door to the interrogation room was thrown open. Anna and the Joker looked calmly at officer's Gordon and Montoya. The faces of the two officers were full of utter distress.

"Ok Joker, put the girl down."

The Joker smiled "But we're just having a little fun. She's such a sweetheart."

"This doesn't have to get ugly," said Gordon, "Just let her go."

The Joker's smile turned serious. "You think I would harm this precious child?" No one said anything. The Joker lowered his head not breaking eye contact with the officers and kissed Anna's head. "Run along now princess, and don't forget what we talked about."

"I won't," She turned and hugged him around the neck causing the officers to gasp. She took officer Gordon's hand and waived a goodbye to the Joker as she was pulled from the room.

"I just love children," she heard the Joker say before turning a corner out of earshot.

Back at Gordon's desk, the officer questioned her about her time alone with the Joker but she interrupted him. "He didn't do anything to me. He was nice and taught me how to thumb wrestle. And I don't wanna go to Arkhem I didn't do anything wrong. My foster daddy smoked a lot. He was smoking when they went to bed. My teacher said a fire can start that way. I just wanna go to sleep." She rubbed her eyes that still burned a little from the fire.

"Ok Anna, we'll find you someplace to sleep tonight."

Anna felt the falling sensation once again, only this time it was way more violent. She felt like she was falling from outer space then abruptly she landed back in her body.

Now free of the dream world all her new memories came crashing back, each one made her brain feel like it went for a spin in a blender set to puree. She screamed and thrashed. The pressure on her head made her want to claw her own eyes out. Harley and her father used all their strength to keep Anna calm. One second she was upright attached the bed and the next she was sideways trying to run for her life, the hospital bed making it impossible for her to get anywhere.

"Let me go!" She screamed. The Joker pulled out a knife and cut loose Anna's restraints. She ran in a jagged line and clawed at the walls for a way out.

"Are you mad?!" The Hatter yelled

"Leave her!" Joker shouted back. Anna finally came to a stop in a far corner of the cellar. The Joker approached her slowly with his hands up. "Anna? Princess? It's daddy, you're ok."

"D-daddy?" she asked shivering.

'Yes, it's daddy. Come on over here."

"I-I saw you. Y-you h-helped me." She was coming to terms with these new facts.

"That's right, now come here. Come to daddy." He held his arms wide and slowly Anna came from her corner and embraced him. "That's it princess, daddy's got you. Shhh it's alright now."

"I want-t-to go." Anna stammered.

"Ok, let's go home."

* * *

 **There you have it! Anna had been a killer since she was 4! A chip off the old block and she hadn't even met her father at the time. Bad news is I was having technical problems with this site all day yesterday or else this chapter would have been up hours ago. Good news is I had time to complete chapter 17! I'm just proof reading it now and should have it posted before the end of the day!**

 **It's kinda like when you skip a week of your favorite show then get to enjoy a double header.**

 **Enjoy and please, please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Joker's Private Jet**

 **On Route back to Paris**

Anna didn't say a word on the plane ride back to Paris. She just sat in a chair and looked out the window humming the Disney song she'd heard Jeanie singing. When Harley asked if she wanted anything, all Anna did was shake her head and curl deeper into the blanket she'd taken from the overhead storage compartment.

"I'm worried about her pudding" Harley spoke quietly as not to disturb Anna.

"She just took a spin on the TMI teacup ride, what not to be worried about?" Joker said taking a large gulp of his scotch.

"Ya, think there's anything we can do?"

"All we can do now Harls is wait for her to snap out of it.

 **The Joker's Paris Apartment**

 **November 13** **th**

 **1am Paris Time**

Anna couldn't sleep. She just kept seeing and feeling all those new memories. Giving up, she got out of bed and went to her closet. She needed to get out with or without her father's say so. She pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, Doc Martins, red t-shirt and a hoodie/leather jacket combo. She also took a backpack and stuffed it with some cash, her nunchakus, a pair of butterfly knives, a lighter and the fake ID her father'd given her to use. In the hallway, she heard the frightening sounds of her father and stepmother having some _alone time_. From the sounds of it, they were either banging or killing each other. Neither would have surprised Anna in the least. She crept towards the front door, unlocked it as quietly as she could and stepped out.

"And where do you think you're going?" A man asked from behind her.

Anna turned to see Frost, her father's #2. Not caring what his reaction would be Anna looked Frost in the eye defiantly, tilter her head and told him exactly where she was going, "Out."

"Look kid, your dad gave me strict orders here, no one goes in or out without his permission." Frost said contritely.

"Well it just so happens he gave me permission." Anna said not missing a beat.

"Really?" frost asked not believing her for a second.

"Yep, he and my mom need some grown up time together and they don't want me scarred by the nature of their private games. I'd go and ask them to come out and prove it to you but they'd already started round 1. Hear it for yourself," Anna opened the door letting the sounds of vehement lovemaking out into the hall. Anna closed the door "I'll be on my way then, don't wait up Frosty."

"Hold on kid. If you're lying to me and I let you out, your dad will literally have my head."

"And if I'm not and you don't let me out then… same ending. You really wanna take that chance?" Anna said nothing after that. Just stared Frost in the eye and let the gravity of the choice he had sink in.

"Alright fine, but I'm coming with you." He said realizing a teenager might have just duped him.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh trust me, I realize that. But if you are lying, I'll have kept you safe. Hopefully that'll at least earn me some points. So, where we going?"

Anna rolled her eyes and started walking away with Frost on her tail. "Drugstore."

Anna sat in the back of a black Rolls Royce while Frost drove them to a nearby 24-hour drugstore. He pulled up in front of the door and turned to Anna, "What are we getting?"

" _I_ am getting some personal items, _you_ are staying in the car."

"Fat chance kid." Frost said reaching for his door.

Anna had to think fast. "Hey Frost?" she asked nicely. When he turned around Anna lifted her top and flashed him her breasts.

"What the fuck Anna?!" he turned away like his eyes were on fire.

"Great, now that that's over with, I'm going to go in the store and get what I need and you will wait here or I'll tell my dad you asked to see them. And even if he doesn't believe that you asked, he'll still know you saw plenty when he look's at your face. Oh, and give me your wallet."

Frost's nostrils flared and how easily this little kid conned him. He took out his wallet and handed it to her without looking. "That was fucked up Anna." He said as she exited.

"Please, you liked it." She said and closed the car door behind her. In the store Anna grabbed a shopping cart and slowly walked through the rows. She stopped at the hair care section and grabbed some hair dye and a man's electric razor. She needed a new start, a new look. It was time to reinvent herself. She also grabbed some makeup, white shoelaces, a bag of chips, a bottle of red wine (go figure a drug store that sold wine) and a pack of French cigarettes. Done with getting her supplies Anna went to the counter and paid like a good upstanding citizen thinking this may be the last time she would ever behave as one. The clerk wished her a good night in French and she thanked him with a "Merci!" before turning towards the exit. Frost was still in the car but he wasn't looking at her, he was on his phone with who Anna guessed was her father. Frost looked like he was being screamed at to high hell.

"Busted," Anna said. She turned to the clerk and asked in French id there was a back exit.

"Y at-il une sortie arrière?" Her French was nowhere near as good as her father's but she'd been learning from a book Harley gave her when they first arrived.

The clerk smiled nodded his head and pointed at another set of glass doors on the other side of the store. She thanked him again and went for the doors at a run. Through the glass she could see Frost run into the store looking for her. She wanted to feel bad for screwing Frost over so royally but the truth was she was on the verge of a transformation and it needed to happen on its own. She tucked the merchandise into her bag and helped herself to one of the smokes. They were stronger than American cigarettes and they made Anna a little light headed.

As she walked through the streets she recognized that she'd wondered off into some kind of red light district. Women in slutty clothing leaned against doorways as sleazy men groped their bodies asking how much. A red neon sign that said MOTEL caught Anna's eye. She walked over to it, went inside and asked how much for 3 hours. The woman behind the desk was old and tough as nails with too much makeup and whiskers growing out of the corner of her chin. She quoted Anna 60 euro's. Anna handed over the cash and the woman gave her a key but not before tucking the bills into her zero-support bra.

Anna found the room, let herself in and dumped her backpack on the bed. The room's décor was a combination of French luxury and utter squalor. A perfect setting for what was to happen next. Observing the tools she'd picked up, Anna took the bottle of wine and opened it with the help of one of the butterfly knives she's brought. Lighting another cigarette and taking a large gulp of vino, she rose the bottle to the sky,

"Here lay's Anna Kerry. Daughter to a loving father and mother. Breathtakingly fucked over by a system that was designed to protect children like her. Forever more the world will say she became a monster through the influence of her criminal father. But the truth is she evolved into her truest self because of everyone who failed her and only lived because of the love she discovered when she found her family again. May she rest in peace, or burn in hell. What the fuck ever." She took another gulp and went to work.

 **The Joker's Paris Apartment**

 **6AM Paris Time**

"Frost, you come back with my daughter or else start running for your fucking life!" The Joker screamed into his cell phone and hung up.

"I don't understand, why would she run away?" Harley sobbed from the couch.

"Taking her to the Hatter screwed her up. I bet she doesn't know what she's doing right now. FUCK!" The Joker paced the apartment's great room wearing black silk pajama pants and a purple and gold silk robe. The robe had fallen open hours ago revealing his tattooed torso; he didn't bother closing it again. He was so worried about Anna he wasn't sure what planet he was on.

Harley, in her red satin nighty sat on the couch clutching Anna's pillow. It hadn't been long since Anna came into their lives but in that short time she had become theirs. Harley considered Anna her real daughter and was ready to burn the city down with her man by her side if that's what it took to find their little girl.

Outside the door to the apartment, a commotion arose. Some gunshots were fired but all came to an abrupt halt. The Joker expecting they were under attack retrieved an AK47 from the hall closet and started shooting. Harley grabbed her glock 9mm and positioned herself to the left of the door against the wall.

"Daddy…" Anna's voice called weakly from the other side of the bullet riddled door. Fearing he might have accidentally shot his daughter the Joker dropped the gun and sprinted to the source of the voice. In the hallway outside the apartment door Anna lay in a bloody heap.

"Anna!" He yelled, picking her up and carrying her into the apartment. Completely forsaking the gaggle of dead bodies she's been laying on top of. In the foyer he cradled her in his arms. Harley rushed to their side, brushing back Anna's blood soaked hair.

"I'm sorry daddy…" She spoke weakly.

"Anna where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"I… I just wanted… I needed to…" Anna's voice trailed off, her eyes rolling away, her body going limp.

The Joker froze holding the body of his daughter. Harley cried holding Anna's bloody hand like she had in London. Their little girl was gone.

"And the Academy Award goes to!" Anna screamed in her father's hold and began laughing uncontrollably. It took a moment for Joker and Harley to grasp that Anna had tricked them. The Joker stood up letting Anna fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ow.." she managed to say through her laughter.

"What the fuck was that?" Joker asked beyond pissed off.

"Aw, what's the matter daddy? Can't take it when the joke's on you?" Anna taunted as she got to her feet.

Without thinking the Joker backhanded Anna across her right cheek. The impact spun Anna almost completely around. As she regained her equilibrium she looked at her father and asked him something he did not expect. "Now the left side please?"

He looked at her like she'd grown a third head. "What?" he asked.

"You see I've discovered I'm becoming a little OCD with pain so can you please smack the other side too? Otherwise it's gonna bug me all night." She explained. Without hesitation, he struck her left cheek as well.

"Woo! Now it's a party!" Anna giggled and skipped to the liquor stand helping herself to a glass of brandy. "It's raining out there did you guys know? Burr! That November rain really gets into your bones."

"Anna what the fuck if going on with you?" Harley asked not amused.

"Mom, I know this is a lot to take in but I think you are going to want to sit down for it. You too Daddy." Anna sipped the brandy and pointed to the couch. Unaccustomed to being told what to do by anyone, Joker and Harley awkwardly sat.

"So here's the thing. After that brain scramble, back at the short guy's pad, a lot of things became ultra clear. At first it felt like my brain had become too big for my scull, you know, like those inbred pitbulls that eat people and shit? But then everything found it's own order and it made perfect sense. I have a new purpose, a mission if you will. You see, I was meant to be something great. All the shit, piss and glass I crawled through my whole life led me to find clarity with you two, my family. But the problem is everything that stood in our way all these years. Batman smuggling me into the system, the system sending me to fucked up home after fucked up home, the school system and hired pervert teachers, it's a whole thing. It's a living breathing unholy animal that needs to be hunted, stuffed and mounted on a wall to make sure this bullshit never happens again to anyone! Oh and by the way, we're gonna need some new security cause I kinda shorthanded us a little." Anna said taking another sip and pointing at the front door.

"Anna, honey what are you getting at?" Harley asked confused by her daughter's rambling. She reminded her of… her father. Harley looked at the Joker who was no longer furious but smiling. He totally understood where his daughter was going with this. And thought back to he and Harley's conversation from yesterday morning.

" _She could be the next District Attorney of Gotham City! Or she could be the coming generation's worst nightmare. What more could a father want for his little angel?"_

Anna was becoming the nightmare, pride swelled in his chest.

"I'm saying we are not the bad guys mom, we are the result of a failing system and I'm going to eradicate it. I'm going to bring it crashing down and make it my bitch. And when I do, I will have freed the world from lies, and manipulation, and abuse, and everything will thrive in blissful…"

"…Anarchy" The Joker finished her sentence. Anna turned to her father who was beaming at her. "Exactly, Anarchy. That's what I am now." Anna brushed her hair off the left side of her head. Joker only now noticed she'd dyed it jet black and once the hair was off her left, she revealed a side shave that covered the left quarter of her head. In the center of the exposed flesh was a tattoo of a capital A, the apex of the letter extending in an X formation, the cross line elongated to form the letter but brake the intersecting lines. Finishing off the letter was a circle that encompassed the core of the jagged A. It was the globally known symbol for Anarchy.

"I'm not Anna anymore. Mommy, Daddy, I am Anarky."


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings and Salutations!**

 **Thank you to all you have stayed loyal to this story through all the ups and downs I experienced writing it. It has really been a blast to get through. Now that it is complete I give it on to you all and hope with all my black little heart that you enjoy the** **finally.**

 **And so I present you to the final chapter to The Road to Hell.**

* * *

 **November 24** **th** **2016**

 **Gotham City**

The night of Crow's Thanksgiving party had finally arrived. Damian looked himself over in his full-length mirror one last time before he readied himself to leave Wayne Manor. His black tux and bowtie were resplendent, his white shirt perfectly starched and his Italian handmade leather shoes shone like new pennies, thank you Alfred. He tucked the invitation into his inner jacket pocket and turned towards the door. He'd made plans to meet with Oz at the address listed on the invite. No doubt they'd be sent to a second location then a third and possibly a fourth before finally arriving at the actual party destination. But that was the way of criminals. All cloak and dagger all the time.

Damian was surprised to see Oz at the meeting point with Jen on his arm. The two of them were giggling as Oz snorted a line of coke off Jen's cleavage then kissed her sloppily when they spotted Damian.

"Hey bestie!" Oz greeted a bit too loudly considering the situation.

"Hey there Oz, Jen,"

"Hello!" Jen drawled excitedly with an air of Marilyn Monroe.

Damian tucked his hands into his pockets and raised his eyebrows "So are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"Not yet, there's something I gotta tell ya bro." As Oz spoke, there was a hint of apprehensiveness that was combined with what was either joy, punch drugged love or both.

"Ok, what's up?" Damien asked, not at all in the mood for Oz's usual line of BS.

Jen was the one to speak next, "Well Richie-Rich, see anything you like?" Jen asked holding up her left hand to show of a small ice skating rink on a very iconic finger.

Damian's eyes popped open. "Tell me that came out of a cracker jack box and you two are fucking with me?"

Oz's smile went from ear to ear, "Yep, a crackerjack box knows as Tiffany's mother fucker! Meet the newly dubbed Mrs. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot the 3rd! I got hitched bitch!" Oz turned to his bride and began to redefine the term _sucking face_.

Damian shook his head in disbelief, "I am so overwhelmed by choice, when did this happen exactly?"

"Yesterday, Ozzy and I just went with it. You are happy for us aren't you Damian?" As Jen spoke in a very definitive English brogue, Damian couldn't decide if she was putting on a show because she was now married to a 1%'er or if her voice was just dressing up for a late Halloween party that only she knew about. Needless to say, her new British accent was disturbing.

"Why are you talking like that?" Damian asked.

"She's always talked like that dude, she's been on the run from some seriously shady peeps from back in the UK for the last few years so she hid who she was. But that all over now, isn't it my little crumpet?" Oz gave Jen an Eskimo kiss which she lovingly returned.

Damian fought the urge to vomit. "Ugh, ok you two, can we get on with this, I need a drink."

Oz rolled his eyes, "Aw don't be like that bro. One day you'll meet the one and you'll just what this feels like."

Damien looked back at his friend and realized he was being kind of a dick. He shrugged it off and changed his attitude. "Sorry man, don't mind me. I'm just bitter you didn't give me time to throw you a bachelor party. Congrats, you fucking scum bag." Damian pulled his boy in for a bro hug then kissed Jen's cheek, "Good luck with this one Jen, I'm not even sure he's house trained yet."

Jen giggled, "Don't worry D, I'll be keeping him on a short leash." The three turned to the door to the first location and began the scavenger hunt to find the party. Jen's new accent was going to take some getting used to but Damian did remember that one night in Frostbite when he could have sworn he'd heard a track of the very accent she was now sporting. Guess Jen wasn't lying about the UK part after all.

Two hours of misdirection, retinal scans, frightening pat downs and 6 alternate locations later they had arrived at a creepy warehouse on the docks of the East River. At the door was a giant male specimen who looked like he could snap you in half with his eyelids if you stepped out of line. He checked the invitations of the three amigos, well 2 amigos and one wifey. The large one proceeded to speak into a gadget on his wrist, then he nodded and let them in.

In the main room of the ball was a massive table where several other guests had already taken their seats and begun chit chatting with one another. The décor was modern/contemporary/minimalism and reminded Damian of a few upscale gallery openings he'd been dragged to with Bruce to keep up appearances. Lighting was curtesy of a few industrial over head lamps that almost passed as industrial chic. Ultimately however, they just added to the overall foreboding vibe of the place. Among the present guests were several familiar faces any of Gotham's citizens would have recognized from the news. They were mob bosses, drug dealers, pimps, murderers, and general psychopaths. Though no one would have guessed their low-life stations in the world at first glance being that they were all decked out to the 9's in black tie formal wear. For example, to Damian's left, sipping a glass of red wine was the infamous Dr. Pamela Isley bettwe known as Poison Ivy. Dressed in an off the shoulder floor length emerald green satin gown, Ivy easily made Joan Crawford look like soccer mom. For half a second, Damian had to remind himself that she was a hardened criminal, not someone you'd pull out a _how'you'doin_ for.

The only one who looked totally out of place was a bulky male with a muttonchops goatee that connected to his sideburns who dared to dress in a tuxedo t-shirt and black cargo pants. Whoever he was, Damian couldn't be sure as the guy was too far to make a visual confirmation. But whoever he was looked to be in high spirits as he drank heavily, eat like a pig and spoke loudly enough for Damian to pick up his slangy Australian accent from clear across the room.

Among the who's who of Gotham's scum of the Earth were a few of the city's well-to-do crowd. John Dagget, Oz's dad Oswald Cobblepot the 2nd, and Mr. Earl, a VP from Wayne Enterprises were just a few that Damian knew by name and face. He wasn't surprised to see them there. Damian's father had suspected their involvement in the criminal sector for a while now.

The sound of a crystal glass being tapped with a piece of silverware collected the attention of everyone. The noisemaker being none other than Dr. Crane, the Scarecrow, as he so went by now, Crow.

"Now that I have been told all the guests are present I would like to welcome you all to my little gathering. I trust you will all enjoy the delicious spread. I have made it my mission to include all diet preferences in the menu. After dinner, there will be drinks and desert as well as some light musical entertainment and dancing. I do hope this get together will aid in future dealings that will be beneficial to us all." There was a round of polite applause. Damian clapped his hands and rolled his eyes. It was apparent that this was a fancy version of Comin-Con for criminals.

"Thank you, thank you. Now before you take your assigned seats I have a very special announcement. As I'm sure you all know there has been a large disruption in business of late. No doubt due to recent government meddling's in our skills as entrepreneurs and procurers of the 'American Dream'" Crow air quoted and laughed at his own joke.

"As a result of this interference, one of our own, was forced to flee the country with his beloved wife, as I'm sure you've all heard the news. We were unsure if he would have been able to join us this evening. But I am very pleased to announce he has returned!" a collection of murmuring and gasps overtook the crowd.

"Will you please join me in welcoming The King and Queen of Gotham City, the incomparable Joker and his beautiful bride Harley Quinn!" The applause was near deafening as a set of double doors opened to reveal the world's most notorious couple since Bonnie and Clyde. The joker wore a louder than life black and gold tuxedo cut jacket with a dark purple silk shirt and black tuxedo pants complete with a leather tux stripe that ran down his legs. His gold and black wingtips caught the light of the overhead lamps adding a glow at his feet with each step.

Harley was a stunner in a long black, red and gold paisley gown with black fur trim. Her blue and red tips were tucked into an intricate chignon that displayed her long graceful neck and tattoos. As they descended the staircase arm in arm, their faces read that they were eating up every second of the attention like a celebrity power couple walking the red carpet. They sauntered over to where Crow had been making his announcements and took center stage.

The Joker began his address. "Ahh, home sweet home," more applause. "Yes, it's good to be back and good to be among a populace who share a desire to denounce, nay, desiccate the goodie little two shoes who think they are the end all in what is just and true. I say the only true justice is holding the warm heart of your enemy in the palm of your hand as they lay bleeding, broken and dead at your feet." Louder applause.

"Now, now… Shut up!" the crowd quieted, the Joker smiled widely and delivered one final announcement. "I'm gonna break down a wall here and fill you all in on a little history. 16 years ago the Joker was born onto the world." He held his arms out like some holy or unholy godlike thing. "But before that he was a man. A man with a dream and a family, a child. A daughter that was stolen from him and kept from him for her entire life. The daughter was raised by vile creatures and depraved individuals who paraded themselves as good guys. And wouldn't you know it? She ended up exactly like her old man," he touched his heart. Damian stopped breathing. Anna, his Anna. The clown bastard was talking about his Anna. "Now by some very interesting twists of fate, she has come back into my life and Harley and I couldn't be prouder of the young woman she's become. And so, this festivity here isn't only a meeting ground for our lot, it's now also a coming out party. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our gorgeous daughter, the lovely, the deadly, Anarky."

The same double doors that revealed The Joker and Harley opened again. There in the doorway stood a vision. It was her. Anna was dressed in a strapless black sequin fringe gown. The dress was skin tight from where it shielded her bust down to her knees where it flared out into a dark green metallic looking train that fanned out like a mermaid tail. Her lips were the color of almost dried blood and across her eyes was a mask of smoky eyeshadow. Her pale blue eyes looked almost white against all the dark hues of her apparel and makeup. Her black hair flowed over the right side of her face of waterfall curls displaying her side shave on the left side of her head and an Anarchy 'A' tattooed on her exposed scalp.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Damian whispered to himself. Anna finished her descent down the staircase and she joined her father's side.

"Anarky, welcome back to the city of your birth princess." He turned back to the mass, "Now, let's eat!"

As everyone took their assigned seats, Damian stared at Anna. There she was, only a few feet away from him. She had changed so much since he's seen her last. Her hair was black now, not honey brown and the 'A' on her scalp wasn't the only tatt she had now. In the corner of her right cheekbone just below her eye were 4 tiny lines in an uneven row and down the left side of her neck in elegant script was the word 'SHATTERED.' The last tattoo Damian could see was a sentence that went around her right wrist. What it said Damian couldn't tell but he would soon enough. After dinner, Crow said there would be dancing. He needed to dance with her and talk to her as time was of the essence.

His father and their team were in the area and were waiting for Damian to give them the signal to strike. He couldn't use just any tracker or else the goon's who searched him on the adventure it took to get to the party location would have found it and Damian's cover would have been blown. To get past this Bruce had come up with an edible tracker that would allow Damian's location to be traced and for the team to hear everything that was said. He excused himself to the restroom and spoke quietly.

"Dinner's over, the girl is here and the clown has her. Give me 45minutes then strike." Alone in a toilet stall Damian forced himself to vomit the tracker up and flushed it down the tubes.

Dinner had come to an end and the guests were escorted to an adjoining room where a small band played. There were 4 fully stocked bars and tables with all sorts of desert treats. Damian watched the clown and his twisted family took a seat in a section reserved for them. That was when Damian made his move. Putting on the air of confidence most associated with the Wayne men, Damian strutted over to the Joker's expanse. Before he got too close a body guard stopped him.

"That's far enough kid. What do you want?"

"A dance with the most beautiful girl in the room for starters." Damian answered laying on a thick layer of charm and conviction.

The guard looked back at his boss. The Joker nodded his head back and the guard let Damian pass. "Good evening Sir, may I have the honor of the first dance with your daughter?"

"And who are you exactly?" The Joker asked studying Damian up and down.

"Damian Wayne Sir."

"Damian Wayne… Son on Brice Wayne I presume?"

"Yes Sir, the one and only."

"Funny seeing the trust fund bastard brat of an aged-out party boy who never played on the dark side, here, swimming with the sharks. How did you finagle your way into this little fiesta Jr Wayne?"

"I like to party harder than my dad did and recently became a very valued customer of our host or you, I should say. That's how I got my invite. But the bottom line is I plan to take over the city in a bigger way than my father has. Unlike my father however, I understand a man needs friends in all places if he wants to be truly successful Gotham."

"Ah, another sweet talker." The Joker let out his signature laugh. "Princess, would you care to accept the young man's invitation?"

"Only if it's ok with you daddy." Anarky said coyly batting her eyelashes.

"By all means, enjoy yourself." the Joker stood to his feet and took Anarky's hand. Before he placed it in Damian's the Joker pulled Damian close. "This dance is to remain PG rated or I'll make sure you star in my next snuff film, and there's nothing PG about them. Am I clear?"

Damian smiled showing no fear. Looking directly into the Joker's eyes he replied, "Crystal clear Sir." Pulling back the Joker smiled and placed Anarky's hand into Damian's. Damian tucked Anarky's hand into the crook of his elbow and escorted her to the dancefloor.

The Joker's smile faded to a snarl. He turned to Harley, brushing back his green hair. "I fucking hate that kid."

"You don't even know him Puddin, give him a chance."

"He kept calling me Sir."

"He was trying to be respectful."

"Respect that I want to shoot him in those perfect pearly whites till they become embedded in his brane stem."

"It's one dance, she's not going to run off and marry him. Besides I think they make a cute couple."

"Get real Harls, girls like my daughter don't become the wives of the over privileged. They become their dirty little secrets. The adventure they seek when they grow board of their perfect WASP chippies with food names and country club memberships. Frost!" the Joker called to his main man.

"Yeah Boss,"

"Watch him like a hawk. And don't fuck it up this time like you did back in Paris."

"Understood." Frost walked in a casual circle close enough to see the young dancers but far enough to not be noticed.

On the Dance floor Damian reveled in the feel and the mystery girl in his hands.

"Anna…" he started.

"Wrong girl handsome."

Damian half smiled. "How about Ninja then?"

Anarky shook her head. "Nope still wrong but third time's a charm. Wanna go for broke?"

"We don't have time for games Anna. I know he's got you trapped but I can help you."

"My name isn't Anna, it's Anarky and what makes you think my daddy has me trapped?"

"Just look what he's done to you. This isn't you. Where's the girl I met in Frostbite who wanted to get away from that nut?"

"What are you talking about? When did I say I was trying to get away from him?"

Damian was getting annoyed but he needed to help her. "You said you needed a passport. That there were people after you. I know you were talking about him."

Anarky scrutinized Damian's face for a moment before laughing. "You thought I was running from my father? God you're clueless. I was running from the system. I was underage and a runaway. I didn't even know my father then. But if I did know he was looking for me, I would have run to him not away from him."

"Anna he's evil. I amazed you're still alive after all this time."

"He would never hurt me, he saved me. You on the other hand better watch it. All I need to do is tell my daddy the things you just said and dental records won't even be able to identify you."

Damian looked at her right wrist and read her tattoo. It was all caps and in bold letters. It said: **NO LAW CAN GIVE YOU FREEDOM.** He was familiar with the quote from several Anarchist blogs and postings he'd come across since takingh up the mantel of one of Gotham's defenders. Seeing it etched into her skin made him sad for her. Was she really buying into her father's craziness? "Anna,"

"And stop calling me that. That girl you've so clearly been pining over, she's dead. My name is Anarky. Get used to it, cause you're gonna hear it a lot very soon." Anna shrugged out of Damian's hold and walked back in the direction of her father's area.

"Wait An…" the guard from earlier appeared in front of Damian blocking his way.

"I think the girl's done dancing with you for tonight."

"Who are you get fairy godfather?" Damian asked having reached the end of his patience.

He smiled, "Something like that. The name is Frost. I'm her father's right hand and I'm telling you that if you come near her again…"

"Ya, I get it." Damian adjusted his tux jacket and walked away.

Anarky almost reached her father when a rough hand grabbed on to hers and spun her into a broad chest. "Hang on now, not so fast lovely."

"Who the hell…" Anarky began to demand.

"The name's George Harkness, but please call me Digger. The papes like to call me Captain Boomerang but I think that's a bit stereotypical, don't you? I mean an Ausie conducting crime in the US of A so they name me something Ausie related. Though I guess I'm lucky they didn't go ahead and call me Captain Kangaroo, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if you don't let me go my dad is likely to throw your shrimp on the Barbie, ya dig Digger?"

"That's good! You're quick! I like quick ones. All I'm after is a dance darling. You looked miserable with a James Bond looking bloke so I thought maybe a more grassroots gent like me self might be more successful in puttin a smile on your face. So how about it? Come on then just one smile."

Anarky could stop the smile that took over her lips "You've got a death wish you know that?"

"Nah, you mum and me go way back. I'm sure I'm the sort of bloke ya dad would love for ya to bring home."

Anna looked over the guy who called himself Digger. He was wearing a tuxedo t-shirt with black cargo pants and scuffed up black combat boots. His facial hair was elaborate to say the least and one of his front teeth was gold. Even though he wasn't a conventionally handsome man there was something attractive about him. It was like he knew who he was and didn't care what anyone else thought. Anarky had to respect him.

"So what'da'ya say gorgeous? Can I fill up ya dance card for the night?"

"Let's not get a head of ourselves here but I will finish the song with you."

"That's a start, I'll take it."

From his vantage point the Joker watched Anarky and some grimy guy in a tuxedo t-shirt dance off beat only a few feet away from him. Tilting his head to the side he noticed the guy was making Anna laugh.

That was when Harley opened her mouth. "Oh, hell no! Not him!"

"You know him?" Asked the Joker.

"Ya, he was with me in that Midway City madness. There is no way in hell he's doing anything with my daughter."

"Cool your heals Harley. Tell me about him."

"His name's Digger. He's obnoxious and skeevie and so not the one for her."

"Was he the one who took off and then came back?"

"Ya he is but…"

"I approve."

"What?!"

"He's in our world, he's clearly loyal and he's making her laugh."

"He's way too old for her!"

Joker growled. "Do you see any other teenagers in this society of ours? What are they gonna do? Take her to prom? Homecoming? She's 16 by age but she's seen enough of the world to make her a fully-grown woman. She needs an older guy. I'm not saying he'll be spending nights in her room anytime soon but if she's going to dance with anyone, it should be someone real."

Harley shook her head, "This will end badly."

"As do most things. But at least she's laughing right now."

Anarky and Digger laughed and danced for the next 3 songs. He dipped and spun her like a pro. Too bad it was totally not to the rhythm of the music.

"You're a terrible dancer Digger." Anarky said through giggles.

"No I'm not, I'm just not cut out for this ritzy junk. I mean look at these stiffs. Come out with me sometime and I'll show you how to party."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"27 you?"

"I'm 16."

"Well that not too bad, 16's legal age in my neck of the woods."

"Even if my dad's the Joker?"

"You're pop's the Joker? Well I better scram" Digger mock shook with fake fear causing Anarky to laugh harder. "Nah, I aint scared of your daddy and your mum loves me."

"How do you know her?"

"Eh we were involved in a little team building exercise in jail. I'd still be there if I wasn't such a good actor. This one night I faked a heart attack and got out. That's how I got this, pretty aint it?" he, tilted his head exposing the right side of his neck. There he showed Anarky a jagged scar that looked like a chunk had been taken out of his neck.

She hissed at the sight of it, "You got shot in the neck?"

"No way, I did that one myself. You see they put this tracking thingy in my neck and I knew if I had any chance of gettin out that little piece of hardware had to go."

Anarky nodded her head. "Badass,"

"Thank you kindly."

From across the dancefloor Jen spotted her. At first when the Joker made the introduction Jen didn't think anything of it but now that they were so close she saw the resemblance. "Ninja?" she turned to Oz who was talking to his father. "Hey love, I'll be right back I think I see a work acquaintance I must say hello to."

"Ok Babe, I'll be here with dad." As she scurried off Oz turned back to his father "So what do you think dad?"

"Son, for the first time in your life, I can honestly say you did good. She will make an excellent addition to the family and to our enterprise. I think it's finally time to give you some responsibilities."

Oz was stunned. "Dad I would love that! What do you want me to do?"

"Well, since you're such a fan of Frostbite's how would you feel about taking it over? I'm honestly board of the establishment and was considering selling it anyway. You will run the club and my daughter in law will supply the VIP room with all the goodies the patrons could ever ask for."

Eyes wide and mouth agape Oz nodded his head. "Thank you, Sir. We won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't boy." Oswald turned his head with just enough time to appreciate the lovely shape of his new daughter in law's ass and the two dimples on her lower back as she ran towards whom she wanted to see in her backless gown. He fantasized licking caviar out of those dainty dimples and made a mental note to send a funding grant to whomever the designer of that dress was. "Yes, you did good son, very good in deed."

As Jen got closer she was more and more sure that the Joker's daughter named Anarky was her long-lost friend Ninja. It couldn't be anyone else. She was sure of it! She was 5 feet away when someone called her. The voice was one that made Jen's blood run cold. She froze and turned to see the face that haunted her nightmares.

"It's you. My Alice, I've found you at last."

"Uncle?" she asked unable to move.

"Yes, my precious. I'm here, and we're going home." That was when Jen's world went black.

Damian strode over to the men's room again to begin changing into his fight gear. His father, brother and the rest of their team would be here any moment and if Anna or Ninja or Anarky or whoever she damn well was wanted to go down with the ship, then so be it. He was done with her. Before he turned the corner to the restroom he looked back to see her dancing and laughing with a man he now was close enough to recognized as Captain Boomerang from his father's files. Damian clinched his teeth and walked away. Bruce was right, women like that were nothing but trouble.

The Joker enjoyed himself watching his daughter have such a good time. Harley on the other hand was steaming.

"I still say she should have kept with the baby billionaire over the Ausie redneck."

"Relax sugar, how about a dance?"

That totally changed Harley's mood. "Yes! I'd love to dance with you puddin!"

Joker smiled as he took Harley's hand and whistled to Frost. Catching the signal from his Boss Frost made his way over to the band and whispered something in the leader's ear. The opening notes to "Ava Adore" got Harley all tears and smiles as they swayed to the rhythm.

"You got the band to play our song for me?"

"You know I'd do anything for you. I know with Anarky coming into our lives I haven't paid you enough attention lately. But that's going to change baby. You're not just my best girl anymore and I'm gonna make sure you stay the happiest woman in the world."

"Oh, puddin, you always have." They came together for a deep passionate kiss.

The music stopped abruptly and the lights went out. "What the fuck is going on?" Harley asked.

"He's here earlier than I thought." Said the Joker, not at all phased by the interruption.

Digger pulled Anarky closer as he looked around for an explanation as to what was happening.

"What the hell?" Anarky asked.

"I don't know, but stay close."

The sound of breaking glass and metal scraping against metal was everywhere. Explosions erupted from every direction and the guests started screaming and running for the exit.

"I have to find my dad!" Anarky yelled. Digger went to pull her towards where he's seen her father last but stopped. The sight of a short darkly skinned woman in a pantsuit with the attitude of an axe murderer had him nearly pissing himself.

"Fuck me sideways. We gotta go now." He pulled Anarky in the direction the crown was running.

She pulled back against his strength. "Wait! My parents!"

"Your parents are done for and so are we if we don't get the fuck out of here right now!"

"No! I'm not leaving without them!"

"Your pop's resourceful enough to take care of himself and your mum both. But there's someone here that is truly fucked in the head and if she gets her claws in us it's bloody curtains." He pulled her again and again she protested.

"No I cant leave them!"

"Look, I promise we'll find them later but we can't do anything for them if we don't go now!" Digger held out his hand to Anarky one last time. Reluctantly she accepted Digger's hand and ran with him towards the exit.

Frost ran over to his boss in the near pitch blackness.

"Where's Anarky?" Shouted the Joker.

"I can't find her in this." Frost shouted over the mayhem.

"It's no matter, they won't touch her," Joker said looking directly at the horned figure of the Batman. One of Batman's flying themed buddies dressed in a black uni-tard thing with a dark blue bird across his chest flanked him as they beelined over to the Joker.

"It's over for you Joker" Batman rasped.

"Is that right?" Joker asked as he gently pushed Harley behind himself.

"You're going to jail and I'm going to make sure it's for good this time."

Madness still ensued as Batman faced his nemesis. The Joker laughed and shook his head. "That's a hoot. Why would you wanna go and do that? I thought we were finally going to get along."

"Not likely clown." Batman grabbed the Joker's arm and spun him around.

"Don't touch him!" Shouted an authoritative female voice from behind Batman's back. He turned to see Amanda Waller holding a fully loaded 9mm. Behind her was a team of special forces soldiers led by Rick Flag.

Flag Shouted at the vigilantes "Put your hands on your heads! Now!"

"What do you think you're doing are you doing Waller?" Batman demanded.

"Protecting my interests. Mr and Mrs Kerr are you alright?" she replied not looking at the caped crusader.

"Oh, we are just peachy." The Joker told her grinning from ear to ear at Batman.

Harley looked around confused. She wanted to question what was happening but didn't want to question her husband in front of their enemy.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked Waller.

"We lost her in the scramble but we'll find her." Waller answered.

"You better give me a better answer Waller, what the hell are you doing?" Batman shouted.

"Don't yell at her Bats, it's not her fault she can't understand you with all that machinery you've got going on in there. Waller and I have become good friends. Looks like you and I play for the same team now." Joker said, his metal grin more pronounced than ever.

Waller spoke next. "Mr Kerr approached me and confessed he feels the need to atone for his past. He turned himself and his family into my custody and will serve his time as a member of my task force."

Batman looked around then finally at the Joker. "You can't possibly believe any of that crap he spun for you."

"I believe that a criminal can be used to do some good. What I don't believe is that a vigilante possesses the ability to see past their own belief system for the greater good." Waller spoke without flinching.

"There is no scenario where this psycho can be part of any greater good but his own." Batman was disgusted. At the scene before him. Waller protecting the Joker.

"Aw don't be like that Bats, you're just grumpy because once again I outsmarted you. Now all you can to is run to the end of your chain and bark. Woof, woof, woof"

Rick Flag rolled his eyes. He hated what they were doing but he had orders to follow. He was always good at understanding his missions and following orders. One thing he knew for sure, nothing in his mission stated he or his team were responsible for taking down the Batman or his teammates. "Alright, enough of this shit. Batman, you and your people get outta here fast."

"Excuse me?" Waller asked.

"You heard me, go!" Flag looked at Waller. "I may have no choice with the deal you made with this basket case and his crazy girlfriend but I'm not going to kill the only people in this shit stew who are just trying to do the right thing."

Batman gritted his teeth and ordered his team to leave.

The Joker took a deep breath in and turned to Waller. "Director, I assume all the arraignments we spoke about are in place?"

"They are, your family's new safe house is all prepared. What about you end of the deal?"

"Oh, don't you worry, I'm ready to play ball for the good guys. A change of scenery could be good for us."

"Alright then, Flag here will escort your wife and brother…" She look skeptically at Frost when she said brother, "..to your new living quarters."

"And my daughter?"

"She won't take long to find. We'll apprehend her and bring her to you."

"Excellent. Now may I have a moment with my wife before we head out?"

Hesitantly Waller nodded her head, "2 minutes."

"Ok pudding, care to fill me in on what the fuck is going on?"

"Very simple Harley, there was no way we were coming back to this city unnoticed. So, I made arrangements for us to be untouchable."

"So, we're going to work for Waller now?"

"Only for as long as we need to, then when the time is right we kill her and wipe all trace of this bullshit task force of hers off the planet. Then it'll be business as usual."

"What about Anarky? I'm sick thinking where she could be right now."

"She's with Digger, he'll look out for her. She's smart and can take care of herself. When we're done we'll find her again. Didn't I promise you some alone time?"

Harley squinted her eyes, "You planned all of this, not just the Waller stuff but Anarky's dance partner, the raid, all of it."

"Don't you remember what I told you about me Harls? I'm an idea, I execute my will according to my plan and everything is part of my plan. That's the beauty of being an idea, you are always 12 steps ahead of everyone. Batman should have known that when he took my baby away from me all those years ago. Even if he felt he was doing the right thing by keeping her from me, he is the reason all of this happened tonight. His actions started this ball in motion and now it'll just keep on rolling until one of us is dead. But that's how it goes, for the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

THE END.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now, before you all hunt me down and take your pound of flesh for the state of which I left our characters. I tell you fret not! For there will be a** **sequel and also a prequel!**

 **Keep your eyes out for my next two stories in this series:**

 ** _"The Way We Were"_ a Joker  & Harley origin story**

 ** _"The Tie that Binds"_ Part 2 to The Road to Hell**

 **The cost of admission will be your reviews! Tell me what you think of whats been written so far. Even if you think it sucks! The more you share, the sooner I will post the next installments!**

 **BWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **As always, thank you for reading and stay evil!**

 **~SL~**


End file.
